


Journey to Agartha: Act 1

by PiquantDino



Category: Disney Duck Universe, DuckTales (Cartoon 2017), DuckTales (Cartoon 2017) RPF
Genre: Action, Action/Adventure, Adventure, Agartha, Blood and Gore, Comedy, Drama, DucktalesSeason3, Eventual Romance, Explicit Language, F/M, FlintheartGlomgold, Gen, Gore, Major Character Undeath, Major Original Character(s), MickeyMouse, Mild Gore, Minor Lena (Disney: Ducktales)/Webby Vanderquack, Minor Original Character(s), Non-Explicit Sex, Original Character(s), Prison, Romance, Romantic Comedy, Science Fiction, ducktales - Freeform, ducktales2017, glomgold, markbeaks, scroogemcduck - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:40:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 25
Words: 53,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24053794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PiquantDino/pseuds/PiquantDino
Summary: The intense northern air blew through Scrooge McDuck's feathers as he looked down into the planet Earth's abyss. Adventure called from below, but the intense danger wasn't something the McDuck clan could have predicted. Life or death is in Scrooge's hands.And sadly Glomgold's as well which simply means the end for everyone.
Relationships: Mark Beaks/Original Female Character
Comments: 18
Kudos: 17





	1. Glomgold's Master Plan

**Author's Note:**

> Special thanks to my friend who worked on this very large project with me!

Glomgold sighed. His head rested on his fist as he sat outside Starducks. In front of him sat a poorly doodled (but artistically genius to him) Scrooge with a red 'X' over his ugly little face. The mocha that sat in front of him had gone cold long ago as he struggled to come up with another plan to make Scrooge look as stupid as he did in the drawing.

Well, Scrooge already looked stupid as is, but you get the idea.

For some ungodly reason, no ideas were coming to his mind after the "moonvasion" that had taken place last week. His master plan had been a total success, but it didn't really take down Scrooge. It wasn't good enough. No. He wouldn't be pleased until he saw Scrooge crying on the streets, homeless with his hat on his head tattered as he cried like the little BITCH he was.

What did that Scottish dipshit have that he didn't?!

"-and that's how I met Violet! " A squeaky voice exclaimed. It took all of Glomgold's willpower to not cover his unseeable ears. He turned, ready to slice the head off of whatever childish little shit was interrupting his thought process but stopped immediately when he realized who it was. It was that obnoxious little girl, the pink one, walking with Scrooge's nephews. Glomgold's eyes narrowed.

Dewey and Webby walked side by side as Huey followed behind them. There was also that green one. Their names weren't important to him. But just the sight of them made him furious. Scrooge's stupid face was visible to him through the faces of his nephews. Even the girl was infuriating just because she was involved with the family. That and girls were his worst nightmare. He wasn't even going to get started with his owl secretary.

Luckily they walked past quickly, out of ear shot.

Idiot Scrooge and his idiot family!

...

"That's it!" The family sitting outside Starducks next to Glomgold turned at his sudden outburst. "Children are the ultimate weapon!" How he put two and two together was unknown. He turned to the family next to him, staring specifically at the tiny child. "I'll get myself one of whatever you are, prick!"

The kid started crying, letting go of his half full (now half-empty) chocolate milk.

"Mine now!" Glomgold took the cup and ran off with his gay ass laugh.

He wasn't quite sure how to get a child though. No one explained that concept to him as a kid. He stopped in the middle of the road and pondered how one gets a child.

He eventually decided that Mark Beaks was his best option for helping him get a child.

He cockroach crawled to Beaks HQ and slammed open the glass doors. The inside looked like it was from the 30th century around the crowd of workers. Advanced electronics were everywhere you looked among the clean and shiny metal-like environment.

"MARKS BEAKS, MAKE A CHILD WITH ME!" Glomgold screamed out to the Instagram Influencer. Unfortunately for him, Mark was at the top level of the building so the only attention he got was from the employees and a tour of now disturbed townspeople. Great. Now he had to find this gen Z asshole. He quickly, and angrily, went into the elevator to go up to see him. He pressed the button on the elevator that had a picture of Mark's face on it. The elevator doors closed and watched the numbers go up. "Old Town Road" was playing in the background. Once the elevator door opened, Glomgold sprung out and yelled again "MARK BEAKS, MAKE A CHILD WITH ME!"

Mr. Beaks was currently in the middle of taking a half unbuttoned shirt selfie from behind his desk while also looking up questionable things on Waddle. Multitasking.

"Yeah sure" was all that Mark said in reply as he posed for another selfie. "Hashtag Babytimez, hashtag OMG whattttttt?! Hashta-"

"Oh would you shut up already?! I need a family member to take down my arch-nemesis Scrooge McDuck!"

Mark looked away from his phone for a second and looked at the idiot before him. "You're new plan to beat Scrooge is to... have a relative? Yooo that is forreal dank af! It didn't really work last time but coolio anyway, my dude."

Laying his hands on his sassy hips, Glomgold clicked his tongue. "Well this time it won't be a family of villains who don't know what they're doing! Except me! I always know what I'm doing!"

Leaning back in his chair, Mark Beaks put his crock covered talons on his desk, still putting more hashtags on his twitter post. "Hashtag corona. That's a trend right now by the way." He muttered to Glomgold.

"ARE YOU GOING TO HELP ME MAKE A CHILD OR NOT!?"

"Okay okay, cool it boomer." He took his crocs off the desk and stood up. "Also could you stop calling it that? It's weird."

"Stop calling what what?" Glomgold waddled over and grabbed Mark Beaks by the color of his shirt. "I want me a baby."

Mark had a worried look on his face but didn't hesitate to take a quick selfie of the situation. "You know I'm a guy right?"

"I'm not a fucking idiot, despite your feminine features!"

Mark looked down at his chest for a moment and then back at Glomgold. "Okay so how do you propose I help you... make a child? #awkward"

"I dunno, just do the same thing that you did to make your robot boy!"

"Oooohhhhhh." The blush from Mark's cheeks subsided. Glomgold wasn't implying what he thought he was. #lowkeydisappointed. "I thought you were going somewhere else with this but aight. You want a robot, I'll make you a robot. #letsdothis!"

Glomgold started to rub his hands together like he was cold. "Wonderful"

Mark's crocs glistened in the filtered light as he sat atop his desk. "So, like, dude. You want a certain design or what? Age?"

"A BABY!" He yelled as he banged the desk.

"How can a baby help you with combat and shit?"

"...A karate baby with a shark head!" The word baby was emphasized by his accent.

"... as cool as that sounds I don't think I can do that."

Glomgold huffed, pushing Mark Beaks back on the desk. "Why not, ZOOMER!?"

Mark clenched his chest like he was having a heart attack. He almost fainted.

"How about an older family member instead? One that is taller and more agile than you are. To pose more of a threat. A karate baby with a shark head...doesn't do that."

He shrugged and let go of Mark's shirt. "Eh, that works for me."

"Yayyyyy! Celebrating co-op robot child selfieeeeeeeee!"

Mark took out his phone again and took a quick selfie with Glomgold before walking away from him and getting the machine out.

Flintheart Glomgold turned menacingly the room now darker, clasping his hands together. "Beware Scroogie, my non-karate-baby-shark-head robot child will take you down."  
____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Gloria Duckingson walked solemnly down the streets of Duckburg, walking past Starducks. Her curly white hair was a mess. It wasn't long enough to pull back so instead it hung over her face as her already somewhat short figure hunched over. Her round glasses began sliding down her beak.

None of this was fair! How was she supposed to find a rocket science internship by the end of the summer? She didn't have the time, nor the funds, to go out to another city.

"C'mon, Gloria. You can figure something out. This isn't rocket science." She smirked at her very unfunny joke.

"Nah, nothing is as complicated as Rocket Science. Trust me, I know."

Gloria gasped and looked at who was talking to her. It was some sort of nerdy chicken man, holding a grande vanilla latte (with soy milk). Why was he talking to her?

"Um, hewwo?"

"What?" He spat. "I'm just saying nothing is as hard as Rocket Science, commoner. I felt the need to inform a passerby such as yourself."

"And how would you know, ya incel?!"

He gasped, a chicken hand covering his heart. "For your information, I happen to RESPECT women! Besides, I dabble with all types of science because I am a genius. Duh."

Gloria was about to call this dickwad a simp but before she did.. Wait was he a scientist?!

"Wait a minute, you're a rocket scientist?!"

"Yes. But I also am skilled in biology, chemistry, robotics, etc."

"You don't happen to have any internships available would ya?!"

He took a sip of his soy milk vanilla latte. "Not for you."

"Listen, I-i'm sorry for calling you an incel." Gloria took a step forward, gesturing in apology. "I'm in a real pickle right now, you have to understand. It's a lot to ask but I need an internship by the end of the summer or else I lose my scholarship to Duckburg Tech!"

"Not my problem. I already have a lovely intern named Fenton. And you do not look like a Fenton."

"Man, I would work twice as hard as that little prick! Just give me a chance!"

"Hmmmmm," The man rested a hand under his beak. "I guess... no."

Gloria deflated.

"I went to Duckburg Tech myself, you know. I was valedictorian. How? You ask. "

"I didn't ask."

He ignored that. "Simple. I didn't need an internship because my inventions were just that genius. I created my own internship just by working for myself." Another sip from the soy milk vanilla latte was taken. His glasses were starting to become a little steamy, like the conversation.

"You're kind of an asshole, you know that?"

"Yes." He held out a hand. "Name's Gyro."

Gloria shook his hand, reluctantly. "My name is Gloria."

"Well, Gloria, if you're so into science, how would you like to see my lab funded by Scrooge McDuck himself? Seeing the expression of an unexperienced scientist see my equipment for the first time is my favorite activity. There is still no internship being offered, by the way."

"THE Scrooge McDuck?! Like the Scrooge McDuck that took on Magica and the moon people?! THAT Scrooge McDuck?!"

Gyro folded his arms and smiled proudly. "Yep!"

"I can't say no to that!"

(A/N: This is a two person project so special thanks to my friend who is working on this story with me! We already completed it so updates will be every Wednesday and Sunday without fail!)


	2. Scrooge McFuck

(Official story cover)

The rays of morning shot through the now open curtains, hitting Scrooge McFuck smack dab in the face. Sadly, a sleeping mask covered his eyes, preventing his suffering.

"Time to wake up, Mr. McDuck." Ms. Beakley chimed, although her speech pattern was somewhat emotionless.

"Agh! Leave me be, woman" He said as he threw a pillow at her.

She held out a hand, catching the pillow effortlessly. "If you don't get up now, I'm sure the children will drag you out of bed."

McFuck wouldn't admit it aloud, but that was very true. He didn't have a choice in the matter. "Alright, Beakley." He sighed. He scooted out of bed, putting on his off-brand Gucci slippers because Scrooge would NEVER waste money on the real deal. "Is me breakfast ready?"

"Yes and all of your loved ones are waiting for you."

"Waiting for me? That's new." He yawned as he scratched his behind.

Beakley led him down the hall. The chattering in the distance silenced as he neared. How strange.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY UNCLE SCROOGE!!"

Oh goddamnit. He thought. "Oh goddamnit, kids. You know I don't like me birthday."

"Uncle Scrooge." Della said angrily. Her hands were on her hips, making her appear sassy as hell. "You better watch your FUCKING mouth in front of my kids!"

"Heh, cool." Louie said while chugging his third soda that morning. Huey, from besides him, elbowed him in the stomach. "OW!"

"Alright alright I'm sorry. But I really don't like me birthday. Remember last year?"

Della sighed. "No."

"Not you, Della. Jeez, lass."

"Yes we all remember but we figured this year would be different considering that all of your family members are here." Huey said in a lowkey way to guilt trip him.

It didn't work. "Yeah? Where's Donald?" Scrooge raised a brow.

"Oh, goddamnit." Dewey muttered.

Della hit him in the back of the head. "Dewey!"

"OW!"

"Alright, Uncle Scrooge." She sighed, ignoring her son's obvious pain because it wasn't important. "You don't want to celebrate your birthday? Fine. We won't celebrate your birthday. The cake Donald is out buying with his hard earned money is ours now."

"Hell yeah!" Dewey screamed. Della hit him again. "OW!"

"Eh." Scrooge said with a shrug. "Enjoy yourselves. I just want me cup of tea."

"BUT UNCLE SCROOGE!" Webby popped up out of nowhere because she does that. "There's gotta be something we can do to make you happy!"

"Yes, you can leave me alone!"

"Happy birthday to YOUUUUUUU-" Donald burst into the room holding a lovely birthday cake with chocolate gold coins on the top but was immediately cut off.

"Shut the FUCK up, Donald!"

Donald didn't say anything just turned around and walked away with the cake. Looks like the family would have to wait until later, much to all the kids' disappointment.

The family went silent as Scrooge scowled. "There's nothing to make me happy right now! There hasn't been a call to adventure in WEEKS! It's just the same thing everyday." Realizing what he said was kinda dickish, Scrooge attempted to correct himself. "I love being around you all, but don't you think staying in the house all day with no evil to fight gets kind of boring?"

"I dunno." Louie shrugged nonchalantly. He didn't really care about anything anymore, he just wanted him some money and cake.

"Uncle Scrooge," Della, in an attempt to comfort him, laid a hand on his shoulder. "I think taking a break from adventure for a few weeks is an okay thing. If you're so bored, why not join us in mini golfing?"

"Not unless it's a game of life or death."

"Well, alright, suit yourself then." Della frowned before turning to the children, and Launchpad who may as well be a child. "Alright kids, let's go beat each other's asses at mini golf!"

"Yeah! Imma kick your ass, mom!" Dewey yelled.

"Dewey... if you don't FUCKING STOP I SWEAR TO GOD!" Della said as she slapped him across the back of the head.

"OW!"

As the family left, Scrooge sat down at the table, lowkey wishing Donald had left the cake. He didn't care about his thighs at this age. Ms. Beakley stayed silent, sitting next to him.

She finally spoke up after a few moments. "Would you like me to reheat your tea?"

"..." Scrooge's eyes lit up. "Agartha."

"Pardon?"

"Agartha!"

______________________________________________________________________________

"WHERE'S MEH BABEH?!?!?"

"She's almost done, dude chill. And for the last time, it's not a baby." Mark Beaks was in the middle of typing his next twitter post. It read 'Working on robo with total fat dork lol :3 #normalfriday #corona #ilovemyjob'

"Wait... it's a GORL?! Why the FUCK did you make the robot a FEMALE?!"

"Why is that a problemmmmm? You sexist?! OOOOOOOOOOOOOH!"

He began to type "GUYS! MEGA NEWS! Glomgold is TOTALLY Sexist! Can't believe i'm the only last good guy out there smh :( #singleandreadytomingle #hotchicksonlythough" He smirked to himself Oh man, that's gonna make me look totally progressive.

"I don't know what that means but I am NOT THAT! I just... wasn't expecting it to be a GIRL BABY ROBOT!!" Bless Glomgold's quilts. "How can a girl take down Scrooge MCDUCK?"

"Magica almost did it, bro. Dang. Give credit where it's due."

Glomgold made a disapproving grunt noise "...fine." He caved in.

"Okay that's a relief! Guess I better tell the world that you're not a total sexist lolllll." He began to type "okayyy mb every1 :( Glomgold isn't a sexist after all! I just got confused owo. Just looking out for my ladies B) #respect #SJW"

"WHERE'S MEH BABEY?"

"#Glomgoldistotallyimpatientanditssuperfuckingannoyinglikeomgchilloutyoulowkeysexistasshole" Mark said aloud as he typed.

Glomgold was about to go apeshit on this fool until he heard a loud bang from the main doors.

A girl, looking to be around her early 20s, stumbled into the room. She swung out her arms to balance herself out, preventing her from falling over completely. She appeared to be a normal, tall duck with her white hair in a neat bun. As for her attire, it was a simple dress with a cardigan to keep her warm. She pretty much looked like any other employee that worked at Mark Beak's company. Her eyes settled on Glomgold and Mark Beaks, her expression turning into one of confusion.

"Uhhhh who the fuck are you?"

Her confused expression turned into one of panic. "I... don't know."

"What do you mean you don't know? Fucking idiot...."

Mark nudged him "Dude, I think that's your new relative."

"My Wot?"

Mark sighed "Your robot baby."

"MY ROBOT BABEH!!!" Glomgold sprung forward and gave his new robot child a great big hug!

She stared down at him before pushing his sweaty body off.

"I'm gonna call you... hmmmmm...HAROLD!"

"Harold isn't a girl's name." Mark said.

"Uhhhh...Okay how about Ellie?"

There was a moment of silence before she nodded her head. "Name accepted."

______________________________________________________________________________

"Wow! You have parts laying around for an Ion Rocket!??"

Gyro smirked, smugly. "I'm surprised you know your Ion parts from your Plasma."

"Well, DUH, I'm not a dummy!" Gloria smiled. This lab was the most advanced she had seen in her entire life! Screw Disney, this was the real deal. Nothing at Duckburg Tech compared to this. She knew Scrooge was rich, but having this much funding in science was next level and very respectable.

"I'd argue otherwise." He adjusted his tie. "Anyway, that wraps up the tour. I hope your small brain can retain this memory because you're never going to see such advanced equipment again in your lifetime."

"Well Gyro, you're a total asswipe but thank you for the tour. It was actually pretty cool and-"

"GYRO I'VE DECIDED THAT I WILL BE GIZMODUCK FULL TIME!" Fenton shouted, bursting into the lab. The excitement on his face fled faster than it came when he saw Gloria. The color from his face washed away. No one else was supposed to be in the lab!

"Uhhhhh. hi.. umm please don't tell anyone that I am Gizmoduck please."

"Fenton, I swear." Gyro pinched his temples. "Glo, this WAS my intern Fenton who, as you can see, is more of an idiot that you are."

"I'm sorry Gyro I didn't realize-"

"Save it, bitch." He held out a hand. "I'm firing you before you can quit due to your astonishingly low IQ level. If you were any amount of intelligent, you would have checked the lab before announcing anything that even IMPLIED what you just said."

"Soooooo... Do I get the internship now orrrrrr????"

"No."

Gloria's mouth hung open. "Are you serious? You're actual intern just QUIT-"

"He was fired actually."

Fenton gulped. "No, I quit."

"Shut the FUCK up, Fenton!"

"No. You know what?" Gloria, with determination in her soul, turned to Gyro. Fury in her eyes. "You're giving me that internship. Or else I'll tell the whole town who Gizmoduck is!"

"NO-"

Gyro cut Fenton off. "Shut the FUCK up, Fenton!"

"Face it, Gyro! You have no choice but to let me stick around!" Gloria said with an evil smirk. >:)

He gave a defeated sigh, waving Fenton away so he didn't have to look at his ugly mug anymore. "Goddamnit, fine. You can be my new intern."

"YAYYYYY! THANK YOU!! I knew you wouldn't say no!"

He punched her in the arm. "Anytime." He said through gritted teeth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading, guys!


	3. Daddies and Dinner

"Agartha!"

Beakley sighed, pouring Scrooge another cup of tea. His old one had gone long cold. "McDuck, you realize I have no clue what that is?"

The tea spilled all over the table as he stood up, hitting the ledge. Miss Beakley let out a gasp. "It's our next big adventure, Beakley!"

"Your next big adventure."

"Ah, same thing." Scrooge waved off her comment, but his eyes remained full of a newfound life. "I can't believe I forgot about that legend until now! Agartha was something I could have explored with the family months ago."

"Well," Only half of what Scrooge was saying was being processed by her, she was too focused on trying to prevent the fine tablecloth from staining. "I still have no idea what in God's name you're talking about."

"Aye! It's a map to the middle of the Earth I found when I was once a wee lad. Sadly, back then I didn't have an airplane built to venture to the North Pole."

"The North Pole... and you want to take your family there, why?"

"The North Pole leads to the middle of the Earth, Beakley! Will only be on the cold ice for a few minutes. Perhaps only minor hypothermia will occur."

"Sir-"

Scrooge now had newfound confidence in his sudden plan. "This adventure will bring excitement back into our lives! No more dumb mini golfing with the kids."

"Sir-"

"I'm going to go dig out the map, Beakley. Continue doing what you will."

Before she could finish what she was attempting (and failing) to say, Scrooge fled the room faster than Glomgold's roach crawl. "It's a bad idea." She muttered, knowing very well Scrooge was long out of earshot.

______________________________________________________________________________

"Okay for the LAST TIME! Scrooge McDuck BAD! Me, Flintheart Glomgold, GOOD!"

Both Mark Beaks and Ellie sat in front of a poorly drawn slideshow, criss cross applesauce on the floor. Glomgold obviously had huge abs scribbled under his stick neck.

Ellie raised her hand.

"WHAT DO YOU WANT!?" He shouted, almost snapping his slideshow pointer in two.

"I'm confused. What did Scrooge McDuck do that deems him as bad?"

"Well- he- uhhhhhhhh...." Glomgold trailed off. "He's richer than me and that's BAD!"

Ellie's expression remained confused. But that was just her face during the entire presentation. "I don't see how him having a larger income deems him as evil."

Mark Beaks was pinching in between his eyes. There was only so much of Glomgold he could take at times. "Glom-man, I got this bro." He turned to Ellie, though his eyes remained glued to his phone. He cleared his throat."First he committed several hate crimes, he and his family murdered my only son, and sent gays to death camps!!!"

"Wait, no he didn-"

"SHUT UP GLOMGOLD, YOU #FATFUCK!"

The insult flew over his head. Glomgold's eyes lit up when he realized what Mark Beaks was doing. Brilliant! He began to chime in with his own "truths" about Scrooge. "Oh! Oh! Remember that one time when Scrooge gave those homeless kids soup! What kind of monster wastes soup on wee little brats!?"

"You're not helping."

Ellie raised her hand again. "What's soup?"

"For the love of Duck JESUS!" Glomgold threw the powerpoint clicker at his new 'family member'. It hit her in the face but she didn't have a reaction. "Soup is the best goddamn thing in the world! What do you MEAN "What's Soup?"?!"

Glomgold sighed and changed his tone of voice. "Listen, as my new family member, your sole purpose in life is to take down my arch nemesis, Scrooge McDuck, got it?! So I will need you to come up with a brilliant new scheme!"

"Yeah, dawg." Beaks added just because he could. He made a peace sign gesture and waved his arm down while he spoke.

She thought for a moment, tapping her chin. "If he did all those awful things, couldn't you just call the police?"

Glomgold bit his tongue, for once in his life. "The Police aren't exactly on our side..."

"Okay, then the second-best option is for me to stab him in a major artery."

"HELL YEAH! Then I will be the richest duck in the world!!"

Mark rolled his eyes. "Yeah, like murder plans have worked out so well in the past."

"Oh, you're right... hmmmmm." Glomgold hummed to himself as he stared at his beautifully drawn bicep self on the powerpoint. He began forming ideas that had to do with sharks in jackets.

As Ellie was observing the environment around her as her 'family member' rambled on about things she didn't care for, she noticed a flyer posted on the exit door to the office. It was an advertisement for one politician running for mayor. An idea came to mind."What if you ran for Mayor?"

"Now why would I do that, lass?"

"If you become Mayor, wouldn't you gain complete control over the city and therefore be able to run its civilians out of town at your will? As mayor you will have a higher standing position than Scrooge. He would HAVE to obey you."

During all of this Mark got bored and began to play Mario Kart on his phone to pass the time.

Glomgold rubbed his hands together like a fly. His bushy eyebrows making a 'V' shape on his ashy face. "Yessssssss. Perrrfecccct idea, robot baby."

"I'm designed to be in my early 20s, not within the age range to be considered a baby." She added bluntly. "Do you need my assistance in running for mayor or is my job done?"

"No lass! The most powerful weapon is a family member! You'll be my loyal campaign manager! Your job is to pass around flyers and buttons with pictures of my face and abs on it!" He pointed to his chest while he said that, confidently.

"Very well..." Ellie paused for a moment. "What is the name given to you?"

"Call me Uncle DADDY Glomgold!" He double fist pumped the air as if he did something cool just now (he didn't).

______________________________________________________________________________

Gloria tapped away at the keyboard in front of her. To the normal person it was illegible. Simply coding for Gyro's latest inventions. Sadly there was nothing to do with rockets she could work on at the moment, but luckily robotics was her minor.

She looked at the time. 3 pm? Oh man, had she lost track of time. She never even got her break. Man, was Gyro an asshole. That couldn't be said enough.

"Yo," Speak of the devil, Gyro popped in, leaning on the computer. "Can you screw off for a bit? I have... personal stuff to do."

Gloria raised a brow. "Why? You gonna jack off or something?"

"NO!" He scoffed. Was it getting hot in here or was it just him? "I just need time to think... alone."

"Then go to the other room. I'm almost done."

"I can't think when you're tapping away at the keyboard at sonic speed. My eardrums are sensitive."

"Tough shit." Gloria thought for a moment then sighed, shutting down her computer for the day. "Fine... I'll just head back to my place. See ya in the morning."

"Actually, before you go to whatever shithole you live in, you know where the McDuck Manor is, don't you?"

Gloria was getting used to ignoring his insults fairly quickly. "Well, duh. Of course I do!"

He smiled for once. "Good. Why don't you stop by there and introduce yourself to Scrooge. He would be interested in meeting my new assistant. Tell him I sent you."

"What?! I can't just walk up to the front gates and just invite myself over!!! This is Scrooge McDuck we're talking about here!"

"You'll be surprised. People can just walk in and out of his manor anytime. No need for formal introductions."

"Like a hooker?"

"Precisely."

"If you say so dude, but I'm going to make myself look like a total idiot. He's basically a celebrity."

Gyro rolled his eyes. "He thinks he's hotshit but he really isn't. Trust me. He's just an old man with a lot of money."

Gloria winked at him. "Thanks for the pep talk, asshole. See you around." She gave him a friendly punch in the arm, despite the fact she hated him, before picking up her things and leaving.

Unknown to her, that punch in the arm only caused Gyro to blush even more. Thank god she was leaving, he needed his heart to stop pounding so quickly just for a few minutes. Anxiety filled his chest just with her being in the same lab. How could he have fallen for someone so quickly? He barely knew her! Yet he couldn't help but be drawn to her attitude that had such a bite. He needed to get his emotions in check.

"C'mon Gyro think." He whispered to himself. "There's a cute girl working in your lab now. You need to get yourself under control. You were valedictorian so you can handle anything."

Gyro would never admit it, but he had no idea how to handle this at all. Not a clue. He had to do something if he was going to be stuck with her for the summer.

"That's it," He said. "I'll ask her out for dinner."

______________________________________________________________________________

(Character Sheets I guess)

Ellie:

Gloria:


	4. The Button

One of the many doors leading to the outside of Scrooge McFuck's beloved mansion opened and in walked the gang that had gone to play America's favorite sport. Mini Golf. "Wow Louie, who knew you were so good at mini-golf!" Della gave him a light punch on the shoulder.

On a side note, it should be mentioned Launchpad was standing in the background with a broken arm, somehow getting injured by mini-golf like the little prick he is.

Louie gave a smug smile. "It's because I don't try."

"AGARTHA!" Scrooge yelled. His cane was waving wildly in the air as he ran over to the family. He had the wild look in his eyes Della feared. Donald feared it way more than her but he was crying about something else at the moment (the cake Scrooge dissed).

"The fuck you talking about Uncle Scrooge?" Della asked. After the moon she was done with this old man's (i)bs.

He grabbed her by the shoulders. "The middle of the Earth, Della!"

She shook her head furiously. "Ooooooh no no no no no no no NO! We are NOT going there, Uncle Scrooge!"

"Why not, moooooooom?" Dewey grabbed onto her pants, giving her puppy-dog eyes.

Della slapped her blue son across the head again. "Because! That's why!"

"OW!"

She ignored her son's pain again. "Uncle Scrooge, why is having a relaxing couple weeks with the family not good enough for you?"

"Curse me kilts, lass, why are you always on my ass about that!? Can't a man just enjoy an adventure with his family every once in a while! Like, god damn, Della."

"Uncle Scrooge! Watch your FUCKING language in front of my kids!"

"Yeah! Watch your FUCKING language!" Dewey pointed at his Uncle.

Della slapped her son again.

"OW!"

At this point Huey realized he should've been tallying all the times his mom had back slapped his brother in his Junior Woodchuck Guidebook.

"Della, I thought you wanted to show your children the world!" Scrooge gestured around the room to emphasize his point.

"I do! But I don't want them dying in the process on a dangerous adventure!"

"I almost died on an adventure with you, mom." Dewey added.

"Yeah me too."

"Same here."

Della sighed. "I swear to duck Jesus, I will bitch slap all of you!" She turned to Uncle Scrooge. "My reasons may be unreasonable, which they are not, but the answer is NO!"

"What? Mom that doesn't make any sen-"

"DO YOU HEAR THAT?! IT SOUNDS LIKE HUEY IS ASKING FOR A BITCH SLAP! IS THAT IT HUEY, DO YOU WANT YOUR MOM TO FUCK YOU UP RIGHT IN FRONT OF EVERYONE AFTER MINI GOLF?! CAUSE I FUCKING WILL!"

Huey almost peed his non-existent pants and quietly stepped away from his mom, not making any more remarks.

"Alright, Della. If that's your decision." Scrooge shrugged.

"Really?"

"Really really."

She smiled. "Well alright then! Dewey, we better get you some ice for all the bitch slaps I gave you. Your head is as blue as your shirt there, bud."

Della walked away with Dewey, Louie followed behind to head toward the kitchen to grab some spicy cheetos.

"HAHA!" Scrooge almost whacked Huey with his cane, missing by a hair. Luckily Huey was already on edge and was light on his feet. "She fell for it! What do you say, lad? What about you, Webby? The middle of the Earth sounds like a good adventure?"

"But mom said-"

"Oh forget about your mother, you did stuff without her permission for over 10 years."

"Eh, he does have a point" Louie said as he walked back in with a face full of spicy cheetos

"I don't care what you guys say, I'm GOING!" Webby jumped and hugged Scrooge. He politely picked her up and put her down again away from him, giving her a pat on the head.

"See? The young lass is in on it."

"Honestly, Uncle Scrooge, as fun as that sounds, the cheetos are spicy enough for me. I don't feel like messing with the core of the earth right now. Too much work. I'm beat from mini golf. But, Huey on the other hand should experience that for me and tell me alllll about it."

"Well I woulllldddd go, except my next junior woodchuck badge is in astrology, not geodesy. Sorry Uncle Scrooge but for the next few weeks i'll need my mom to tell me all about her time in space!"

Scrooge poked him with his cane. "You've heard the story a million times. Don't use that as some silly excuse. You're going!"

"B-but my badge..."

"I'd suggest Dewey take your place, but he must have some sort of brain injury by now." Webby pondored.

"I see Webbigale is the only one with a high IQ here." Scrooge knew what he was doing. If anything was going to get under Huey's skin it would be calling him stupid. He would definitely go if it meant he could prove he wasn't.

"My IQ is very HIGH! I am at the top of my class EVERY school year!"

"But not in geodesy, hm?" Scrooge raised a brow.

"Definitely geodesy!"

"Then prove it."

Huey grabbed his hat, pulling it down on his head. "Fine! I will!"

As chaos ensued, Louie took a selfie of himself eating hot cheetos and posted it on twitter along with a status update...  
____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Excuse me, miss?" Ellie rudely cut off a woman walking quickly through the boardwalk. "What's your name?"

"Ummm... Gloria."

"Well, 'ummm... Gloria', elections for mayor are coming up so I order you to vote for my Uncle Glomgold." She shoved a flyer into her chest.

"NO NO NO! That's not how you pass out flyers you idiot girl! Here!" Glomgold snatched a flyer from Ellie's hand and looked at Gloria, clearing his throat. "Excuse me, miss, might I interest you in voting for upcoming local elections? The city of Duckburg RELIES on people like YOU!" He batted his eyelashes.

"Um I haven't given much thought about voti- hey wait a second, aren't you that guy that tries to kill Scrooge McDuck with sharks?"

"Yes! Because Scrooge McDuck is a horrible person who should pay for his crimes against the homosexuals." Ellie chimed.

"NO!" Glomgold pushed Ellie out of the way, she stumbled into Mark Beaks who was also there taking cute selfies.

"Yo! YOU ruined MY selfie!"

Glomgold cleared his throat and batted his eyelashes again. "A good politician like me would never create schemes with sharks, or babehs, or robots, or robot-shark-headed babehs."

"Oh really? What's your background in politics then?" Gloria raised an eyebrow and put her hands on her hips like the bad bitch she was.

"Ummmm- I- uh... BEAKS!"

"Yo?"

"Why don't you tell this young lady all my accomplishments in politics?"

"What accomplishments- oh wait, THOSE accomplishments. Yeah okay." Mark Beaks walked over, hands in his pockets and his phone surprisingly not glued to his face for once. "Our dear Glomgold was mayor of Glasgow IN Scotland. He solved the hunger issue in South Africa AND donates to local orphanages."

"Ach-hem!" Glomgold elbowed Mark in the arm.

"Ugh- he also has an 8-pack..." Mark flashed Glomgold a sneerful look before taking back out his phone. It was candy crush time.

"Damn right I do! Flintheart Glomgold always tries to make himself look good for da ladies~"

Ellie walked back over with a blank stare. It kind of creeped Gloria out. "Vote for my Uncle."

"Wow... I have no words."

"Blown away from my pecs, I see!"

"Sure, bud. Hey could I have one of those buttons though?" Gloria pointed at the button Ellie had on her cardigan.

"Oh." Ellie stated. "This is my button. It's exclusive."

"Argh! Just give the woman your button already! I have to show off my awesomeness to other people!"

"But you said to wear this button at all times."

"Oh shut up, niece!" Glomgold ripped the pin violently off her cardigan without unpinning it. It left a giant hole, showing the shirt she wore underneath.  


"Oooooooooooooooooooooooh shit!" Mark immediately stopped his game of candy crush to take a photo of the incident. "You guys are gonna be the next big meme by the end of the day!"

"Jeez, I didn't want the button that badly."

"Take it and may it serve as a reminder that Glomgold always goes the extra mile for his loyal citizens!" He pinned it to her shirt for her. "Have a lovely day, young lass. Sorry for my idiot robo- I mean niece."

Gloria stared at the three of them as she walked towards the McDuck manor. Man those guys were weirdos.

A ping noise broke the trio's silence. It was a twitter notification from Louie Duck.

Mark Beaks stared at it dumbfoundedly. He stayed silent before speaking up. "Yoooo, guyzzzzzz. Check this out." He held up the screen toward Glomgold and Ellie. It was a picture of Louie eating cheetos with a status update saying "my stupid uncle is trying to get me to go on a trip to the middle of the Earth. #help #cheetossponsorme"

"WOT?" Glomgold snatched the phone from Mark, holding the screen up to his crusty face. "Oh ho ho ho, Scroogie thinks he can one up me again, does he?"

Mark Beaks snatched his phone bag, making sure to wipe off the screen from Glomgold's slimy fingerprints. "Why do you care? Wouldn't it be easier to run for Mayor without him knowing?"

"But what if he's going there for treasure?! I can't miss that!"

Just then, a little dinky light bulb turned on above his head.

"It would also be a great opportunity to bond with my new niece! AND TO MAKE MY CAMPAIGN RULEEEEEE! People love politicians with family bonds, remember?! Beaks, you'll have to tag along and take photos of me and Elbow."

"Ellie." Mark corrected. Ellie had stopped trying at that point.

"Whatever... It would make my campaign look cooler than anyone else's campaign!"

"I need clarification." Ellie tilted her head. "You believe going to the middle of the Earth will benefit your campaign rather than staying in Duckburg and showing you are a good citizen?"

"DUH! Because the center of the Earth is cool!"

"Aight." Mark shrugged. "I got paid vacation to use."  
________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Gloria entered the front gates of Scrooge McDuck's mansion which was surprisingly open. Who knew he was so open to visitors lately. Must've been because of his family everyone was talking about.

No matter how welcoming the environment seemed, it didn't calm her nerves at all.

She looked down at the button on her shirt, it was a poorly drawn picture of the man she just encountered with red crayon and a "Vote 4 the Glom-man!" underneath. A patch of that girl's blue cardigan was still attached to the pin.

She for sure wasn't going to vote for him, she just thought the pin was funny. But she felt bad now because the girl's Uncle had ruined her cardigan just because Gloria just wanted the pin for the meme. She promised herself that if she saw her again she would apologize.

The doors of the mansion were in front of her before she knew it. She gulped and finally worked up the guts to knock.

It opened immediately. On the other side stood a small child wearing green. His hands stained orange from cheetos. "Sup."

"Hello small child, is a Scrooge McDuck home? I was sent here by Gyro. I'm his new intern."

"Oh that's cool." There was an awkward moment of silence before he finally turned his head to shout. "HEY UNCLE SCROOGE! SOME CHICK IS ASKING FOR YOU AT THE DOOR!"

A Scottish accent could be heard from the other side of the room. "IF IT'S GOLDIE TELL HER TO FUCK OFF!"

"Alright." He turned to Gloria. "Fuck off."

"Ummm.. my name isn't Goldie?"

"Yeah, I'm fucking with you. Come on in." He licked his fingers, stepping aside so she could squeeze past.

"Thanks." Gloria stepped into the McDuck Manor and looked around the grand main room.

Lo and behold, Scrooge McDuck himself turned the corner with his trusty cane and top hat. Behind him was a grown man with a broken arm and two children. He stopped when he saw Gloria. "Oh, hello there. You are not Goldie, are ye?"

"Are you like a pirate or something? What's with the voice?"

Scrooge's smile immediately vanished. "That's my accent, lass."

Come to think of it, he sounded like Glomgold. "Ohhhh my bad. My name is Gloria. I'm Gyro's new intern and he told me to come by and introduce myself."

"Ah, Gyro! What a brilliant man! He must've known I was about to call him and ask for Fenton's assistance on our trip. But I guess you will do."

"Is Fenton the one who wears the purple tie?"

"Aye."

"Oh yeah he got fired this morning."

"Welp, I suppose you're our only option anywho!" He wrapped an arm around her shoulders, leading her toward the door as the others followed. "Ever been on an adventure, Gloria? You don't seem dressed well for the middle of the Earth."

"Dressed to go where now?"

"The middle of the earth! Why Gyro sent you." One look at Gloria's confused expression and his eyes filled with pity. "The young tool didn't tell you did he?"

"No, I guess he forgot to mention that small detail before he shooed me out. Prick."

Scrooge laughed. "You get used to it. Long story short, we just need someone with mechanic smarts with us on the adventure. For emergency purposes. I would've asked Gyro to come but he always sends his intern."

"What kind of mechanic smarts? I'm sorry but today is literally my first day on the job."

"Don't be shy. We just need you for simple things like emergency robotic programming or hacking, etc." He let go of her shoulders, giving her a light jab before he noticed the pin on her shirt. His eyes widened. "Curse me kilts! Why would you wear that pin in me home?"

Gloria looked down at the pin she was given and took it off her shirt to get a better look at it. "Some guy with a niece and a phone loving douche harassed me on the street about electing him as mayor or something? It was really weird."

"Glomgold..." Scrooge scowled, eyebrows furrowed. He suddenly raised one brow when he realized something. "Wait... how on earth did he get a niece?"

"And why is he running for mayor?" Webby added.

Launchpad didn't feel included so he chimed in too. "Why was the phone guy there too? The one that texts and stuff...?"

"Mark Beaks." Huey corrected.

Launchpad did a finger gun point at Huey and winked "Riiiiiiight. That guy."

"There was a girl with him passing out flyers and he called her his niece. I've never seen her before though. And the Mark Beaks guy was just there boosting up Glom whatever his name is' ego. Like I said the whole thing was very odd."

Huey nudged Scrooge. "There's no way he's running for mayor just because." It was obvious but he felt the need to point it out anyway. "Probably to get back at you somehow."

"LET'S MURDER HIM!" Webby screamed, pumping her two little arms in the air.

"Oh, Webby." He patted her head again to calm her down. "You know killing people isn't my thing except when it's dark evils. Besides, Glomgold has a family to take care of now."

"Yeah, since when did he have a niece?" Huey asked. "I know you already asked that, Uncle Scrooge, but seriously."

Scrooge shrugged. "His schemes aren't important. We have an adventure to go on." He turned to Gloria. "You in?"

"Yeah sure, why not."

"Alright. But you're not wearing that pin on Launchpad's plane."

Gloria tossed the pin to Scrooge. "Do what you want with it, man, I'm not voting for him anyway."

"I like your attitude." He winked.

As the five walked out, Webby tugged at Scrooge's coat. "Can I invite Lena pleeeeeasssse."


	5. Mormons

"Lena!" Webby jumped down into Lena's hovel, scaring the duck Jesus out of her.

"Jeez, pink. Don't sneak up on me like that."

"IaskedUncleScroogeifIcouldinviteyouonanadventuretothemiddleoftheearthandhesaidyes!"

Lena held her hands out. "Woah woah woah, slow down. I did not understand a word of that."

"Sorry, Lena, I got really excited there." She looked down apologetically, but with still a smile shown on her expression. "But," She looked back up and Lena. "You want to go on an adventure to the middle of the Earth with Me, Uncle Scrooge, Huey and Launchpad?"

"Oh, uh, are the other two not going?"

"Louie and Dewey? No. But maybe you willlllllllllllll?"

Lena shrugged. "Eh, sure, why not?" She gestured to the small room around her. "I don't have many things to do around here as is."

"YAYYYYY!"  
___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Alriggggght, Scroooooooooogieeee, what are ye planning?" Glomgold mumbled to himself as he peered through binoculars. Him, Mark, and Ellie were huddled in the bushes at the McDuck manor, watching Scrooge, Launchbox, and that one random girl they encountered load the plane.

Mark ignored him and just laughed to himself while he updated his Instagram story with selfies of himself staking out in front of the McDuck manor.

Glomgold peered over his shoulder and watched him. "Oi! Don't be giving away our location like that!" Glomgold snatched the phone from Mark. "Gimme!"

"HEYYYYYY!"

"SHUT UP, BEAKS! YOU'RE BLOWING ME COVER!"

"GIMME MY PHOOOOOOONNNNEEEEEEE!" Mark tried to get his phone back from the sweaty man but Glomgold quickly put the phone under his ass and sat on it so Mark couldn't get to it.

Mark's phone buzzed for a moment, making Glomgold blush.

"Uncle Glomgold," Ellie interrupted. "I think it will be in our benefit if you return the phone to Mr. Beaks."

"Thank you! I couldn't agree more! #blessed" He made the 'blessed' gesture, putting his hands together.

"Ugh fine..." Glomgold took the phone and handed it back to Mark.

Mark grunted to himself. If only the stores hadn't run out of hand sanitizer. Now his screen was all nasty from G-gold's firm ass.

Ellie pointed to the aircraft. "It looks like they're loading up fast. What should we do? It's impossible to know where they're headed."

"The middle of the Earth, DUH!" Glomgold screamed, Gloria glanced over at the bushes. "I thought robots were supposed to be smart. You're just a fucking idiot."

"We can't just dig into the middle of the Earth, G-dawg. They're taking a plane, my guess is they're heading to a certain cave."

"Ahhhhh..." Glomgold rubbed his chubby, greasy hands together like a fly again. "We follow them with your plane then. Then, we shoot sharks at their plane while they fly. One will land inside and kill SCROOGE MCDUCK while the plane is in the air. His family won't be aware because he's in his sleeping quarters so they will arrive at the destination with Scroogie dead and us alive and then we grab the treasure."

"Oooooor, and okay hear me out, we just sneak onto their plane so we get a free ride to the center of the earth and just kill them later?" Mark chimed in.

"No!"

"I agree with Mr. Beaks. We have a higher chance of being successful if we keep a low profile."

Mark pumped his chest with his fist before giving a peace sign to show respect for Ellie.

"You're SUPPOSED to be MY niece! Why do you keep ARGUING WITH ME!?" Glomgold yelled. Before the others could respond, a stick poked him right in the eye. "OW!"

"Is someone hiding in the bushes?" A feminine voice asked.

"Nooooo," Glomgold covered his mouth to give himself a muffled tone, along with what he thought was a disguised voice. "It's just the bushes talking. We have a mind of our own. Ooooooh. Spooky."

"Hmm. okay yeah that checks out. Guess I'll be going now. Bye talking bushes!"

Ellie and Mark both looked and Glomgold dumfoundedly.

"...Wait, that actually worked?" Ellie asked.

"#madrespectbro."

Glomgold laughed "What a fucking idiot!"

"Hey I'm still here, talking bush."

"...uh, no you're not."

Gloria had enough of this bs. She peered into the bushes to see who was sneaking around.

"Oh hey, it's the weirdos from chapter 4!"

"We are not weirdos, YOU'RE the WEIRDO!" Glomgold jumped up, poking a finger at her beak.

Gloria ignored that and smacked his hand out of her face. "What are you guys doing here?"

Mark threw off his sweatshirt so he was only wearing his button up shirt. "We are mormons from the church. Care to hear about our lord and savior, Joseduck Smith?"

"What's a mormom?" Ellie asked.

"First the soup and now mormons!?"

Mark continued, clearing his throat angrily to shut the other two up. "Excuse them. They're elders in training."

"So you three are all mormons who are running for mayor and now hiding in Mr. McDuck's bushes for what reason exactly?"

"DON'T QUESTION OUR RELIGION LIKE THAT, MISSY!"

"Look. if you guys don't leave, I'll get Mr. McDuck out here and he'll go psycho on all of your mormon asses!"

"Just like how he went psycho on the homosexuals?" Ellie tilted her head.

"Ellie, now really isn't the time." Mark whispered to her.

"Alright alright we'll leave!" Glomgold sneered, giving Gloria the middle finger as he waddled off. Mark and Ellie gave each other a confused look before following. Ellie proceeded to flip Gloria off as well, following her Uncle's gesture.

"I would NEVER flip off a lady! #respectwomen2020!"

Gloria sighed, shaking her head and walking away. "Simp." She muttered to herself.

"Uncle Glomgold?" Ellie ran a few feet to catch up to the fuming fat and stout duck.

"Yes cool-robot niece?"

"If we aren't sneaking onto the plane, should we go forth with the plan of me stabbing him in a major artery?"

"Oh no no no," Glomgold laughed miniachly to himself. "We're sneaking onto the plane right now. And later down the line I will kill Scrooge Mcduck meself."

"But how do we get inside? I would assume that his plane is locked and guarded." She pointed out.

"STOP QUESTIONIN' MEH!" He shouted. Mark turned around to make sure that didn't attract any attention. "I am Flintheart Glomgold and no one knows Scrooge like I do. There is always an opening. He's not as smart as he seems."

During Glomgold's little speech, Mark got tired of hearing him talk and decided to listen to Dubstep hits from 2012 through his earphones.

The trio walked around the mansion so they were in the bushes again, but this time, on the other side of the yard. Genius.

"There." Glomgold pointed to the cargo opening. A tall muscular duck was standing outside of it, sleeping on the job conveniently. "We go now. Come Glomsquad."

"Glomsquad?"

"That is our group name now. Got a problem with my choice, MARKY?"

"Why not The Mark Threesome ™?"

"BECAUSE I'M THE LEADER AND I SAY GLOMSQUAD!"

"I like The Mark Threesome." Ellie added, obviously not knowing what it meant.

Mark gave a wink at Ellie and left his hand in the air for a high five. Ellie wasn't sure how hive fives worked so she left him hanging.

"For the LAST TIME! IT IS GLOMSQUAD AND THAT'S FINAL!"

Mark, still left hanging, sighed. "Fine. Whatever. But I'm posting about this on my twitter and insta just so you know."

"After we are on the plane! The green one could find us and then our cover will be blown!"

Scurrying like a cockroach, Glomgold scuttered onto the plane, past a sleeping Launchpad. The other two followed closely behind. As big of an airship it was, there weren't a lot of good hiding places except for boxes that had been loaded on.

Glomgold yawned and curled up in a little Glomball in a box.

"Goodnight Glomsquad!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They'll be more illustrations next chapter


	6. Plane Hijacking Shenanigans

"Alright, crew! Ready for take off?" Scrooge beamed.

"Sure thing, Mr. McD!" Launchpad gave an 'aye aye' signal.

Lena, Huey, Webby, and Gloria in passenger seats, seatbelts on because this fanfiction puts safety first.

"I dunno, Uncle Scrooge." Huey's voice had wavered a little bit. "Are you sure this is a good idea? My mom is going to get real mad. And if I get grounded, it wouldn't be with Louie because he's being good and not coming for once."

"Don't worry, lad. You're mother is too busy taking care of Dewey. She'll hardly notice we're gone."

"She'll totally notice." Webby stated bluntly.

"Whatever. I'll get you out of your punishment, Huey. Don't you worry."

Huey sighed, holding his baseball cap to his chest. "If you say so, Uncle Scrooge."

Outside the cargo door shut as the engine began to roar. It was getting rather late and the headlights shined brightly through the night's fog.

Donald Duck, with a large luggage packed to the brim with clothes and medical supplies, waddled as fast as he could toward the plane. "WAIT FOR ME! WAIIIIITTT!"

The gust of wind from the plane sent Donald flying backwards into the mansion with his luggage flying everywhere in the process. Some of the clothes flew far away from him, out of sight. He wailed to the night sky as the plane flew off into it.

Scrooge turned around from the seat upfront next to Launchpad. He looked at Gloria and the kids. "Gloria, Lena, neither of you have been on a GREAT adventure with THE McDuck clan before, so I hope you're prepared for the time of your lives. You will stare death in the face, blood and tears will be shed, but in the end it will all be worth it because we will have found the lost city of Agartha in the middle of the Earth!"

"Ummmm Gyro didn't mention staring death in the face when I applied for the internship."

"That incel doesn't mention a lot of things."

"I'm surprised you know what that word is." Lena raised a brow.

"Louie teaches me slang every once in a while." He winked before turning back around in his chair. "Know which way the north pole is, Launchpad?"

"Uhhhhhh... North?"

"We need to be heading North-East right now but yes. Good job, Launchpad." Scrooge pulled up Waddle maps for him just in case. Not like Launchpad could read it anyways, but he managed to fly everywhere before. "Oh and by the way, Gloria. I packed a tool kit with the rest of the cargo for you to bring with you since you're a scientist and everything." He pointed a thumb toward the back.  
_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Move your nasty parrot feet away from me face, Beaks!" Glomgold whisper screamed. There ended up being no empty boxes so the three had to cram into one, disturbing Glomgold's wanted slumber. That only added to his constant grumpiness.

"Keep your voice down, dude! They'll hear us! Also, they aren't nasty, I moisturize every day thank you very much."

"They do look hydrated." Ellie concluded.

Mark wanted to give Ellie another high five but he remembered the let down from earlier.

"I don't care about hydration! I just want you lot away from me so I can get me beauty sleep! I don't want to have bags under me eyes when I steal the treasure from Scrooge McDuck. Not only will he be humiliated when I have the treasure and win the election and hopefully also kill him, but I'll also look very good while doing so!"

Mark laughed to himself, "Buddy, no amount of sleep can fix that! Boom Roasted!"

"Excuuuuuse me Mr. 'hydrated feet'."

"Sh!" Ellie hushed.

"WOT?"

"I SAID BE QUIET!"

"DON'T YOU YELL AT YOUR UNCLE!"

"BUT I HEAR SOMEONE COMING!"

"GOD YOU GUYS ARE SO ANNOYING!" Mark covered his ears.

Hearing a commotion, Gloria walked over to where the Glomsquad was camping out in while she was searching for her tool kit and knocked on one side of the box.

The inside went silent.

"Anyone in there?"

"No." The same voice that the bushes had responded. "Just a simple box here."

Mark punched Glomgold. "OW!"

"Man, I'm tired of you mayoral mormon whatever you guys are. I'm getting Scrooge."

"No!" Ellie leapt out of the box, much to Glomgold's horror, and grabbed Gloria by the arm. "You can not tell Scrooge McDuck, the homosexual hater."

"Hey dude, get off of me!"

"WAY TO GO, NIECE! YOU BLEW OUR COVER!" Glomgold's little head peeked out from the box.

Ellie let go of Gloria and turned to Glomgold. "Uncle Glomgold, she already knew we were here."

"WOT?"

"How did you guys even get in here?!"

"We snuck in like the cunning little devils we are! For we are THE GLOMSQUADDDDD!"

"Gloria?" Another scottish accent yelled from up front. "Is everything alright back there?"

"NOT REALLY!" Gloria yelled back.

"Oh dear." Scrooge grabbed his cane and started to make his way toward the back. The kids followed him.

"Oh wow! Adventure is starting on the plane already!" Webby squealed. Lena gave her a high five.

"What on Earth is going-" The group of four stopped as Scrooge laid his eyes on Glomgold, some girl, and Mark Beaks sitting criss cross applesauce on his phone in an open cargo box. "Glomgold? Wot are you doing on my plane?"

"Er- uhhhh- what are YOU doing on MY plane, McDuck?! That's the real question we should be asking here!"

Scrooge pinched in between his eyes. "Please tell me why you decided to bring your niece and Mark Beaks with you on whatever scheme you're planning."

"I'm here to take pictures!" To further explain his case, Mark took a flash photo of Scrooge, Huey, Webby and Lena, causing them to go blind for a second.

"Ah!" Scrooge rubbed his eyes, regaining his vision. "When I found out you were running for mayor with your niece I thought perhaps you were happy and would stop scheming for at least 24 hours, but I should've known you would put your own family in danger anyway."

"Boom roasted!" Mark took another photo. Thankfully the flash was off this time around.

"Ooooohohoho, you think you're soooo smart, Scroogie." Glomgold got all up in his face. "But I know what you're up to. Thinking you can take all the treasure in the middle of the Earth for yourself!"

"What treasure?!"

"The treasure at the center of the earth, dummy! Why else are you going all the way down there?!"

Scrooge shook his head and laughed. "To spend time with my family! Treasure isn't the main goal here."

"THEN YOU'RE AN EVEN BIGGER DUMMY THEN I THOUGHT! MUAHAHAHAH!" Glomgold gave himself a high five. "1 point for Glomsquad."

"Glomsquad?" Huey asked, curiously.

"The name of MY family and the best team in the WORLD!"

"Scrooge, they were in your bushes earlier. They pretended to be mormons and I told them to go away." Gloria sighed.

"Glomgold, you brought your 'squad' to spy on me?" He turned to walk back toward the front of the plane. "I'm going to tell Launchpad to turn the plane around."

Glomgold gritted his teeth. "OH NO YOU DON'T, MCDUCK!" Glomgold jumped Scrooge, slamming him into the ground. The two immediately started squabbling on the floor.

"Uncle Scrooge!" The three kids screamed in unison. They ran to help but were cut off by Mark Beaks.

"No you don't, loserz!" He put an L on his forehead.

"Move!" Lena screamed.

"Only if you beat me at Mario Kart." He turned on the new Mario Kart app, rubbing it in their faces, smugly. "I was able to get the beta version a week early because I'm awesome like that!"

They all sighed, taking out their phones.

Gloria and Ellie stood in the corner, watching chaos erupt on the plane. The pilot up front didn't seem to notice as he whistled to himself.

"Hey, Ellie right? Sorry that your blazer was ripped."

Ellie looked down at her cardigan. "It's okay. It's only the one I was born with." She stated bluntly.

Gloria wasn't quite sure what she meant by that but whatever. "Your uncle is kind of weird."

She nodded her head in agreement. "I became aware of that about 30 minutes ago. But I suppose it's understandable when he's fighting against such a monster all the time."

"Who? Scrooge?"

Ellie nodded her head again. "Yes. I do not appreciate his crimes against orphans with soup and the homosexuals."

Gloria laughed. "Girl, what the hell are you talking about?"

"I'm sorry. He's done so many crimes it's hard to keep track. Does murder sound familiar? He killed Mr. Beaks' only son."

She pointed to Mark who was sitting on the floor playing Mario Kart with the three kids as Glomgold and Scrooge continued to battle each other from behind.

"Look how heartbroken he is"

"HEY WHO THREW THAT BLUE SHELL?!"

"I don't know what that means, but it sounds like despair to me."

"I'm pretty sure Mark Beaks doesn't have any kids. The man is only in his twenties. I follow him on twitter and there aren't any baby photos."

"Well..." Ellie glanced at Glomgold. "My Uncle wouldn't lie to me. I trust him."

Gloria shrugged at that comment, not sure on how to reply to that. "Yeah..." She went back to watching the two uncles brawl it out on the floor. It was pretty entertaining.

"I'M GOING TO KICK YOU OUT OF TOWN SCROOGIE! GET YOUR MANSION AND THEN KILL YOU AFTER YOU HAVE MONTHS TO LOATHE ME WHILE HOMELESS!"

"LIKE YOU WOULD EVER BE ELECTED MAYOR, YOU GRIMY SON OF A BITCH!" Scrooge hit him across the face, knocking Glomgold off of him.

"Oh but I will, and when I do I will become the richest duck in the world MUAHAHAHHAHA!"

Scrooge stood on top of Glomgold, ready to smash his face in with his cane when he suddenly got punched in the face. He was sent flying a few feet, hitting the floor hard. Ellie stood above her Uncle, fists bawled before she helped him back up.

Gloria froze as she watched the scene unfold. She covered her mouth with her hand in shock.

The children all gasped "UNCLE SCROOGE!"

Mark didn't stop playing his game of Mario Kart and continued on as the children left their phones to aid Scrooge.

"Now THAT was awesome! Good work there, cool niece!" Glomgold dusted himself off.

Scrooge coughed, lifting himself off the ground as he rubbed his cheek in pain. No one had punched him like that since 1969.

"Are you alright, Uncle Scrooge?" Webby asked. All of the kids surrounded him as he tried to regroup.

He nodded his head, despite kneeling back down as he heaved. "Aye. I just need a moment to get my groundings."

"HEY WHAT ABOUT OUR GAME!" Mark shouted at the kids. "I'M WINNING YA KNOW!"

Glomgold kicked Mark's phone across the room as he walked by toward Scrooge. "Hehehe, looks like Scroogie couldn't take a punch from a girl! THIS IS MY PLANE NOW!"

"Yo dawg, women are strong and powerful! I'm here for you ladies!" Mark pointed to all of the females on board before he scrambled on the floor to pick up his phone.

"WHATEVER!" Glomgold snatched Scrooge's cane, waving it around until he hit the kids. They all hit the ground, alongside Scrooge.

The only "good guy" left standing was Gloria.

"IS THERE ANY ROPE?" Glomgold yelled to Ellie and Mark. "We're doing a good old hijacking!"

Mark walked over, holding out rope he had picked up from one of the crates. He blew a bubble with the gum he had in his mouth which no one knew how he got.

Gloria kept her back to the wall and snuck over to where Mark was to do a sneak attack. That plan was short lived because Ellie already saw and immediately decked her in the face too.

"Hold her down while we tie up the others." Mark commanded like the badass he was. "#thatsanorder, sorry, fellow feminist, this isn't because you're a woman or anything. Just following orders."

Gloria could only watch helplessly as all the kids along with Scrooge were tied up. They struggled, but with Scrooge out of it, there wasn't anything the kids could do against the mighty Glomgold and Mark Beaks. Also because they were smacked with a cane.

Before she knew it, Ellie had tied her up as well.

She looked up at Ellie with hatred in her eyes. Ellie actually had a reaction for once and gave a worried look before walking away to join her Uncle and Mark Beaks.

"THIS PLANE IS MINE! YA HEAR ME?! MINE!" Glomgold cheered.

"What? Did you say something Mr. McD? I can barely hear you over the sound of chaos and commotion." Launchpad asked.

Mark Beaks was now sitting in the passenger seat next to Launchpad, smacking his gum. "Nah. He didn't say anything. You're good bro."

"Oh that's a relief. Thanks, Mr. B!"

"Anytime, pal."

Ellie began to tie Launchpad's torso to his seat.

"Woah hey! Cool new seatbelt!"

Launchpad was silent for a few seconds until he spoke up. He smiled. "Oh hey I should probably let you guys know that the plane is out of fuel and we will be having an emergency landing annnnnnyyyy minute now."

"YOU WOT?"

The engines sputtered a few times before going silent. Nothing but wind could be heard from outside. It felt like the world had stopped until G force took over.

Glomgold started floating off the ground. "OH FUK!"  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Gyro looked at his phone solemnly. "Why isn't Gloria picking up?"


	7. Lost In Alaska (Part 1)

Scrooge pried open his eyes that had been slightly frozen over. What? Where were they? He looked over at the barren waste land. "Aye. The north pole." He muttered to himself.

He stood up, the cane luckily in the snow beside him. The rope Glomgold had tied him up with had gone loose in the crash and laid on the ground, covered by snow.

Sudden panic took Scrooge over. "Kids! You there!? Anyone?"

"I'm here Mr. McD!" Launchpad raised a hand weakly in the air. "My back kinda hurts though, but it's cool. And I'm kinda hungry."

"Brush yourself off lad, we've got to find the kids!"

"Oh okay, cool." Launchpad scrambled onto his feet. He gasped when he saw the wreck his plane had become. "Oh man that's unfixable, Mr. McD. Oopsie."

"We need to find the kids, Launchpad! Focus!" Scrooge put his hands around his mouth. "Huey, Webby, Lena?! New intern girl?!"

"Way ahead of ya, Mr. McD!" Launchpad began to look around but all he could see was white. "Hmmmmmm. Not much to see except snow! Hey, we can build a snowman, ! That would be pretty fun, right?"

Scrooge ignored him as he frantically ran through the snow. "Follow me, Launchpad! We are finding those kids!"

"The one with the hat right?"

Scrooge ignored him and continued to run. He couldn't get separated from his family again.

That wasn't an option...  
________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Oy! Me back!" Glomgold groaned as he got up. Man was he pissed! As soon as he successfully kidnapped SCROOGE MCDUCK, he immediately lost him! "Argh! Fuck this I say! Where are we? Alaska? Where's the penguins?"

"Who cares about your back! I don't have any signal! This sucks!" Mark said as he desperately tried to hold his phone up to the sky. "Omg no, I gotta keep this baby warm." He shoved it into his pocket to keep the metal from freezing in the snow.

"Wait a second..." Glomgold squatted as he thought to himself. "Where's me robot-baby niece?"

Mark shrugged. "Doesn't matter. It's replaceable."

"Well DUH! But we should still try to find her! We can't make another robot in the middle of Alaska!"

"Oooooh yeahhhhh good point... HEY ROBO-BITCH!"

"AYE! ROBOT NIECE!?"

"Hey look," Mark said, crouched down in the snow. "I think I see her arm" Mark grabbed onto what he thought was Ellie and yanked her up. Nope it was only the intern, Gloria.

"Oh god damn it." Mark groaned. "Ugh, so we don't really care about you. Be useful and tell us if you saw the robot."

"What robot?"

Glomgold was shivering in the background like a pussy as Mark sassily put his hands on his hips and clicked his tongue. "Ugh! I hate explaining things! The one that was with us."

In Gloria's mind, she was imagining a metallic robot or something cooler than what Ellie looked like so she wasn't getting the hint. "I still don't understand."

Mark groaned, throwing his head back. "Oh. My. Duck. Jesus." He looked back at Gloria, angrily, and shook her by the shoulders. "The girl with the cardigan!"

"Ellie is a robot?! What the fuck?!"

Glomgold marched over to the shivering duck. "MY robot!" He shoved her just because he could. "Now tell us your answer so we can leave you to rot in the snow."

"Hey, I was just buried in a shit ton of snow! You think I know where she went? Y'all are wild."

"NO! YOU'RE THE WILD ONE!" Glomgold screamed.

"Um, like, listen," Mark began. "We're just gonna go so laterz. Oh and also don't follow us."

Gloria kept silent and watched the two leave without her. She quietly followed behind them anyways. She wasn't going to die alone in the cold.

"G-gold. Where are we going?"

"You think I know, MARK BEAKSSSSS?" He stomped on the ground angrily.

"I guess our best bet would be to head back to the plane." He pointed to the smoke in the distance that Glomgold was too stupid to notice. "Also that stupid chick is following us so whatever I guess."

Gloria sighed and walked back over to them. "You guys can't just ditch me in the snow."

"FINE!" Glomgold scoffed. "But if I see wild penguins I am feeding you to them!"

"Yeah! And you can't be in the Glomsquad either!" Mark added.

"Wouldn't dream of it." Gloria snapped back. "I'll leave as soon as I find the others."

"GOOD!"

Gloria saw a small patch of Navy blue in the distance and nudged the two of them. "Hey, is that her over there?"

"ROBOT BABEH!" Glomgold squealed as he ran over to the navy blue in the snow. He bent over to see his niece laying on her back in the snow, hands over her stomach.

"Hey, Uncle Glomgold." Ellie said nonchalantly.

"What the FUCK are YE DOING?!"

Ellie looked around at her surroundings. "Nothing I guess"

Mark Beaks sighed. "Yeah okay. You hurt?" He asked. "Actually don't answer that because I don't care. We're regrouped so let's head to the plane."

"I'm fine." Ellie stood up, wiping the snow off of her. She looked at Gloria. "Why is she with us?"

"I've been asking myself that same question." Gloria spat.

All was silent and quiet for a moment until Gloria snuck up on Mark Beaks again and this time successfully decked him right in his pretty face. "That's for earlier, bitch!"

"WHAT THE FUCK!? That's going to leave a bruise on my FACE! I can't take photos with a bruise on my FACE!" Mark Beaks shoved her back. "You're a- you're a bitch!" Mark Beaks had trouble saying that last line considering he was a fake feminist, but he managed since none of his adoring fans were around.

Gloria knew where to get him where it hurts. She took out her phone, pulled up twitter and was beginning to type about what just happened on her feed. Before she posted it she held up her phone for Mark to read. "As soon as I get a signal, this bitch will go viral!"

He gasped. "You WOULDN'T!"

"I WILL!"

"SHUT UP! YOU'RE HURTING MEH EARS!" Glomgold shouted. "You two can keep on fighting but me and my cool-robot niece are heading to the plane. Then we will rebuild it and leave SCROOGE MCDUCK here to freeze."

Gloria put her phone away and followed behind Glomgold and Ellie, sending Mark one last evil look.

He grunted to himself, making a mental note to try to get her phone away from her later.

"Uncle Glomgold," Ellie said "I don't think any of us know how to rebuild a plane."

"Oh..." He muttered. "That's right."  
______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Huey grabbed his arm. "Ow..." He whispered. His consciousness was brought back as he opened his eyes. He looked around in horror at the shredded plane around him. "Oh no. No no no no no." Panicking, he grabbed his Junior Woodchuck guidebook from under his hat and frantically flipped through the pages. "I- I can't find a page about plane crashes in the snow!"

"Huey?" Webby laid a hand on his shoulder. "You okay? We had quite the crash."

"Webby?! You're okay?" He jumped, hugging her. "I thought I was all alone." He let go of her and noticed she was blushing just a tad. "Oh, um, where's Lena?"

"Yo." Huey turned to see Lena leaning against the remains of the wall.

Webby gasped and went to greet Lena with a hug. "LENA!"

"Hey, pink." She patted her on the head. "It's a bit hard for a plane crash to kill a shadow soooo..."

"Oh haha," Webby rubbed the back of her head. "That makes sense."

Huey walked over to join the two. "Where are the others?"

Lena shrugged. "How would we know?"

"You- you mean to tell me..." Huey began to panic again. "We're stranded... alone?!"

"I'm sure Scrooge is nearby!" Webby tried to cheer Huey up, seeing how worried he had become. "C'mon. Why don't we go look?"

"Y-yeah." Huey wiped his eyes. "You're right."

The trio walked out of the plane to see a barren waste land of snow. Unbeknownst to them, Scrooge's footprints had long been covered up.

Huey looked around, shivering. "I dont- I don't see anyone."

"Me neither." Lena added, worry in her tone as well.

"What are we supposed to do now?!" Huey grabbed his hat, beginning to hyperventilate.

"Hey it's okay, Huey." Webby wrapped her arms around him. "I guess we just go straight and hope we come across someone?"

He nodded as Webby let go of him. "I guess that's our only option."

"We better not run into the "Glomsquad"." Lena quoted, trying to lighten the mood despite the situation.

That made Huey feel a bit better. He made a small laugh at her joke and stepped into the snow. "The Junior Woodchuck Guidebook states that your best bet when lost is to travel north."

Lena raised a brow. "In the north pole?"

"It's the only idea I have, okay!"

"Alright alright" Lena didn't want the poor little guy to start freaking out again. "Lead the way then."

Huey gathered himself and began to walk with as much courage as he could manage. Truly he had no idea which way was north without a compass, but admitting that would be too embarrassing at this point. He guessed based on the way the wind was blowing.

The kids walked for a long time, shivering in what was becoming a blizzard.

"We need to find shelter soon or we're going to get hypothermia if we haven't already." Huey shivered. The snow was past their ankles.

"Should we turn around and head back to the plane or do we keep going forward?" Webby asked Huey.

Huey struggled to find an answer so Lena decided to take the lead on this one. "It's too late to go back. We've been walking, for what, two hours?" She asked, not expecting an answer. "Maybe Scrooge is just a bit further looking for us. Maybe we can catch up to him and he can figure out what to do next? Or we find a cave or something."

"There aren't many caves in the north pole." Huey stated through gritted teeth. His arms were wrapped around him. He was still only wearing a polo shirt. His winter jacket was a lost cause after the wreck. He started looking around for the hope there was a cave anyway. But a red coat through the blizzard caught his eye. "Uncle Scrooge?"


	8. Lost in Alaska (Part 2)

Flintheart Glomgold, Mark Beaks, Ellie and Gloria forced their way through the sudden blizzard that had hit, making their way toward the airplane that was oh so far in the distance.

Mark took out his phone to check if there was a connection or not every so often, only to be disappointed every single time. "MAN THIS FUCKING SUCKS! I can't even complain on twitter!"

"Shut your trap, Beaks! I'm freezing me behind off!" Glomgold snapped.

Mark ignored him and pulled up his camera. "Hey! I can take a photo of us to post later! Everyone say #lostinablizzard! Except for you, Gloria, get out of the shot!"

Gloria shook her head and stood her ground. Was she with assholes? Yes. But she would kill to be on Mark Beaks' twitter.

Ellie took notice of her stubbornness and pushed her into the snow to be out of shot. She landed face first into the ice. "Hashtag lost in a blizzard." Ellie said, confused on what a hashtag was but went with it anyway.

Mark took a shot. He groaned when it didn't come out very well. Glomgold was doing an :( face in the corner while Ellie did an awkward smile. He should've known robots didn't know how to smile very well. The only person who looked hot in the shot was himself.

But to top it all off! Gloria was in the shot too, face first in the snow. "Aw man I can't post this! You all look like total loserz! #disappointed." He turned around to take a selfie of himself alone. "That's better. Looking baller, me." He gave himself a high five.

"Prick" Gloria muttered to herself as she got up to dust off the snow on her clothes.

"DO NOT INSULT ANYONE IN THE GLOMSQUAD, YOU IGNORANT GIRL!" Glomgold shouted. He dug a finger into her shirt. "We're ditching you first chance we get."

"Fine by me, asshole! I'm tired of always running into you guys!"

"Um, like..." Mark Beaks was still taking selfies with a peace sign in the blizzard as he spoke. "We're tired of running into you so there. Boom, roasted."

Ellie crossed her arms and glared at Gloria as she walked beside her uncle. "The fact you're on that monster's side makes this whole situation worse." She had a major bite in her tone. "You don't even realize how brainwashed you are."

"Oh that's rich coming from you..."

"What's that supposed to mean!?"

"You're clearly on the morally wrong team, Ellie. These two dorks have done nothing but try to destroy Duckburg for years! Emphasis on the word 'try'."

Ellie paused for a moment. "Is that true, Uncle Glomgold?" There was pure concern in her voice.

"Dudez..." Mark had put his phone away again to warm it up after all the selfies he took in the below zero temperatures. "Let's just, like, change the subject."

"Fine by me." Gloria muttered.

"Stop saying 'fine by me'!" Glomgold snapped. "It's ANNOYING!"

"Your FACE IS ANNOYING!"

"OH WHOOPSIE!" Beaks shouted to get everyone to shut up. "Looks like we're already at the plane. Wow, what a shame that this conversation needs to suddenly end."

The foursome looked up at the wreck in shock. Mark popped his now frozen gum, pieces fell to the icy ground below. "Oh damn." He took a photo with his phone. "I'm going to post about this later. Man, I'll get so many pity donations for being in a plane crash."

"ROBOT BABEH!" Glomgold screamed. "Fix the airplane at ONCE!" He commanded, stomping on the ground furiously.

"What?" Ellie looked at the plane to study it before looking back.

"The PLANE! F-I-X-I-T!"

"I don't know what "fixit" means, but I'm not capable of repairing an airplane. That's not in my programming."

"FUCKING HELL, ROBOT BABEH!" Glomgold kicked the airplane, immediately regretting his decision afterwards. He grabbed his foot in pain. "OW! ME FOOT!"

A few scrap pieces that were still intact began to fall due to his giant ass webbed feet stomping every 10 seconds.

"G-gold, chill. You're totes gonna get us killed." Mark stuffed both of his hands in his front pant pockets as he walked inside the wreckage to look around. "Actually wait, keep going, this would be a really cool twitter story update! Everyone knows you get more followers if you fake your own death."

Gloria face palmed before walking into the plane as well. "You guys keep doing whatever you're doing. I'm going to look for supplies."

"Uhhh do you guys hear somethingggg? Nope okay me neither." Mark said louder than normal to emphasise his point.

"Oh, that was just Gloria speaking." Ellie said.

"O-M-G!" Mark gave Ellie a shove. "Just go with it, capiche? We're ignoring her!"

"Do not shove me, Mr. Beaks."

"Yeah, Mr. Beaks, I thought you respected women!" Gloria said, backing Ellie up.

"I do! I'm a #simp for the followers!" He did the hashtag sign with his hands. "I just don't appreciate MY own invention mouthing me off!"

"Well, guess what, pal, she doesn't owe you anything! So why don't you fuck off?! Also your selfies SUCK!"

"Why are you so against me, dudette!?" Mark put his hands on his hips. "Go fight G-gold instead for Duck Jesus' sake!"

Gloria ignored him and began to look through some nearby boxes and debris to try to find anything salvageable. "Dude, if you keep it up I'll deck you in the face again."

Ellie stood between Mark and Gloria to form some sort of shield. "I will not allow that."

"Girl, I've been backing you up this whole time, what are you talking about?"

"That doesn't change the fact you're on Scrooge's side."

"#yeah!" Mark took another selfie.

"Adding a hashtag to the front of the word doesn't make you cool or anything! Just thought I should let you know!"

"What do you know about being cool? #idiot."

The three continued to squabble as Glomgold was angrily stomping around the airship. Turned out robot babeh was more useless than he thought. So was that stupid mechanic scientist whatever she was. His kilts were more likely to fly then this plane getting repaired. There was no way in hell he was dying in Alaska with the penguins! He began kicking things, more debris falling from the ceiling,

Ellie took notice as Gloria and Mark continued to fight about hashtags. "Uncle Glomgold, I believe you should stop."

He continued kicking the iced over metal wall, the ground beneath beginning to shake. "Well maybe YOU should stop being so fucking USELESS!"

She bit her tongue, not knowing what to say to her Uncle.

"YOU'RE #LAME!" Mark screamed to Gloria, taking more selfies. As he was doing so, he realized the ground behind him was cracking. "Wait. #what?"

Everyone went silent before the plane fell into an abyss, the ground crumbling completely.

The only thing that could be heard from above was Glomgold.

"FUCK MEH KILTSSSSSSsssssss!"  
___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Uncle Scrooge?!"

Scrooge turned around in shock, tears formed in his eyes as he smiled in relief. "Oh, kids. Bless me bagpipes! I thought I lost you!"

Huey ran up and gave his favorite uncle (sorry Donald) a hug. He began to tear up as well. "I thought we were going to die out here."

"We probably will!" Launchpad added, giving a thumbs up.

"Shut up, Launchpad!" Scrooge's glare shut him up immediately.

"Sorry, Mr. McD..."

"Where were you and the lassies?"

"In the plane." He pointed back to the direction they had come from.

"In the-?" Scrooge didn't know what to say to that. He sure as hell wasn't going to tell his favorite nephew (Sorry Dewey and Louie) that he had ignored the crash and walked in the opposite direction. "...we had fallen so far away that we didn't see the plane." He lied.

"Yeah we did, Mr. McD! Silly guy, you must've forgotten that you said to not search the plane!"  


All Scrooge wanted at the moment was to wrap his elderly hands around McQuack's beefy throat and strangle him to death. Leave him in the snow to freeze over and have archaeologists find thousands of years later.

Sadly he couldn't do that in front of children.

"McQuack..." He angrily said through gritted teeth. "You must've hit your head on the ground a bit too hard."

"Hmmmm..." Launchpad scratched his head. "I don't really feel a bump but if you say so!"

Lena raised a brow but didn't say anything. Scrooge was a terrible liar.

Taking the initiative, Webby decided to change the topic. "Uncle Scrooge, what are we going to do now?"

"Yeah, Pink has a point." Lena scratched the back of her head. "Just freeze out here?"

"Argh." Scrooge waved off their concerns. "A mere crash is nothing. The plan to find the lost underground city of Agartha is still on."

Huey put his hands together. "Uncle Scrooge, with the utmost respect, I don't think that's the greatest idea."

"Ah nonsense, lad! We've come all this way! Might as well keep going!"

"What about that scientist that was with us?" Lena questioned.

"I'm afraid finding the underground is more important than continuing to search in these temperatures." Scrooge turned around and continued to head north. "Follow me, kids. With any luck she'll have found her way to Agartha already. She seems like a smart, lass."

"Mr. McD?"

"What do you want, Launchpad?" Scrooge still wanted to strangle him.

"Is that the opening to the middle of the Earth?" He pointed to a large crater that led to a cave.

"Bless me bagpipes!" He smiled, grabbing onto his hat. "Looks like we're closer to the city than we thought, kids."

"I'm not a kid, Mr. McD."

"Shut up, Launchpad."


	9. The Chapter Where Gloria Gets Pushed Off A Cliff

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for the late update. I simply just forgot to post the chapter yesterday.

Glomgold, Mark, Ellie, and Gloria wandered through the caves for what seemed like hours. It doesn't need to be described because fuck writing all that shit. To sum it up, Glomgold was complaining like a whiny ass bitch while Mark tried to take selfies despite the poor lighting coming from his phone.

Ellie and Gloria remained silent for the most part.

"Yo, uh, dudez. #whatisthat?" Mark pointed to something that was illuminating from around the upcoming corner.

Glomgold squinted his eyes. "A lightning bug?"

"Lightning bugs aren't found in caves, Uncle Glomgold. The only living creatures that can be found are millipedes, cave salamanders, bats-"

"SHUT YER MOUTH, GORL!"

"Yeah. No one cares." Mark wished his gum hadn't frozen out in the cold so he could pop a bubble right now, but oh well. Hopefully his comment was sassy enough without the smacking of gum.

Gloria sighed to herself, wishing she could get away from the insanity of it all. She started to pick up the pace, heading toward the light in front of the group.

"What are you doing?" Mark asked.

"I'm gonna find out what's around the corner so I can get the hell out of here! Byeeeeeee!"

"OH NO YE DON'T!" Glomgold started scattering like a cockroach, catching up to Gloria at a concerning rate. Who knew a round and squat ass old man could run so fast. Especially in a kilt with a fanny pack.

"Get away from me!" Gloria yelled as he scuttled beside her.

Mark and Ellie ran behind, desperately trying to catch up to the two.

"I'M FINDING THE TREASURE FIRST!" Glomgold shoved Gloria. She stumbled over and hit the rocky ground.

"I swear if I get shoved one more FUCKING time!"

Mark and Ellie couldn't see her in the dark and ran over her body. Even if they did see her they would have run her over anyway but that's beside the point.

"OW! FUCK!" Gloria kicked at the two of them as they ran over her.

Glomgold hadn't said anything in a while which was concerning for the lot of them.

"G-gold?"

Ellie and Mark turned the corner, Gloria still on the ground, to see Glomgold staring awestruck at the sight before him.

"The fuck is that place?" Mark took a photo. "Totes posting this when I get a connection."

In front of them stood a cliff, and beyond in the distance was a beautifully illuminated city in the underground. It was so advanced looking and absolutely unbelievable.

Glomgold took his hat off, holding it to his chest as tears filled his eyes. "It's so beautiful."

"Actually the pictures of Cincinnati in my data are a lot more beautiful than this." Ellie pointed out.

"Shut the hell up, uncool-robo niece."

Gloria finally joined the rest of the group to see what all the fuss was about. "Oh wow..." She said to herself.

"Oh right. You're still here." Mark remarked. "Greeeeeeeaaaaat." He took more photos of the city. Ellie was right, Cincinnati was better. It wasn't that cool. Ohio was where it's at.

"Man, I can't wait to tell Scrooge about this." Gloria muttered to herself. She wished she had something to take notes down with. Her crappy flip phone on her couldn't even take quality pictures.

"Oh, you're think you're going to see the city for yerself, do ye?" Glomgold started to sound more like a Scottish pirate as he laid his hands on his hips.

"What? You guys gonna ditch me again?"

With the two brain cells floating in Glomgold's head, he came up with a quick-action idea.

"YEET!" Glomgold turned his round little body fast enough to catch Gloria off guard and pushed her off a nearby cliff.

Gloria didn't even say anything as she fell. Not even a scream. This was fine. She was dead inside anyways.

Mark laughed and took a photo of the cliff as she descended.

Ellie looked down with a horrified expression. "Uncle Glomgold, I know she's with the bad guys, but that doesn't match my definition of "morality"."

"SHUT UP ROBOT BABEH OR I'M THROWING YOU OVER THE CLIFF NEXT!"

Ellie shut her trap.

To change the subject, Mark decided to speak up yet again. "Who wants to go SHOPPINGGGGGGGG?!"

"Ohhhhh, I see." Glomgold spat. "You think whatever that city is has the same currency as Duckburg?"

"Uh I have Beakcoins. An online currency exchange on my phone. It should work!"

"Oh. I see." Glomgold put a hand to his chin. "Can I get a souvenir?"

"Sure, buddy." Mark was a little scared to say 'no'. He didn't want to be thrown off the cliff next.

"Uncle Glomgold?" Ellie asked, also afraid of being pushed off the cliff.

"WHAT?"

"I'm sorry I'm annoying you, but what does this have to do with getting vengeance on Scrooge McDuck?"

"Well, for starters, Robo-Niece, I'll have a cool new keychain that Scrooge will NEVER have! MUAHAHAHAHAHHA!"

Ellie knew that was a horrificly stupid idea, but decided not to say anything. She wanted to get on her Uncle's good side again. "That's a brilliant idea." She lied.

"I KNOWWW!" He pumped both of his fists in the air before making his way down the other cliff (the one Gloria wasn't pushed off of) to the city. "C'mon Glomsquad."

"...I still wish it was The Mark Threesome..." Mark uttered under his breath.  
_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Gloria?!" A scottish accent yelled. Gloria's vision was blurry and couldn't make out who was speaking above her. Also it was dark but whatever.

After everything that had happened, the plane crash, numerous shoves, and most recently, getting stepped on ;) and a push off of a FUCKING CLIFF, Gloria was still alive. Bruises everywhere and in constant pain, but alive.

"Who's Gloria?" A deeper voice asked. She could make out a larger figure standing next to Scrooge. "Oh, that's Gloria." Launchpad pushed a finger onto her face.

"Launchpad stop!" Huey grabbed his hand and pulled it away. "She could have a severe concussion!"

"AWESOME!" Webby chimed. "Wait... no."

"Bad call, pink."

"You dead, lass?"

"Mentally, yes. Physcially? No not yet."

"Oh I see." He laughed, helping her stand up. "You remind me of Donald. Strong willed and snarky. That's a good thing, I swear." He winked. "I knew you would make it to the cave alright. You're a smart girl. But why were you knocked out on the ground?"

It took a few moments for Gloria to remember what exactly happened; it all went by so fast. "I think Glomgold and his posse pushed me off a cliff?"

"Glomgold's here?" Scrooge exclaimed. "Curse me kilts. Of course he is."

"Oh duck Jesus..." Huey muttered under his breath.

"Huey..." Scrooge scolded. "Tell me, lass. Did they find Agartha before us?"

"There was a city... I'm not sure if that was Agartha or not but I wasn't around to see more. I know that that's where they're headed."

"FUCK!" Scrooge grabbed onto his hat, hitting his cane on the ground. The kids, including Launchpad, all jumped back and gasped. "Of course he found it."

In Huey's mind it would've been really funny if he hit Scrooge upside the head like how his mom hit Dewey for swearing but now wasn't the time. Instead he asked an important question on his mind. "Do you know which way it is? Erm- sorry, I know you just fell and everything." Wow. Now he sounded like a douche. Way to go Huey. He was the one who needed a bitch slap right now. If only Della were here. "You don't... You don't have to answer that if you don't want to." He said at a poor attempt at redemption.

Gloria shrugged. "I'm not really sure. We first started at the rubble of the plane crash and of course G-Fuck, or whatever Mark calls him, thought it would be smart idea to shake the ground from under us. We all fell underground from where the plane was. I'm not sure where you guys came from but I doubt it was from the same area."

"Aw, fuey." Huey said to himself.

"Well, I suppose we just keep heading straight then." Scrooge sighed. Gloria nodded, taking a few steps forward. "Oh no you don't. We don't know how bad your injuries are."

Gloria raised a brow. "Do you want me to just stay here?"

Scrooge shook his head. "I'm sorry to do this to you." He sighed, turning to Launchpad. "Launchpad, would you mind?"

"Sure thing, Mr. McD."

Before Gloria could protest, he swept her off her feet. Bridal style. ;)

"Comfortable?"

"My hero." Gloria said sarcastically but she really was grateful. She just thought Launchpad was low key annoying. Honestly everyone did though.

"She's doing great, 'pad." Lena gave him a pat on the shoulder. Kinda. She couldn't reach very well.

"Alright! Forward everyone!" Scrooge pointed ahead with his cane and the gang took off.


	10. The Character Development Chapter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I know this chapter is a day late as well, but I wanted to finish the illustration before posting. :)

When Glomgold first stepped into the city, his immediate reaction was "these people are fucking ugly". And my golly it was true. The people of the city looked like miniature godzillas, lizard people, and megamind cosplayers. There were no ducks to be seen. Thankfully no one had approached them (probably because of how chaotic/sexy Glomgold was), but the Glomgsquad was getting a shit load of stares.

"WHY DOES EVERYONE KEEP STARING AT MEH! YE GOT A PROBLEM?!" Glomgold waved his little fist at anyone who dared look at him funny.

A baby in a stroller began crying. The mother quickly ran away.

"Eh, Good thing you don't cry like that little bastard, right, Robot Babeh?"

Ellie didn't bother to respond to that. Instead she thought it was necessary to point something else out. "This isn't our city, we clearly don't belong here. I think it would be best to respect the city's culture and its people."

While Ellie was saying that Glomgold was pushing little lizard children over.

"Oh. Did you say something, robo-niece?"

Mark was taking selfies of him helping up children #forthemedia. "Nah, she didn't say shiat." He said. "HEY I GOT CONNECTION!" He dropped the kid he was helping up. "Okay so for my twitter post, do you think "LMAOOOOO stuck in an underground city w #wishmeluck #simp" sounds good?"

Ellie nodded.

"Okay thanks useless robot." He posted his tweet with a recent selfie of him in good lighting. He made sure to crop out the horrified looks of citizens in the background.

"ALRIGHT GLOMSQUAD!" Glomgold turned around and stopped the other two from moving forward.

"#what?"

"Ugh. "hashtag" I'm hungry!" He patted his round belly with his hands to further express himself.

"Uncle Glomgold," Ellie hesitated to speak up. "It's fine to stop for a quick snack, but now that we're in the city Scrooge was looking for, what next steps should we take to rid of him?"

"UGH. CAN'T THINK. NEED SCOTTISH SANDWICH!"

"How might one find a Scottish sandwich in an alien place?" Ellie questioned.

"You put a lettuce kilt on it DUH!"

"Yeah. I could totes go for my 1:15 PM caramel macchiato." With that, Mark turned to a nearby alien lizard person and shouted "Yoohoo, commoner, where is the closest Starducks?"

The citizen gave him wide eyes and ran away almost immediately.

"Wow, am I that ugly looking?" Mark held up his phone to look. "Nah, that can't be it. Must be you, Ellie."

Glomgold laughed at that, causing him to roll around in the dirt. For such an advanced city, the rural ground was out of place. "IT'S FUNNY 'CAUSE MY NIECE IS UGLY MUAHAHAHAHAHAH!"

"Stop!" Ellie showed the most emotion she had ever had and stomped her foot on the ground. "We are not here to make jokes and get caramel macchiatos! We are here to get the treasure that probably doesn't exist before Scrooge McDuck does and return home to continue your run for mayor! Quit wasting time! I apologize for being out of line but it seems like I'm the only one who has it together in this group. I say it's about time you two start listening to me!"

Glomgold picked himself up. "Wot did you just say to me?!"

"OOOOOOOOOOOOOHHHHH DRAMAAAAAA!" Mark started recording just in case a fight broke out.

"I said you two should start listening to me!" Ellie stepped forward, towering over her Uncle. But he wasn't intimidated because he was too stupid to be.

"WOT DID YOU JUST SAY TO ME?!"

"I SAID-"

"NO, SHUT UP I HEARD YOU!" He grabbed Ellie by the collar of her cardigan. "YOU ARE A STUPID MACHINE WHO CAN'T EVEN THINK FOR YOURSELF! YOU FOLLOW ORDERS AND YOU WILL CONTINUE TO DO SO! I BROUGHT YOU INTO THIS WORLD AND I CAN SHUT YOU DOWN ANY MOMENT!"

"Ohhhh my gooooodddddddd..." Mark whispered into the phone that was still recording the whole thing.

"Then do it! I don't want to be a part of this stupid vengeance mission anymore!" Ellie slapped his hand away and pushed him back. Glomgold fell onto his thicc behind.

"ARGHHGHGH!"

"OOOh!" Mark gasped. Man he wished that he had some popcorn right about now because shit was getting heated.

"HOW DARE YOU! I SWEAR TO DUCK JESUS THAT I'VE HAD ENOUGH!" He started kicking the dirt around him and throwing punches in the air. Citizens started gathering around to watch. "You know what?" He grit his teeth together. "I said I would shut you down and I will! MARK?"

"Yo?" Sadly, Mark had to stop the video, knowing the best of the fight was over with. It was good enough he supposed. He would look back on this on his snapchat memories years from now and laugh his ass off.

"TURN HER OFF!"

"Ummm... about that G-homie. I don't really have the tools to do that. We would have to go all the way back to Waddle so like, sucks to suck."

"You WOT?!"

"I didn't do squat. All I'm saying is you gotta wait, bro. Chillax."

"DON'T TELL ME TO 'CHILLAX'! I AM FLINTHEART GLOMGOLD AND IF I WANT MY ROBOT NIECE DESTROYED THEN DAMN IT SHE WILL BE!"

"Fine. I'll see what I can do." Mark took out his phone and started flipping through his opened tabs. "Ummm..." He started whistling to himself. "I got a silencer. Is that good enough for now?"

"That'll do, Beaks, That'll do." (tribute to Shrek) Glomgold rubbed his hands together like a fly yet again. His signature move. ;) smexy

"Wha-" Ellie's voice got cut off, she grabbed her throat in panic.

"There you go, G-gold." Mark started going through his twitter again. So far he had over 9000 responses/likes on his recent post. Nice.

"MUAHAHAHAHAHA!" He started twerking as a victory dance next to Ellie. "WHATCHA GONNA DO, ROBOT BABEH? OH THAT'S RIGHT, YOU CAN'T SPEAK! HA HA!"

Ellie just stood there with a shocked expression.

"Follow along with my orders," Glomgold grabbed her by the collar again, having to jump up to do so because of his short ass. "And MAYBE I'll tell Beaks to turn your voice back on."

"There it is..." Scrooge said, pointing his cane toward the structures in the distance. "The lost city of Agartha. My, how beautiful."

"I think Cincinnati looks better, Mr. McD." Launchpad said. His arm was getting tired so he moved Gloria over his shoulder while he was comparing an under ground city to Ohio.  


"Shut up, Launchpad." Lena muttered. "Ohio is a shit place."

"What are we going to do once we enter the city, Uncle Scrooge?" Huey asked. Currently he was taking notes on the back page of his Junior Woodchuck guidebook.

"Ah, I don't know. Site see. Maybe make new friends and find some treasure." He smiled. "But let me be clear. These people may have never seen our kind before so we must be careful. Understood?"

Nobody answered his question because they were all too busy thinking of what they were going to do once in the city. Huey wanted to get a cool new keychain.

"I dunno about you guys but I wanna fight an ancient monster who lives here!" Webby said as she began punching the air in front of her.

"Hell yeah, pink." Lena gave her an uptop.

Gloria was still kinda hanging out in Launchpad's arm just listening to everything. Her head hurt a lot less now thankfully. She's just vibin'.

"Gloria, you doing okay there, lassie?"

"I'm good, just chillin'." She shrugged. "Is it okay if I walk now?" Gloria didn't find Launchpad very sexy like some of the Ducktales fandom. She didn't feel comfortable being so close to him. He was alright but not an "alright I'll fuck you ;)" type of alright. Mark Beaks was more of that type of guy if he wasn't such an asshole.

"No!" Huey intruded into the conversation. "The Junior Woodchuck Guidebook states that you should stay off of your feet for at least a week after getting a concussion."

"Well Launchpad isn't going to be carrying me around for a whole week, Huey."

"He can until we get to the city at the very least." Huey concluded.

"Alright Gloria, you can be put down once we're in the city." Scrooge said, agreeing with Huey or Dewey or whatever his name was. Damn, he was his favorite nephew and he still got the names mixed up.

Gloria sighed. "Alright. If I have no other choice."

"It's okay! I like carrying you!" Launchpad had an "uwu" face. Have fun imagining how that looks like on a beak.

Traveling to the city didn't take that long. Before they knew it, the 6 of them walked the rural streets that were out of place for such an advanced city.

Gloria was put down much to her relief. She sent Launchpad a glare when he wasn't looking. It was nice of him to carry her, but goddamn was he sweaty.

The citizens around, reminded of the duck they had seen previously, started backing off and walking in different directions than the gang.

"Huh, not the friends type I suppose." Scrooge muttered. "Oh well, they'll warm up to us eventually."

"Uncle Scrooge, can I get a keychain?" Huey asked, tugging on his jacket.

"Huh?" Scrooge raised a brow at him. "We're in an unexplored city and you want to go looking for a keychain first?"

Huey nodded.

"Fine by me. But I'm not paying."

"I'll pay Mr. McD!" Launchpad offered. "I kinda want a hot coco. Or some warm milk. I'm all sweaty."

"Yeah no shit you are..." Gloria muttered under her breath.

The group of six walked the streets, still getting horrified stares, as they came across a shop with a sign that was in english for plot convenience. It read "Agartha Gift Shop".

"WOOH! I want a new bow!" Webby pumped her fists in the air.

"And I want some chips." Lena added. "Walking makes me hungry."

"Alright lads and lassies, in we go. Now, be as nice as you can. We're already scaring people off." Scrooge reminded them.

"Yes, Uncle Scrooge." Everyone said in unison (even Launchpad because he wanted to fit in), except for Gloria who said "Mr. McDuck."

The bell above the door chimed as they walked into the old shop. The cashier was cowering behind the counter.

Huey started flipping through the keychains to find one with his name on it... and failing. "Aw man, not even in lost cities do they have my name!"

"Maybe just get one with an H?" It doesn't matter who said that. You pick.

"Nah. I'll just find something simple."

Gloria started roaming around the shop too, not really looking or anything in particular until she heard a familiar angry scottish voice coming from the back of the room. Oh Duck Jesus noooooo!

"What do you mean you don't have the "Foxy Uncle" shirt in a large?!"

The other worker in the store shook their head, also cowering like the cashier was.

"GLOMGOLD!" Gloria screamed as she started heading his way.

"Sup girl." Mark shot finger guns at her. "Pew pew pew."

"Don't 'pew pew pew' me! You guys fucking pushed me off a CLIFF! I could've died!"

Mark shrugged. "That's just how we play the game, sweet cheeks."

There was a moment of awkward silence.

"So you want something or...?"

"WAIT!" Glomgold threw the "Foxy Uncle" shirt that was too small into the workers arms. They took that as a heavenly sign to run away. He stomped toward Gloria. "If you're magically here and not dead, does that mean you're with SCROOGE MCDUCK?!"

"Nope. I saved myself and walked all the way here because I'm a badass like that! So why don't you just-"

"Hey, Glo! Check out this keychain I found?" Huey popped around the corner, showing the keychain proudly. His eyes went wide. "Glomgold?"

"DAMNIT! I WAS GOING TO GET THAT KEYCHAIN!" Glomgold took the keychain from out of his pocket and slammed it on the floor and stomped it until it was in pieces. "Oh wait- RED ONE, WHERE IS SCROOGE MCDUCK!?"

Gloria muttered to Huey. "Let's bail. These guys are really wack."

"Trust me, I know all about Glomgold. I'm fully aware." He whispered back. He cleared his throat. "Glomgold, we're just going to go... Scrooge is off... finding the lost treasure without us?"

"OH SO THERE IS A TREASURE AFTER ALL! I KNEW IT!" Glomgold threw his hands in the air to make his evil laugh more epic. "MUAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHHA! ROBOT BABEH?"

Ellie peered her head around the pile of clothes she was holding.

"DROP EVERYTHING AND LET'S GO!"

"Except the gum, dude! We're stealing that!"

Ellie nodded, shoving the gum in her cardigan pocket.

The three bailed, scattering out of the store.

"Later loserzzzzz! Pew pew pew pew!" Mark was firing fake guns towards the sky as he ran away with Glomgold and Ellie up front.

The Glomsquad ran right past Scrooge, not even noticing him.

"What in the blazes just happened?" Scrooge asked Gloria and Huey.

"I'm not really sure...?" Gloria answered. "They were just being themselves."

"And they stole gum." Huey added. "Spearmint. Those bastards..."

"Them wandering off isn't our issue right now, I suppose." Scrooge sighed. "Everyone ready to check out? Launchpad, you have enough money?"

"Uh... about that. I didn't but it's okay because the cashier lady said we can just take what we want as long as we leave so I think we're covered."

"Launchpad, that's stealing! We can't do that!"

"But the lady said-"

"Shut up, Launchpad!"

Scrooge went up to the cashier to peacefully reason with her that they were indeed not harmless.

While he was doing so, Gloria pulled out her flip phone to see if there was a connection now since they were in the city. She was ready to mouth Gyro off for sending her to Scrooge for the sake of this trip.

"3 missed calls from Gyro?" She whispered to herself. "I'll call him back later."

She texted him instead to just let him know that she was alive. "Hey, asswipe, I'm alive no thanks to you. Stuck in the lost city of Agartha. Idk when i'll be back. Fuck you. 3"


	11. Glomgold Dies

"THERE, GLOMSQUAD!" Glomgold jumped up and down as he pointed at a large building in front of them. Excitement was in his beady little eyes and his bushy eyebrows were furrowed.

The building was the largest one thus far, sitting at the end of a street. It looked like a mixture between an old castle and a capital building. Whatever it was, Glomgold figured there was treasure in it.

Being with how important it looked, it must've been heavily guarded... so breaking in and robbing the place didn't sound like the best idea to Ellie. But it wasn't like she could voice her opinion or give advice anymore.

Scrooge managed to do it, right? So they could too.

Mark took a photo of the building. "Woah. I should tell my twitter followers I'm going to a conference abroad!" He started typing up his post. "Anyway, G-gold, what's the plan? We busting in through the vents? I can do a mean dab while doing so."

"That won't be necessary! I am Flintheart Glomgold! I can just walk through the front doors!"

Mark shrugged. "If you say so, bro. Whatevs."

"I say so." With that Glomgold put on a pair of fresh shades that he had in his kilt fanny pack and slammed opened the doors. "LOOK OUT, Y'ALL! THE GLOMSQUAD IS HERE!"

"Pew pew pew!" Mark did finger guns again.

The place did indeed look like a capital building of sorts, the workers inside ran in different directions, screaming.

"WHERE IS MEH TREASURE I SO RIGHTFULLY EARNED?!" Glomgold did a :( face when he noticed everyone was running away. "HEY! ANSWER MEH DAMN QUESTION!"

One of the employees in the building pushed the emergency button, a red alarm going off immediately, along with the annoying loud ass sound it came with it. Guards flooded into the room, looking like damn FBI agents. Full gear and everything.

"Do those dudes just stand in their uniforms all day and wait for something to happen?" Beaks asked as he took a picture.

"WOT?!" Glomgold couldn't hear over the loud alarms.

One of the lizard guards that looked like a scaly version of Roxanne Ritchie took out a megaphone. "STAND DOWN OR WE WILL SHOOT! PUT YOUR HANDS IN THE AIR!"

Mark and Ellie immediately did so. Glomgold on the other hand was not about that shit.

Everyone else in the building ran out of the doors, storming down the street to get as far away as they could. It was like a damn stampede.

"OHHHHHH! I SEE! YOU'RE TESTIN' ME! WELL I TELL YOU WOT! I, FLINTHEART GLOMGOLD WILL NOT STAND DOWN!" Glomgold was either really brave or really stupid. Probably the latter.

The guard took this as a sign to shoot. She gave the signal to the man beside her. He aimed his rifle and shot at Glomgold.

"OOF!" Glomold went flying backwards due to the force from the bullet. He landed hard on the tiled ground, which was fancy as fuck btw. Glomgold wished he had it in his mansion but he couldn't think about that right now because he just got shot so...

Mark screamed and Ellie would've if she could. She knelt beside her uncle with a worried expression, resting his head in her lap. (insert sad piano music)

Glomgold opened his eyes and looked up at his robo babeh. "R-robo babeh...?" He reached for her.

The scene was so dramatic. Just imagine a spot light upon them.

Ellie nodded her head, taking his hand into her own. She wanted to tell him she was sorry.

Glomgold made another sound of pain and anguish. "I need a nap, robo babeh..." He started to close his eyes.

Ellie shook her head frantically. If he fell asleep he would surely die! She shook him to keep him awake.

"Oi! Quit shaking meh like that! I'm trying to sleep!"

She stopped. Wait, wasn't he supposed to be dying? Or was he just permanently angry and loud, even in death?

Mark took a picture of the scene with his phone while wiping the tears from his eyes. "#rip umu" He made sure that the picture was taken with a black and white filter. And good lighting.

The guards around them just stared, watching the scene in shock. Damn. They really just killed a man. This was the most action they had in years.

"Robo Babeh? Are you still there, lass?"

Ellie squeezed his hand to give him a sign she was.

"When I take my nap... I-I need you to find Scrooge McDuck and kill him for me. Can you do that?"

Ellie nodded her head. If only she could produce tears. Sucks to suck.

Glomgold mustered the first genuine smile Ellie had ever seen. Not an evil smile like he normally did while scheming, but a real, heartfelt, smile that warmed Ellie's cold wiring.

He closed his eyes, the smile still on his face. Ellie leaned down to hug him, letting out a silent scream.

"Damn..." Mark muttered under his breath. He managed to watch the scene go down for a minute before going back to playing Mario Kart on his phone. "I didn't really like him anyway. We can take down Scrooge ourselv- AH"

Mark was tackled to the ground by one of the guards and Ellie was pulled from Glomgold.

"Nooooooooo! I just started my gameeeeeeee! Can you wait to imprison me in like, 3 minutes?"

"Guard 666?" The head Lizard Roxanne looking ass lady asked. "Take them to their cell. You know which prison I'm referring to."

"Oooooooh! I bet it'll have a free spa and pool area, Ellie!" Mark said as his feet were being dragged across the fancy tiles towards wherever the prison was, outside the building.

Ellie could only shake her head at his comment before looking back at her Uncle for one last time. She should've listened to him. He was right all along.  
_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"What do you lot want to site see first?" Scrooge asked.

"I never got my warm milk." Launchpad muttered.

"Shut up, Launchpad. I was talking to the kids."

"Do you think there is an amusement park here?" Lena thought that sounded like a great idea so why not mention it? She didn't think Webby had ever been to one before.

"OOOOOOH THAT WOULD BE SO MUCH FUN!" Webby screamed while she jumped up and down. In her little mind, an amusement park in Agartha meant a 400 foot roller coaster that was on fire. That sounded epic.

Scrooge sighed. "Fine. But only if it's free."

"Can I get cotton candy?"

"No, Launchpad."

"Uncle Scrooge?" Huey asked as he put his keychain onto his Junior Woodchuck guidebook somehow. "Before that, can we stop at that capital building?" He pointed at the large historic yet modern looking building at the end of the street. "I would love to learn how their politics work."

"That may be a bank..." Scrooge muttered. "But sure, why not."

"Thanks Uncle Scrooge!"

"Damnit..." Lena whispered.

The Scrooge Squad made their way toward the capitol building, but as they approached, figures in the distance seemed to be running at them. And all other directions.

The odd thing was... they seemed to be running from that exact building.

"What in Duck Jesus' name?!" Scrooge yelled, holding onto his top hat.

Gloria took out her phone to message Gyro really quickly. "Thx. Now I'm probs gonna get trampled thanks to you. xoxo" Gloria turned around towards the kids behind her "Hey stay close you guys, these megamind-lizard-looking fuckers are gonna trample us soon if we don't move out of the way!"

"Mr. McD? What should we do?" Launchpad asked a smart question for once. Good for him.

"Move to the left." Scrooge pointed with his cane in the direction that he was referring to.

"Alright Mr. McD!" Launchpad jogged over to the right.

"Ugh!" Scrooge groaned and decided to follow Launchpad instead of splitting the group up.

Huey, Lena, and Webby started running left just as Scrooge said, not noticing he had gone in a different direction.

Gloria noticed and began to panic. "No! Guys! Over here! To the right!" The crowd began to surround them as civilians ran by from an unknown source in fear. Gloria began to be pushed and shoved around, but she desperately tried to spot the three of them.

They were all too short to see where Gloria's voice was coming from. All they could do was just head in the direction they were told and hope they could find Scrooge soon. Huey raised his hand in the air as a signal but even then he was too short to be noticed through the crowd. Same thing went for Lena.

Gloria frowned, and scrambled through the crowd to where Scrooge had run. She spotted Launchpad and him standing by a nearby shop as the crowd ran by. "Mr. McDuck! The kids ran in the opposite direction!"

"WOT?!"

"Uh, she said the kids ran in the opposite direction, Mr. McD."

"Oh curse me kilts..."

Gloria started to bite her nails, something she often did when worried. "What are we going to do? We need to find them!"

Scrooge sighed, but he sounded just as worried. "We'll be trampled to death if we try to run through that crowd now. The only thing to do is wait for them all to pass and hope they're on the other side of the street. Those kids are smart ones, I trust them."

Gloria stood on her tippy toes but duck feet to try and see if she could get a better look but she still couldn't find them! "Launchpad, can you see them at all!?"

"Who are we looking for?"

"HUEY, WEBBY AND LENA YOU IGNORANT BASTARD!"

"Oh!" He laughed. "Nah. I don't see them."

"WOT?" Scrooge began to pace back and forth. "Can you see the other side of the street, Launchpad?"

"Yep."

"And they aren't there?"

"Nope. Or yep they aren't there? That's a question I can answer with both a positive and a negative, Mr. McD."

The crowd began to slowly die down and they still couldn't find them. With some more room to move around, Gloria began searching around the corner of the building they were next to. Still couldn't see them.

Scrooge searched too to no avail.

Launchpad just kinda stoof there scratching his head. "Huey is the red one, right? No wait, he's the blue one."

"Shut up, Launchpad!" Gloria and Scrooge both said in unison.

"What are we going to do, Mr. McDuck?" Gloria asked.

"I dunno, lassie." He put a finger to his chin to think. His eyes laid upon the capitol building. "You know how I said the lot of them were bright?"

"Yeah?"

"Well, if Huey wanted to go to that building so badly, he'll be smart enough to head there."

"Wait..." Gloria didn't want to be a buzzkill, but she had to say it. "People were just running away from that building. Doesn't that worry you?"

"I've fought Gods and Demons. Whatever is in there won't take me down." He adjusted his hat, marching forward. "Come along now!"

"You got it, Mr. McD!"

Gloria sighed and followed along despite her doubts.  
_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Glomgold sat, tied to a chair in an empty black room. A light was pressed quite near to his face as a potato sac laid over his head.

"HEY! WOTS THE BIG IDEA TYING ME UP LIKE THIS!?" He thought it was kind of kinky though.

The potato sac was torn off his head. Before him stood a buff Lizard. As stupid as it sounded, he was intimidating as all hell, even to Glomgold. A scar was on one side of his face, keeping one eye shut. He was also dressed in a tight, professional suit.

"How did you survive...?" He asked Glomgold.

"WOT?!"

"You survived a gunshot to the abdomen. How?"

"Oh, I guess my bullet-proof fanny pack finally came in handy for once! Best $500 I've ever spent." His head gestured to his crotch region where the fanny pack lay.

The villain looking dude, but not as villainous as Glomgold of course, revolted. "Ugh." He started to pace circles around Glomgold. "Why did you and your kind come here?"

"Treasure! DUH!" Glomgold started to squabble in his seat. "NOW UNTIE ME! ME ARMS ARE ALL CRAMPED!"

"Treasure?" The Lizard man raised a brow.

"YEH! THE SECRET TREASURE OF AGARTHA! THE ONE MY MORTAL ENEMY, SCROOGE MCDUCK, IS AFTER!"

"Scrooge McDuck?"

"Yee."

"You mean to tell me there is more of your kind here? Boss won't be too happy about that..." He smirked.

"Obviously." Glomgold scoffed. "But I'm more important!"

The mysterious villain kicked Glomgold's chair over, knocking him to the ground.

"HEY! THAT HURT!" He began to squirm more in his chair.

"Hurt? This is nothing?" Lizard homie snarled. "Your kind doesn't belong here and I'm going to make that clear."


	12. Jailbirds

Mark Beaks and Ellie Glomgold entered the prison cafeteria in their orange, baggy, ugly ass uniforms. They had only been in the rough, high security prison for an hour, but Mark insisted on getting food. He said he "ate when he was bored". He was convinced such a "high quality" prison would have "quality food".

Ironically, the two of them didn't seem too out of place. The prison was full of not only the lizard people, but many other species that were not identifiable. Strange. But it was intimidating nonetheless because they were the only scrawny bitches there. It looked like everyone was prepared to murder someone over a soggy bolognie sanwich.

"God this shade of orange is AWFUL! I can't take ANY selfies wearing this!" Mark had been rambling on and on to Ellie despite her not being able to reply back. Not having anyone talking to him or giving him the attention he so desperately craved was starting to get to him.

It should be mentioned Mark had snuck his phone into the prison by shoving it up his ass. Don't worry, this wasn't his first rodeo...

They approached the serving area. Ellie obviously couldn't eat anything but she followed anyway. The food was horrifying looking. She only was able to hope Mark would handle it well, she didn't want attention drawn to them this early in the prison game.

"Ummm hi yes excuse me do you have anything that's vegan or gluten free with very low levels of sodium? I need a well balanced meal to show off on my instagram story. I can't have people thinking I eat slop!"

The aggressive, meaty, lunch lady blinked slowly. "We got goat bladder and cow testicals, honey. Pick one."

Mark put his hand to his chin and nodded "Mmhmm mmhmm so this cow testical... What's the protein level? Is it a good source of potassium?"

"Hurry up, BITCH!" A fellow prisoner yelled from the back of the line. Others started mumbling to themselves. Ellie was beginning to get more worried.

Mark glared at them and held up his phone. "Uh EXCUSE ME?! Do you not know who I am?! You can wait in line, filthy commoner."

The crowd started closing in on him. Mark was about to get his ass beat when the lunch lady held up her hand. They immediately stopped and got back in their places. The woman had some fucking power, damn. She was the powerhouse of the cell. Mitochondria packed its bags and yeeted.

"You're new here so I'll cut you some slack..." The lunch lady leaned it, getting all up in his personal space. "But talk back one more time and your testicals will be next on the menu." She handed him the cow testicals without question. "Now go enjoy your protein."

Mark looked at his food in disgust but he was smart enough (arguably) to know not to complain anymore so he left the lunch line to find a place to sit next to Ellie.

Ellie sat beside him with her legs crossed like a lady uwu. She watched Mark pick at his food with an expression she hadn't seen him wear before.

Man. She couldn't believe she was stuck with only him now.

"Ughhhhhh this place is the worst! Am I right?!" Mark turned to look at Ellie who was just staring at him. "Oh right you can't speak anymore."

Ellie obviously didn't respond and instead handed him some napkins for his testicals.

Mark took out his phone and tried to take a good photo of his food but nothing could make it look good. He eventually gave up and deleted all of his attempts at taking a photo.

It was then Ellie got an idea and nudged him, pointing at his phone that still had weird butt juices on it.

"What? Do you want to see shirtless selfies of me or something? Cause I have a whole folder of just that!"

Ellie thought about that for a second, but decided to shake her head no. That would be a topic for later.

"Oh... then what do you want?" Mark asked, forgetting again that she can't speak.

She thought about downloading sign language into her system for a second, but realized that Mark was too stupid to know that either. She could snatch his phone... but it had butt juices on it and that would also cause a whole scene. Him having a temper tantrum in the middle of the cafeteria didn't sound like it would go well.

Ellie had one more idea. She pointed to her throat.

Mark raised a brow. "You're choking?"

Oh my fucking god. That was as obvious as she could manage to make it. She shook her head again and turned away, crossing her arms. She probably should give up for now.

"OH OH no wait! You're at a loss of breath due to my devilish good looks?!"

Ellie shook her head, not bothering to look at him.

"Then what is it?! GOD, use your words- oh... Okay got it." Mark typed away on his phone for a few seconds then looked back at Ellie. "Okay say something."

"Thank you."

Mark bumped his chest with his fist as a response then proceeded to take a quick selfie of the two of them."Sayyyyy 'jail birds'!"

Ellie shook her head again and leaned away from the camera shot. "What? We're in prison and all you want to do is take selfies? My Uncle was just murdered!"

Mark stopped, putting his phone down much to her surprise. He sighed. "El-dog... I-I'm sorry you lost your uncle. I programmed you to have feelings when I shouldn't have but I wasn't expecting this to happen and I'm sorry."

Truly, Ellie was at a loss for words. Mark Beaks, the self absorbed asshole, spoke from his heart and showed genuine emotion. It was hard to grasp but Mark felt remorse for what had happened to Glomgold too.

"...I don't know what to say to that, but thank you." Ellie said. "I need to apologize too, you know, for turning on you guys and everything. I shouldn't have doubted you."

"It's okay Ellie but you shouldn't apologize for anything. In fact, I should apologize again because... we've been lying to you about something..." Mark rubbed the back of his neck.

"A-about what?"

Mark closed his eyes and sighed before answering. "We are the bad guys. Scrooge and the others? They are the true good guys here."

The two sat in silence for a few minutes. Ellie was having trouble processing that. She wanted to go off on him but after everything that just happened... she couldn't. Especially after his heartfelt apology.

"Why did you feel the need to lie?" She finally asked while fiddling with her prison uniform. She was beginning to feel really awkward and needed something to keep her a bit occupied.

"I don't know how to put it into words exactly." He put his head in his hands. "As someone who was programmed with emotions you're able to make decisions between right and wrong. And we're obviously... the wrong side to choose. That's why we lied, to put it simply." He paused for a moment. "I never told G-gold this, but I programmed you with emotions, instead of some emotionless machine, because the dude needed a real family. I don't know why I decided to help him out, I hated the dude before all this, but I just did. I guess I felt bad for him because I have everything, or "had", considering we're in this situation."

Ellie's circuits warmed. "...that was really kind of you." She smiled warmly "I suppose I am a bit upset that we aren't the good guys after all, but I will be a villain if I have to be."

"I think it's what your uncle would've wanted." Mark smiled. "Anyway, don't tell anyone about this conversation because I have a reputation to uphold, unlike you." It left as soon as it came and Mark returned to his phone.

"I will not. I promise. There isn't anyone I can tell anyway."

"So you wanna see my shirtless photos now?"

"Yes, please."  
_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Alright, crew. You both aren't trained in adventuring and are not my ideal fighting group, but we'll make do with the situation." Scrooge pointed with his cane to the capitol doors. "Whatever is on the other side of those doors, we will face together, unless the kids already took care of it."

Gloria gulped. "What do you think is on the other side?"

"Hell if I know. Anyway, let's go."

"Right behind ya, Mr. McD!"

The three entered the large, stunning, building. Scrooge would have admired the expensive architecture if it wasn't for the fact the room was filled with policemen and what looked like FBI agents taking pictures of the scene. "What in Duck Jesus' name?"

A large hand laid on Gloria's shoulder causing her to jump. She whipped around to confront whoever wanted her attention. So did the others. What she saw scared her to death.

A large lizard man with a suit and a scar over one of his eyes towered over them. He was horrifying for the trio but to lizard folk, he was quite the sight for sore eyes. "So you three must be Gloria, Launchpad... and Scrooge McDuck."

"Bless me kilts. How did you know that?" Scrooge scowled. He stepped forward to seem threatening, but lizard homie wasn't affected by his attempt.

"Who you know as 'Glomgold' gave me all the information I needed to know." He leaned forward, smirking in Scrooge's angry wittle face n. "Your kind doesn't belong in this ancient city. You shouldn't have come here."

"Ugh, god. Of course he did." Gloria facepalmed. "Sir, I'm sorry we invaded your historic city, I promise none of us meant to cause harm. We'll leave as soon as we find our family. They got lost in a stampede of sorts."

"Hmph. The stampede caused by Glomgold and his little friends. How amusing." Lizard Bro stood back up, posture perfect and arms crossed. "I'm afraid we can't let you leave. You all have seen too much, I hope you can understand."

"Cool!" Launchpad gave a thumbs up.

Gloria turned her head to glare at Launchpad and then back at Lizard Bro. "You can't just keep us here. I said we were leaving sooooo..." She started walking towards the exit.

"Guards!"

Without a moment to waste, two large guards, as large as Lizard Bro, blocked the exit.

"Can I have guard 755, 744, and 623 escort out our newfound friends to the local prison?"

"WOT!?" Scrooge banged his cane on the ground. "You will not do that! I swear on me bagpipes!"

"Too late."

Guards grabbed the three of them.

"Awww! They are giving us hugs! That's really sweet of them!" Launchpad started to hug the guard that was restricting him.

"Shut up, Launchpad!" Scrooge and Gloria said in unison.

Lizard Bro waved goodbye to them. "I'll be interviewing you all in prison soon. Bye bye, friends." He made sure to say as the doors shut. He took out his walkie talkie because apparently this underground city was advanced but also like 2006 at the same time. "This is COO, Chad, to Boss M. The targets have been captured. The only ducks left to find are the children. Over."

A high pitched voice answered from the other side. "Thank you for the update. I want those kids by sundown. Even though we can't see the sun. Over."

"Yes, sir. Over and out."


	13. The Cliche Romance Chapter

"I'm going to ask one more time! Where are the kids!?" Scrooge's breath was ripped out of him as he was pushed to the ground of the cell. Gloria and Launchpad were shoved into the smallholding cell from behind.

The door was slammed shut and locked. The guards walked away, not bothering to reply to Scrooge's demanding questions.

"Curse me kilts! I've never been to a modern-day prison before!" Scrooge didn't have his top hat to hold on to anymore, something he often did when he was stressed.

"I have Mr. McD! The food isn't that bad when you get used to it."

"What were you in for?" Gloria asked him.

"Uhhhh I don't talk about that. Sorry, Ms. G."

Scrooge ignored him, pacing the room with his hands behind his back. "For the first time, I don't know what to do. You don't think they locked the kids in here too, do ye?"

Gloria shook her head. "No. They don't put children in prison. They put them in juvy."

"OH, DUCK JESUS! You think they were caught?" Scrooge began to pace faster.

"No no no! I'm sure they weren't caught at all! They're smart kids, just like you said, right?" Gloria wasn't too sure about that. But she wasn't going to keep his hopes low. She didn't like seeing him so stressed. "At least we're all alone in this cell. We can come up with a plan to escape."

"Well well well..." Another Scottish accent came from the dark corner of the cell. None other than GlomFuck. He stepped forward so the trio could see him with his evil grin and his new pet cockroach that he was slowly petting. Glomgold's prison uniform was different from the others'. Instead of orange pants, Glomgold was rocking a flowing orange skirt. His uniform was decorated with sparkles making his beautiful eyes shine. He was a true Disney princess. A crown made of paper towels sat on his head and his nametag with the number "66" on it was crossed out with a sloppy red sharpie so it read "69" instead. Roaches covered his beautiful body, running in and out of his beard.  


"What in the blazes?! Wha- what are you doing here?!" Poor Scrooge. He wasn't getting a break on this fine day. He never did though. Sucks to be him I guess.

"Oh you know," Glomgold stopped petting his pet cockroach and let it travel up into his beard with the others. "Just here to gather the lost city's treasure is all. But looks like I beat you to jail first, Scroogie! HA!"

"WE WEREN'T LOOKING FOR TREASURE!"

This started to confuse Launchpad so he decided to move to the other side of the cell away from the rest of the characters. Even idiots need a break.

Gloria patted Scrooge's shoulder, hoping it would calm him down a bit. She glared at Glomgold, placing her other hand on her hip all sassy like, cuz this is prison y'all. "Looks like you aren't doing too hot in here. Where's your little prison trio?"

Glomgold shrugged. "Don't know, don't care. WHERE'S YOUR KIDS, SCROOGIE?! HUHHHHHHHH?!"

Gloria decided to lie because lying is fun. She also wanted to save any stress from Scrooge trying to tell his mortal enemy that he is at a dead-end at the moment. "Well if you MUST know, Glommy, they are actually getting the treasure themselves, then they'll break us out of here!"

"WOT!?" Glomgold took his cockroach out of his beard and slammed it on the ground. Stomping on it in anger. The other cockroaches began quaking in their boots in the corner of the cell.

"Yep! That's right bitch! So you can go back to crying in your little corner now!" Gloria smirked.

"I am FLINTHEART GLOMGOLD! AND NEVER CRY MUAHAHAHAHHAHAHA!"

A guard banged on the door. "SHUT UP!"

"Yessir." He muttered under his breath, crossing his arms.

"Not so tough now are you?" Scrooge muttered in response.

"Oh, I see. Roasting me when you weren't smart enough to escape getting imprisoned. Smarter than the smarties my ass."

Scrooge McFuck was getting ready to throw a punch when Gloria stood in front of him to stop him. "Don't do it, Mr. McDuck. We can't be getting in a prison fight already. We need to keep a low profile."

Scrooge sighed. "You're right, lass. I'm just all worked up from losing the kids..." He sat down on the lone bench in the cell.

"Yeah, I'm pretty bummed out too, Mr. McD!" Launchpad said with a smile and a wave to get Scrooge's attention. "I really like Louie."

Scrooge sighed at his stupidity.

The 4 sat in silence in the cell for what felt like forever. Scrooge went through plan after plan in his head, but everything he came up with wouldn't work. Nothing would in a prison he didn't know the layout of. And the technology, let alone the security, was impeccable.

Glomgold crouched in the corner, whispering sweet nothings to his herd of cockroaches. Gloria watched in horror, curiosity, and amusement.

A sudden announcement over the intercoms caused the four to flinch. "Attention inmates in halls 6 and 7, dinner is served."

"WOT?!" Glomgold dropped his roaches. "DADDIES HUNGRY! YES!" The cell automatically unlocked and he scuttled out, giving Scrooge the middle finger. "See you never, fuckers!"

The three of them all looked at each other as a way to communicate over wtf just happened.

"Alright," Scrooge stood in front, holding his hands out to grab their attention. "You two head to the cafeteria. I'm going to get an idea of the prison layout as best as I can. It's our only chance of escape."

"Alright, Mr. McD!" Launchpad scattered out of the cell too, rubbing is tummy. "Mmm-mmm-mmm! I missed prison food!"

Gloria and Scrooge were the last ones in the cell. "Is there anything I can do while we're gone?"

"You still got your phone you, lassie?" He laid a hand on her shoulder, his eyes pleading for a "yes".

"Yeah I do. Snuck it in my bra. They got high security but I think they were intimidated by a woman figure."

His eyes lit up. "Thank goodness! The kids don't have their phones on them, not after that crash, but I bet my first dime Gyro does. Call him and tell him we need his assistance."

"Got it!" Gloria winked but internally cursed because fuck that guy. She gave him a thumbs up and headed to the nearest ladies' room. She locked herself in one of the horrifyingly smelly stalls. It was the cleanest one, sadly. She took out her phone and pressed the call button on a contact named 'Asshole who gave me a job' and a clown emoji.

After the first ring, someone from the other side picked up. "Gloria?! My texts haven't been going through to you! Why on Earth are you underneath the crust?! And the mantle! And the-"

Gloria took a breath. "FUNNY! BECAUSE I WAS JUST ABOUT TO ASK YOU THAT SAME EXACT QUESTION!"

Another inmate walked into the restroom and immediately walked back out.

"What are you talking about, intern?" He snarled.

"BOY AS SOON AS I GET BACK HOME THE FIRST THING IMMA DO IS BEAT THE FUCKING SHIT OUT OF YOU! DO YOU HEAR ME, GYRO!? YOU SKINNY ASS MOTHERFUCKER! YOU SENT ME TO SCROOGE MCDUCK'S HOUSE JUST SO I COULD GO ON THIS DAMN ADVENTURE AND NOW I'M STUCK IN AN ALIEN PRISON AND IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT!"

"What?! Now, I had no idea Scrooge had a trip planned. I know I set Fenton up before but-"

"WELL ASSHOLE I GUESS YOU FORGOT YOU FIRED THAT TWINK BEFORE SENDING ME NOW DID YA?!"

Gloria couldn't see him but he was pinching his temples on the other end. "I told you I was not aware of the trip he was planning. I am sorry I put you in that situation! In fact I was planning on asking you-" He cut himself off. Now was not the time to go there. "Are you just calling me to yell at me?"

Gloria finally calmed her ass down enough to speak at a normal volume. "No, not exactly. I'm still very pissed at you but I do need your help in getting us out of here."

"You mean to tell me Scrooge McDuck doesn't have a plan?"

"Yeah... He got separated from his family and Glomgold is here too sooooo..."

"I see..." Gyro started typing away at his computer. "I saw your angry texts about being in the center of the Earth. Do you know what your coordinates are? The center of the Earth is very large, you know. In fact, the center of the Earth has a radius of 1221 km and a diameter of 2442 km."

"I don't know that off the top of my head..."

She could hear an irritated sigh from the other end. "Fine. I'll track your phone."

Gyro typed in Gloria's phone number. Numbers and letters popped up on the screen, the sort only a scientist could distinguish. "You have a flip phone?!"

"Hey! They still work and it's fun to flip the phone off after calls! Sue me!"

"Or you're just cheap like Scrooge!" He yelled. "I cannot get your coordinates with such an outdated phone. There is no way for me to know where you are. If I sent bots, it would take them months to find you, if at all. And that's the best case scenario. My equipment is very sensitive to harsh environments."

"What are you trying to say?" Gloria bit her lip.

"I'm saying that you're stuck there unless one of you can figure something out."

"So there's nothing you can do to help us?! What the fuck!" Gloria started to get tears in her eyes. She didn't want to be the bearer of bad news when their lives were already very shitty.

"I'm sorry but that is the case... wait... are you crying?"

"YEAH! I'm stuck in a disgusting prison bathroom with no luck of getting out of here!"

"Listen," Gyro, being the incel he was, was no good at calming down a crying woman. But he felt something for her and, goddamnit, he needed to try. With anyone else he would hang up. "I know it seems hopeless now, but Scrooge McDuck will not allow that to happen. I've seen him save Duckburg in one night, not to mention the entire planet less than a year later! He'll figure something out, he just needs time to calm down."

"He did those things with the help of his family! He doesn't have that now! He's stuck with your useless intern and Launchpad of all people."

"It seems like you are his new family now." Gyro said. "Launchpad is a lost cause but you aren't. Even if you aren't the greatest intern."

Gloria wiped her tears away and sighed. "Alright... thanks anyways, Gyro."

He blushed like a madman from the other end. "No- no problem, Gloria."

"Hey Gyro?"

He cleared his throat. "Yes?"

"I'm still gonna kick your ass as soon as I get home!" She managed to laugh a bit, hoping to ease some of the tension.

"Oh..." He thought she was serious until he picked up on the humor. He wasn't very good at that. "Oh! Uh, sure thing! I look forward to it!" God... he shouldn't ask her out now should he? He was a scientist but he didn't know a girl's psychology very well. "Before you go I wanted to ask you something. Er- offer you something?"

Gloria's line was silent.

"People don't know this, but I'm a really mean cook. Haha. I watch a lot of Gordon Ramsay." It's important to note Gordon is a literal ram in this universe. "Anyway. I know we don't know each other very well and I'm not the most likeable person buuuuut I'd like to offer you dinner."

The other line was still silent.

"If you want! Rejection is totally okay!" It wasn't but he wasn't going to say that.

The line was still silent.

"Ummm... hello?" Gyro looked at his phone screen. It was off and his phone call ended a whole ass minute ago! "...oh."

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Back to the cafe. Woo-ooh." Mark said sarcastically while typing complaints on his twitter. He wasn't saying he was in prison, just that he was at the worst "restaurant" of his life.

"I don't mind it."

He scoffed but in a humorous way, not in a mean way, if that makes sense. If it doesn't then fuck you uwu. "That's because you don't have to eat." He began to poke at his food with one hand and the other scrolling through the latest twitter memes that his fans made for him.

"Well I enjoy it. It's nice to speak with you after our earlier conversation."

Mark laughed and took yet another selfie, not looking at Ellie. "Yeah, aren't I just amazing?"

Ellie ignored him and looked at his tray. She pointed to it. "Is it mandatory to get one of those?"

"What? A tray? I dunno I guess so."

"Okay." She got up and walked away.

"Yo! Where are you going, girl!" Mark paused and thought to himself 'woahhh, nooo that sounded like a catcall! Oops.' He made a mental note to respect Ellie more as a woman. #simp.

She returned with three empty trays stacked on top of one another and sat down. "There. Now I'm not breaking the rules."

Mark laughed and took a photo of Ellie and the three trays. He added some filters to it with the caption 'lmaoooo whatttt?' and showed it to her.

"I don't get it."

"You're a meme now! See, it's funny cause you got three trays!"

"I still don't get it."

He sighed. "No. It's funny because- you know what nevermind." He went on his Mario Kart app.

Ellie peered over to look at his screen. "Why are you on your cell phone all the time?"

He gasped and grabbed at his chest in offense. "Excuse me? Do you not know how important this piece of technology is?" He held up the phone to her. "I need it to check my twitter, keep my fans updated, see memes, play games, check my profits to admire how rich I am, etc etc."

"I don't see how that's important."

"Oh. My. Duck. Jesus." He closed his eyes and put his hands together to process that. "Just- ugh- let me show you." Mark scooted closer to Ellie and put his phone in between them on the table. "Okay check it: You got the messages app. This is where you can get texts from your bros! You can also get memes here." He swiped through some of his messages really fast to explain. "Then," He clicked out of messages and onto the Mario Kart app, "You got the best game ever which is Mario Kart! Would you like to play a round?"

"I would but you haven't cleaned your phone." Ellie stated. Germs couldn't affect her but it was still nasty.

"Oh..." Mark looked at his phone again "Yeah my bad."

"But you can play it and I can watch?"

"Sure! I would prefer that anyways because you may ruin my high score or something." Mark picked a character, which was obviously Princess Peach, and began the race against 7 other NPCs. He knocked it out of the park immediately. Ellie didn't know much about games but was impressed nonetheless.

"Oh Oh! I also have to show you my Twitter!"

"Aren't you going to eat your food though?" She felt rude interrupting but she knew living organisms needed to eat to survive and he hadn't touched his lunch earlier. "You aren't getting the calories you need."

"Ugggggghhhhhh But I HATE the food here! It's so unhealthy and it'll start ruining my complexion and figure!" He opened up the camera app on his phone and used it as a mirror. "Ugh, see?! My eyes look awful and the lighting in this room makes me look disgusting!"

Ellie tilted her head. "You think that? That's odd because I think you're rather hot."

He blushed and gasped again. "You DO?! How are you programmed to even think that?! But I mean, you're not wrong."

Ellie took a moment to think about how to answer. "Well," She began. "I know today's beauty standards for men and I believe you fit them. Mostly. You don't have muscles but I don't think that's important."

Mark kept blushing. He was so used to all of the praise from everyone online but this was the first time he got a genuine compliment from a girl!

"Your face is red." Ellie's smile dropped. "Are you running a fever?"

All of Mark's cool guy ego just went down the drain. "What?! No! Wait, so do you like me or something? I don't get what's going on here." He made a gesture at the two of them.

"Like? As in to enjoy being with someone? Yes."

"No no no..." He waved his hands. "I mean 'like like'."

"I don't understand what 'like like' means."

He blushed harder. He had no idea how to explain that. "It means... um... here let me just show you, I can't explain it." He held up a meme of Kermit laying on a bed, looking up at the ceiling, surrounded by hearts. "Do you feel like this meme when you're around me?"

"Laying on a bed? No."

"No no." He pointed to the little hearts on his screen. "Like this?"

"A heart?" Ellie was still confused until something clicked. "Oh! You mean as in love?"

Mark was silent for a minute before finally clearing his throat. "Yee..."

"In that case yes. I do 'like like' you as of late." She smiled.

Mark grabbed Ellie's hands "Omg like forreal?! You're serious?!"

"I don't think lying is morally correct. Even if we're villains."

"Uh..." He continued to blush, squeezing Ellie's hands for comfort. He didn't know where he was going with this. "Okay, I'm just gonna go for it. So um dude or- I mean- dudette robot- um would it be okay if I- I kissed you?"

"Is it normal for people to kiss robots?"

"Yeahhhh, it happened in the movie Ex Machina and A.I."

Ellie didn't know what he was talking about but she didn't question it any further. "Sure." Her circuits began to feel toasty owo. She also didn't know how to kiss so she just stared at him until he did whatever.

Mark closed his eyes and leaned in, ready to kiss his robot creation until a loud bang shot out from the cafeteria.

Ellie got distracted and turned to look at the door.

"WHAT'S UP, BITCHES! TOP DADDY IS HERE!"

"Uncle Glomgold?"

Mark stopped leaning in when he saw she was looking away. "Wait. What?"


	14. Prison Fight

Scrooge had wandered around the prison as best as he could, avoiding guards. He didn't get as much information as he wanted to, but he did have a general idea of the layout and where the guards were stationed. He stuffed the toilet paper in his pocket. He had used it to draw a map on with a sharpie because you gotta do what ya gotta do in da lockup.

Lunch wasn't over yet so it looked like that's where he was going to meet up with Gloria and Launchpad, hopefully not Glomgold.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Gloria sighed, sitting down as she stared with disgust at the testicals she was served. Was this normal for prisons or just an Agartha thing?

"Oh! Hey Ms. G! How's it hanging?" Launchpad didn't see anything wrong with his prison food and happily ate it.

"I would rather be literally hanged than be forced to eat this."

Launchpad didn't get the joke. "Oh…" He pointed to Gloria's tray "so you're not gonna eat that?"

Gloria shoved the tray over to him. "Knock yourself out, pal."

"Alright!" He shoved multiple testicals in his mouth at once, making disgusting slurping noises as he swallowed them whole. "You know, they actually taste like burnt tree bark."

"That's fascinating, Launchpad…" Gloria said sarcastically.

"Thanks! I know all sorts of things."

Gloria rested her head in her hand. The idea of having to form a plan to escape still hung over her. Gyro's inspirational talk helped, but she still had major doubts. "Hey, Launchpad? You've known Scrooge for a long time right?"

"Yeah! I've known him for-" Launchpad was beginning to count the number of years on his fingers before Gloria cut him off.

"Okay cool. How much faith do you have in him… to form a plan. Do you think he'd be able to?"

"Ummmm…" He rested a hand on his chin, itching his crusty feathers. "He's survived all my plane crashes so he can do anything!"

Gloria nodded "Alright." Guess that's all she could really work with. "I hope you're right."

"I am Launchpad McQuack." He pointed a thumb to his chest, proudly. "I'm right about everything. Do not worry, Ms. G!"

"Oh duck Jesus, I'm going to die in here…" Gloria muttered to herself.

"Ya know, I find the concept of death really cool." Launchpad chimed merrily as nearby inmates gave him a strange look. "Did you know the brain has 7 minutes left of activity after you're confirmed dead?"

"For you, Launchpad, It would only be 3 minutes…" She patted his shoulder and smiled. This made Launchpad think it was a compliment.

He laughed. "You really think so? Man! That's way past 7! You must think I'm a genius!" He attempted to give her a high five but Gloria left him hanging. She let her eyes wander the cafeteria to see if Scrooge had arrived yet. Launchpad was absolutely infuriating. Sorry not sorry. As a cartoon character? He was fine. But you hang with the dude for real? Opinions change.

Around her were just ugly inmates. Lizards that looked like they were megamind cosplayers, and other species she couldn't recognize. There didn't seem to be any other birds.

Wait...

"Hey Launchpad? Isn't that Ellie and Mark Beaks over there?"

Mark was currently showing Ellie his phone. Probably selfies or something.

"The ones in the orange jumpsuits?"

"...Yes"

"Oh! Yeah I think it is them, Ms. G."

"What are they doing here?! How were they caught?!"

"I dunno, Ms. G. That's a very intelligent question."

"Whatever. All I'm saying is they better not fucking see us. I'm dealing with enough shit right now."

Suddenly fast movement barging through the crowd caught both of their attention. Scrooge ran up to the table, waving toilet paper in his hand like a maniac. "I got it!"

"Toilet paper?" Glora raised a brow.

"Good work, Mr. McD! I was worried they ran out because of corona." Launchpad gave him a thumbs up.

"No! Better! The map of the prison so we can break out of here." Scrooge sat himself down in between the two and sprawled out the toilet paper squares for them to see. "The guards are stationed here, here, and here." He pointed to multiple areas on the tiny piece of poo poo wipes. It was sorta hard to see. "This is where we are. And these are all the hallways I could find without being caught. Some guards were stationed in front of certain areas and I couldn't move forward."

"Can I use that piece of toilet paper as a napkin, Mr. McD?"

"Shut up, Launchpad!" He gave him a glare before giving his attention back to the paper square. "And if you look at these little marks," Some of the walls had lines that were thicker than the others. "These are where I could find air vents. We just need to find something to open our cell and escape at a certain time of night when the guards switch places to take breaks. That time period is small so we're going to have to screw the vent off quickly."

"Do you know the layout of the vents, Mr. McDuck?" Gloria asked.

"Sadly, no. But that's what makes it fun, lass." He smiled cheerfully. It was nice to see his confidence back. "Then we'll find the kids and get the hell out of this damned city."

"Oh that reminds me, I was able to call Gyro but he couldn't locate us. So he really isn't much help at the moment."

Scrooge chuckled, patting her on the back. "No worries. I just told you to call him to give you some hope while I figured out a plan. That bastard never manages to help."

Gloria laughed at that. It's funny because Gyro is an asshole. "Seriously? That's so great."

"Hey Mr. McD! Since Glomgold is in our cell can we have a field trip with him?" Launchpad was referring to the escape plan.

"That little prick can figure his own way out of here. He's not my problem. I'll bet he'll be happier in prison." Scrooge sounded genuine, ironically. "Lad has never been happy in the outside world."

Launchpad frowned. "Aw man!"

"Speaking of Glomgold…" Scrooge started looking around the cafeteria. "Where is that son of a bitch?"

Gloria thought about that for a moment. "That is odd. He's not sitting with his "family". They're here by the way." She sighed. Suddenly her face lit up. "Maybe he got beat up in the hall!"

"Duck Jesus, I wish." Scrooge laughed. "But it's more likely he just got lost. But I'm hoping for the former."

A loud bang echoed throughout the cafeteria. All the inmates turned their heads to stare at the door. Some were angry and others confused.

"WHAT'S UP BITCHES! TOP DADDY IS HERE!"

"Oh please no…" Scrooge and Gloria looked at each other with disdain while Launchpad continued to eat more testicals. He had gotten up to get more when Scrooge and Gloria were busy talking but nobody gave a shit about him so whatever.  
____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Uncle Glomgold?"

Mark stopped leaning in when he saw she was looking away. "Wait. What?"

Ellie let go of his hands and stood up in shock. "He's alive…?" She whispered. "Oh my gosh! Mark, he's alive!"

"...yay?" Mark did just admit he cared about the dude, but G-gold totally just cock blocked him.

Before Ellie could run to greet and give her uncle a hug, her view of him was blocked off by a group of prisoners, ready to beat the shit out of him for causing a disturbance.

"Who do you think you are?!" A buff ass prisoner beat his fists together, towering over Glomgold.

"WHO AM I?! I AM FLINTHEART GLOMGOLD YOU PRISONER SCUM! AND I WANT FOOD SO MOVE OUT OF ME WAY!"

All of this commotion caught Scrooge's and Gloria's attention. Gloria started laughing again. "Holy shit they are about to beat Glomgold to a pulp! I'm gonna join in! You coming, Mr. McDuck?" Gloria got up from the table.

Scrooge wanted to be the bigger person and not beat the fuck out of Glomgold, but screw it. He shrugged and followed.

Another inmate, tattoos lining his body to show all his gang accomplishments if that's a thing (if it isn't then it is now), stepped forward. "So you're a tough guy?" He laughed. "But are you a like it really rough guy?"

One of the other inmates laid a hand on the gangster's shoulder. "This is gonna be fun." He gave a toothy smirk.

Ellie walked toward the crowd, not being able to see through the dense wall of inmates. "What's going on?"

"Uhhh… Looks like they're gonna beat him up." Mark smirked to himself and got his phone ready to record the fight before it broke out.

She turned to Mark in a state of panic. "What?!"

"Eh, that's prison for ya." Mark shrugged and pressed record on his phone and held it above his head so he could get a clear view of the scene.

Ellie turned back to the crowd of people. "That's it. He's my Uncle so I have to help him." She tapped an inmate's shoulder in front of her. He looked down, scowling. "Excuse me, sir? Do you mind if I sneak past?"

Mark stopped his recording and grabbed Ellie's hand to pull her away from the inmate before he could say anything to her. "Yoooo okay for real, don't do that again! These guys mean business and you could get hurt too if you interfere!"

She gave him a confused look. "Why does it matter if I can't feel pain?"

"Because it cost 3 million dollars to create you! DUH!"

If Ellie had a heart it would've sunk. She thought he was going to say it was because he cared for her. She ripped her hand away and crossed her arms. "Then you go in there if you don't want me to."

"Me? Oh no no no no no! Mark Beaks does NOT indulge in physical fights! I could get a black eye and then my whole presentation on twitter will be ruined!"

"I've done research on Twitter after you mentioned it multiple times. And I noticed that those who get into fights immediately get a spike of followers afterwards due to empathy from the public." Ellie stated, irritated.

Mark's face lit up. "Oh! Seriously?! Then I'm going in!" Mark handed Ellie his phone. "Press record for me will ya?" With that, Mark disappeared into the crowd.

Ellie looked down at the phone. "Press what?" She asked herself. She shrugged and just put the phone in her pocket. It shouldn't be that big of a deal.

Mark finally got to the head of the crowd and stood in front of Glomgold as a shield. "Liiiistennnn felllasssssss. Okay um, why are we fighting here? Let's just all go back to our prison food and-"

"SHUT UP, INCEL! LOOKS LIKE YOU'RE ASKING FOR A BEATING TOO!" An inmate yelled.

Glomgold was cowering behind Mark, clinging onto his uniform. He already had two black eyes and his nose was bleeding.

Inmates jumped the both of them, like in a football game. Aka they were getting the shit beat out of them. Mark's girl-like shrieks could be heard from the other side of the prison.

"MOVE!" Gloria barged through the crowd. All the inmates stopped to stare at her because owo it was a female.

The inmate that was holding Mark in the air by his collar snarled at her. "What do you want?"

Gloria looked to see that MARK FUCKING BEAKS was getting beat up too?! Aw man this was her lucky day! Gloria pointed to Mark "That asshole pushed me off of a cliff! I deserve to beat him up!" She lied. Glomgold was the one that had done that, and that was who she was going to beat up, but oh man… Mark had such a punchable face.

The inmate's scowl turned to Mark. "You hurt a woman?!" He screamed. Spit flew onto his face and he winced.

"WHATTTTTT?! NO! I only assisted in pushing her off of a cliff. GLOMGOLD OVER THERE DID THE PUSHING!"

"WOT?!"

All the inmates gasped.

The inmate dropped Mark, storming over to Glomgold along with other men. He turned to wink at Gloria like the simp he was. "You handle him, sweetcheeks. We'll take care of fattie over here." With that, him and multiple other men began to pummel the poor man. Scrooge jumped in too.

The crowd cheered.

Gloria turned her attention back to Mark and started to crack her knuckles. "You motherfucker…"

"Wait wait wait," He scrambled back on the floor, looking up at her with pleading eyes. "Can't we talk about this first?"

"Nope!" Gloria threw a punch right across his face followed by a kick to the bird balls.

Mark started crying "Please, I don't want my testicals on the lunch menu!"

Gloria ignored his pleas and punched him in the face again.

The fight continued on for what felt like forever. Seconds passed, then minutes.

Ellie nervously paced outside of the crowd, wondering if she should barge in. But Mark wouldn't appreciate that considering he sacrificed himself. For his Twitter followers, not her, but whatever.

Eventually the crowd dispersed, leaving Glomgold and Mark broken on the ground as Gloria and Scrooge just kinda stood there, watching in amusement.

"What. The. Hellllllllllllllll. #notcool!" Mark covered one of his eyes as he stood up. "Ohhh, everything hurts." Blood covered his face too, and he wouldn't be surprised if he had a couple of broken ribs.

"Shut the fuck up, Beaks, before I kick your ass a THIRD time!" Gloria wiped the sweat from her forehead.

"Oi!" Glomgold jumped up, like nothing had happened. Like a cockroach. He completely ignored his bleeding nose. "LET'S GO AGAIN, BITCHES!"

Beaks shot him a glare, covering his mouth. "Shut up, G-Gold." He whispered.

Gloria went over to Scrooge and gave him a high five. Fighting is okay, kids, when it's your mortal enemy and you're stuck in prison with them!

"That was the most fun I had in awhile, lass." He chuckled while cracking his back. Gloria and Scrooge went back to Launchpad who took a nap through the whole thing, woke him up, and went back to their cell.

"Uncle Glomgold!" Ellie ran up to give her Uncle a hug.

"ROBO BABEH! WHERE WERE YOU, YOU CRACKHEAD!? YOU MISSED THE FIGHT THAT I WON!" Despite him yelling at Ellie he did pat her back.

Ellie ignored that comment. "I thought you were dead." She whimpered.

"HA! Flintheart Glomgold will NEVER die!"

She let go of her Uncle. "You're hurt!" She pointed at his bloody nose. "Did Mark not defend you?"

"WOT?! THAT IDIOT DIDN'T DEFEND ME! HE GOT IN THE WAY OF ME WINNING!"

"It was that crazy bitch that we threw off a cliff! She's here too and beat me up! Too bad I respect women so much because I let her beat me up… yeah… I can't fight a lady."

"You respect women?" Ellie stood up from crouching next to her Uncle. "I thought you were going to defend Glomgold for me because you cared, but you only did it because you view me as an expensive piece of merchandise. You only jumped in to save money and get more twitter followers!"

Glomgold sat criss cross apple sauce on the floor and stared at the two of them with a stupid look on his face. "Ummmmm, robot babeh, what are you on about?"

Ellie ignored her Uncle's question, poking a finger into Mark's chest. "You tricked me. You were using me for your entertainment, weren't you? You don't even like me!"

Glomgold dropped popcorn out of his beard and began to eat it as he watched the scene go down. He didn't know they had movies in prison!

"El-Dawg you know that I do like you! Of course I do! Heart emoji." Yes he literally said heart emoji out loud and also made a heart shape with his hands.

Ellie shoved him. "Liar! Why don't you just go ahead and silence me again!?" She threw his phone back at him, storming out of the cafeteria to head back toward the cell.

Mark slapped a hand over his face. "Oh no. I fucked up."

Glomgold stopped eating his popcorn and moved next to Mark. "sooooo what the fuck just happened?"

"Ugh-" Mark really didn't want to explain this to G-gold. "I dunno! I think she's mad I called her an expensive robot after we were about to kiss? I don't see how that's an insult but whatever!" He angrily threw his arms in the air in exasperation.

"WOT?!" Glomgold slapped the shit out of Mark.

"OW! WHAT THE HELL!?"

Glomgold waddled away from Mark before doing a dramatic turn back at him. "YOU LEAVE MY STUPID ROBO-BABEH ALONE! YOU GOT THAT?!" He screamed before scuttering out of the cafeteria, muttering swear words to himself, leaving Mark to hold his cheek.

"Dinner is now over." The speaker announced.


	15. Chapter 15

Glomgold kicked the cell door open, causing Gloria, Scrooge, and Launchpad to stare.

He didn't even bother to look at them. Instead he swore under his breath and sat in the corner, facing the wall.

"Uhhhh…" Gloria turned to Scrooge. "Should we say something?"

"No."

"I'm going to because I want to know the tea." She walked over to Glomgold, tapping him on the shoulder.

"Wot? Leave me be, WOMAN!" He sniffled.

"Man, did you get beat up that bad?" She laughed.

"NO! IT'S NOT THAT!" He glared at her before turning back toward the wall.

"Then what's wrong?"

He sighed, tucking his knees into his chest. "I don't even know where to begin."

"At the beginning!" Launchpad yelled from across the cell, despite the fact he didn't need to because he was 4 feet away. Even though Scrooge didn't ask for the tea, he still didn't mind good tea every now and then. I mean, what else was he gonna do?

"Well," Glomgold scoffed. "If you MUST know, MARK FUCKING BEAKS likes my niece and APPARENTLY they were about to kiss before I barged into the cafeteria!" He stood up, kicking at the floor in a fit of anger.

Gloria couldn't help but laugh. "Holy shit really?! Man… I'm sorry Mr. Glomgold."

He turned to her, getting all up in her face. Standing on his tiptoes and all. "WHY ARE YOU LAUGHING?! IT'S NOT FUNNEH!"

That just made Gloria laugh harder so much so that she wasn't even able to reply back.

"OH! I SEE! IF YOU THINK THAT'S FUNNY, YOU'LL GET A KICK OUT OF THIS!" He punched the wall. "HE MADE HER MAD!"

She continued laughing. "Wait? How?!" At this point she was really invested in this tea.

"HE CALLED MY ROBO BABEH THAT I PAID FOR A PIECE OF MERCHANDISE!" Glomgold started stomping on the ground again. It was ironic he cared considering he treated her like a piece of shit the whole time. But family is supposed to do that to each other.

"Oooooooooohhhhhhhh! Duck Jesus, he is such a prick."

Glomgold was silent for once in his goddamn life before turning his attention to Scrooge. "Oi! Scroogie!" He waddled next to him. "What would an uncle do in this type of situation?"

Scrooge went into a fit of coughs. Glomgold was actually asking for his advice. When he was done, he started laughing, putting a hand over his face. "Why are you asking me? I thought you knew everything."

"WHA- OF COURSE I DO! I AM FLINTHEART GLOMGOLD!"

Scrooge sighed. "Just leave it be, Glomgold. It's none of your business."

"IT IS MY BUSINESS BECAUSE SHE IS MY ROBO NIECE WHO I MUST KEEP HAPPY SO SHE'LL SMILE DURING PHOTOS FOR MY RUN FOR MAYOR! DUH!"

"I don't know what to tell you, Glomgold."

Glomgold got huffy again and punched the wall a few more times before getting tired and going back to his little spot in the corner with the roaches.

Gloria started giggling to herself again, along with Scrooge.

Launchpad tapped Gloria's shoulder. "Wait… what just happened?"

"Shut up, Launchpad."  
____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Ellie sat in the cell alone with her arms crossed as she stared at the wall. How could she have been so stupid to fall for him? Of course he was still a self absorbed prick, nothing had changed. She really thought that one conversation woke something up in him. Apparently not.

Mark quietly entered the cell. "Uh… Like, hi?"

Ellie didn't look at him.

He awkwardly looked away and sat next to her on the bench, considering it was the only seat in the cell. He took out his phone to see just how badly he was beaten up. He stared at his reflection with a frown. After he was done looking at himself he began googling ways to make up after a fight. Mark didn't know the definition of apologizing off the top of his head in intense situations.

He clicked on Wiki How. The title read "How to Make Up with Your Partner after a Fight."

Step 1: He read Stop the argument so you can resolve to make up.

The fight was already over though. Stupid advice Wiki How #lame.

Step 2: Acknowledge your roll in the argument.

He put his hand under his beak and nodded to himself before clearing his throat.

"Hey Ellie?"

She continued to ignore him.

He read the text of what to say, word per word. "I made assumptions without hearing you out first. I didn't listen to you, and I admit that was wrong of me."

Ellie looked at him finally and then looked at his phone. "Are you reading that off of Wiki How?"

Mark shoved his phone into his jacket. "Um, no?"

She didn't say anything and looked away again to stare at the wall.

Realizing that didn't work, he coughed and took out his phone again to look for more advice. "Ummmmm…. I admit I was in the wrong and I would love to hear your side of the story?"

Ellie snatched his phone away, despite the nasty butt juices on it, and held it out of his reach. "Stop reading off of Wiki How."

"But how else am I supposed to apologize?!"

"Do you even think before you say anything?" She kept her tone calm, not wanting to lose it as much as she had earlier.

Mark didn't respond, trying to conjure up something to say.

She sighed, handing his phone back. "Just go ahead and play one of your games or something."

Mark quickly took the phone back and continued looking up ways to apologize.

"...do you even understand why I'm mad? It seems like you don't." She stated bluntly.

"Because I called you a robot even though you are one?" Mark smiled hoping that that was the right answer.

"No."

Fuck. "Then what is it?"

"I already told you in the cafeteria." She leaned forward, putting her head in her hands.

"Yeah. You said you were mad I called you an expensive robot."

Ellie wished robots had the ability to cry. "I'm not mad at something you said, I'm mad at something you didn't say."

"Well what did you want me to say?"

"That you cared!" Mark winced when her voice cracked. "You were about to kiss me and then proceeded to only be concerned about me because it would be a waste of money! You only like me because I'm one of your expensive creations, if at all. It's like you have some sick fetish!"

All of the inmates who were in earshot of this argument were basking in the drama. They all agreed that if they didn't make up, they would beat up Mark again tomorrow at lunch.

Mark gasped, unable to really comprehend what she just said. "Ellie how could you say that! Of course I don't think that!" He sighed and closed his eyes "Alright alright I get it… and you have every right to be mad at me. But you should know that I DO care! I'm sorry I didn't say that before the fight broke out." Mark made another heart gesture with his hands.

Ellie still had her head in her hands and wasn't able to see his stupid gesture. "How do I even know you're telling the truth?"

"Why would I lie to you? Ellie, I really like you and I would never intentionally hurt you like that! I didn't want you getting into the fight because I do care about you and I didn't want those nasty inmates hurting you! There would've been no way for me to repair you while stuck in here!"

"Fine." Ellie took her head out of her hands and turned away. She didn't want to be rude, but Mark clearly wasn't the most believable person. "Let's say you're telling the truth. It's clear you only like me because I'm a robot. You barely talked to me and insulted me nonstop before we got stuck in here. Not to mention you're the one who agreed with Glomgold to put me on mute."

Mark waited for her to continue.

"And the worst part is that I don't even know why I like you! I have no reason to but I do and I can't figure it out. You're an uncaring asshole that only pays attention to technology. And don't bother saying 'but I do care', you said that twice already and it's not believable."

Mark went silent with his beak left open.

Ellie curled up in a ball on the bench. The two sat in silence for a long time.

The inmates listening agreed they would beat up Mark the next day.

"I don't know what to say other than I'm sorry for everything I did." Mark whispered. He got the feeling other inmates were listening and it was lowkey not #chill. "I shouldn't have acted like Glomgold's minion and put you on mute. And I don't like you because you're a robot. I haven't figured out the exact reasons why I like you either but I swear it's not for that reason. I know that we haven't really talked a whole lot but I would love to get to know you more. So please, let's stop fighting and try to get out of this shithole together?" He reached out his hand towards Ellie's hoping she would take it as a sign of truce.

Ellie turned around to look at him and then his hand. She sighed and took it, knowing she had to let it go. Holding a grudge against him wouldn't be fair. "Okay." She gave a small smile.

Mark smiled back. "Thank you, Ellie! I promise things will be different from now on! Make up selfie?"

She laughed. "Always."

Inmates in the hall groaned, knowing that now they had no reason to beat up Mark together.

Mark got out his phone and took a selfie of them together, adding a heart emoji on the side and multiple filters. "Awww! We look sooooo cute!"

Ellie made a last minute decision that probably wasn't a good idea but she did it anyway. She leaned over and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek. Mark blushed like the simp he was.

"Thank you for apologizing." She smiled.

"Uhhhh… n-no problem."

owo


	16. Jailbreak

"Oi…" Glomgold whispered, scuttering over to Scrooge, Launchpad, and Gloria huddled in a circle. They were whispering to each other as well.

It was late, Glomgold didn't know how late, but it was lights out and he could barely make out their figures in the darkness.

He poked Scrooge's shoulder "What are you guys doing?" For once he managed to keep his voice low. He wouldn't admit it, but he was afraid of pissing off the inmates by raising his voice in the middle of night. The beating from earlier gave him lowkey PTSD.

Scrooge groaned, shooing him away. "None of your business, Glomgold."

This really pissed Glomgold off. He wanted attention! He tried to squirm his little body in between Scrooge and Gloria but they wouldn't budge. "Oi! Let me in, Bitches! I wanna talk tooooooo!"

"This conversation has nothing to do with you."

Glomgold forcefully pushed Gloria out of the way to sit down.

"The fuck?" She hissed out, before sitting back up again.

"Daddies here now. We telling ghost stories?" He looked down to notice the tiny piece of toilet paper in the middle of their huddled circle. "Oh, I see. A game. Hmmmm. How do we play?"

"Oh it's not a game, Mr. G! It's an escape plan!" Launchpad smiled.

"WOT!?"

Multiple inmates banged on their cells and swore at Glomgold to quiet down.

He cleared his throat and corrected himself by whispering "wot?" Man he was totally gonna get beat up again. Fudge nuggets.

Gloria punched Launchpad in the arm.

"Ow!" Rubbing his shoulder, he let out a whimper. "What was that for?"

She ignored him and turned back to Glomgold. "No," She shot her hands out to emphasize her words. "We are not escaping. It's just a silly game. Like you guessed. Good job, you're a genius."

"You think I'm stupid?" He crumpled his orange uniform, holding in his screams. It was as bad as groundhogging it. If you don't know what that means then you clearly don't have dad humor.

"I just said you were a genius, dumbass!"

"Well of course I am! But I know your lyin'." He turned to scrooge, his bushy, yet sexy eyebrows, furrowed downward. "What are you planning, Scroogiieeeeee? I want in."

Scrooge took the toilet paper and stuffed it back into his uniform pocket. "You are not getting in, Glomgold."

Glomgold hit his fist on the ground. "WHY NOT?!"

More inmates began to yell at him again.

"I'M BEATING YOUR BALLS TOMORROW, FAT BITCH!"

Glomgold shuddered. He grabbed Scrooge's sleeve in desperation. "Ugh- I can't believe I'm saying this… but 'please'?"

"No."

"But-"

"I said no." Scrooge ripped his arm away. "You hijacked our plane and caused the crash. You're out of your mind if you think I would help you out."

"Scrooge you don't understand!" He waved his arms in the air, his voice was beginning to sound more desperate. Like damn. It sounded like he was a teenager begging his mom for those swagger airpods so he didn't get called poor at school. "You can't leave me here! The other inmates will kill me!" He started tearing up. "Please, Scrooge." He got on his knees to get in a pleading position in front of Scrooge McFuck. "I'm begging you. I need your help. I can't stay here. I'm scared." His angelic tears hit the ground. The roaches in the corner took out tiny tissues as they watched the sad scene.

Scrooge pried Glomgold off of him. "Get off me! Fine you can tag along!"

Glomgold gasped. "Ya mean it?!"

Rolling his eyes, Scrooge sighed "Yes, but stay out of our way."

Glomgold smiled and wiped his tears away with his sleeve. The tiny roaches cheered and gave each other high fives. Their god was going to make it out. "I won't! Oh and by the way. and we will need to get Beaks and me robo babeh." He added, doing the shy gesture you see on TikTok.

Gloria laid a hand over her face. "You gotta be fucking kidding me."

Glomgold rubbed his beard. "Fine. I'll make it easier on you. We get robo babeh and leave Beaks."

"Sounds good to me!" Gloria said back.

"No no no." Scrooge waved his hands. "The chance of us escaping is low enough. We can't afford risking that."

Glomgold got pissy again and pointed at Scrooge. "If you don't break me family out of here, then I'm gonna snitch on you!"

"You wouldn't dare." He stood up, gritting his teeth together as he glared downward at G-man.

Glomgold rubbed his tiny hands together and smirked. "Oh but I would." He took a deep breath in like he was about to yell.

Scrooge reached his hands out to grab Glomgold on both of his arms. "No need for that." He sneered. "We'll get your damn family member."

Glomgold clapped his teenie hands together and giggled. "Yesss yesss, Scroogie, yessss."

He ignored that, taking out a spork he had stolen from the cafeteria. It was sharpened to a scary tip. Some shanking level shit. "Alright, we need to get ready. I'll pick the lock. Now, the guards will be moving soon for breaks. We'll only have a few minutes to find your niece. If we run out of time, we leave you. Understood."

Glomgold nodded.

"Now. Where is their cell?"

"Uhhhh…." Glomgold averted his gaze away from Scrooge. "I dunno…." He shrugged.

"What do you mean you don't know!" Gloria snapped at him.

"Oi! Get off me back, lady! I'll figure out where they are because I am FlINT-"

"SHUT UP!"

Gloria face palmed.

"Oh boy Mr. McD!" Launchpad patted Scrooge's back. "This is gonna be super duper fun!" No, that comment wasn't sarcastic.

Scrooge, being the (might as well be) immortal ass he was, craved death at the moment.  
_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"No no no no, NO." Mark dragged his hands down his face. "You keep on running into the bananas and it's slowing you down! Try and AVOID them!"

Mark had been teaching Ellie how to play his Mario Kart app for the past two hours and she had managed to get last place every single time.

"I don't understand." She continued the race, while being really behind the other NPCs, as she spoke. "I thought running into bananas was a very important part of slapstick comedy."

"Slapstick come- just... no. It's a "race" not a sitcom." It was hard not snatching his phone away so he could get a better score. He might as well have been at level one again. All those hours he had put into the game… almost made him tear up.

"Oi!" A scottish accent whispered through the dark.

Ellie looked up, stopping the game. "Uncle Glomgold?"

"Shh! We're busting you out of here Robo Niece!" Scrooge, Gloria and Launchpad came into view with Scrooge already getting to work on unlocking the cell door for her.

"We?" Mark Beaks stood up, taking his phone back from Ellie. "Why the hell are we escaping with Scrooge Mc Fuck face? #notcool."

"Watch it, Beaks." Scrooge shot Mark a glare before he continued to fiddle with the lock.

"Yeah, it's not like you're coming with us anyways." Gloria snapped at him.

"Excuseeeee me? What's that supposed to mean?!" Mark whined.

Glomgold waddled side to side angrily, like when your animal crossing villager is pissed. "Scrooge, just hurry up with the lock. I can't stand looking at his ugly little beak face."

"Ummmm, hello? Is no one going to answer my question?"

Scrooge finally got the cell door and cracked it open wide enough for Ellie to slip out."Alright, let's get a move on, lassie!"

She remained where she was looking between Mark and her Uncle. "Why won't you allow Mark to come?"

Glomgold got huffy again. "Ugh! We don't have time for this, robo niece! Let's go!"

She stepped back and frowned. "I'm not leaving without Mark."

Everyone groaned. "You can't be serious! Just leave his ass!" Glomgold yelled almost too loudly. Scrooge gave him a slap on the head as a reminder to shut the hell up.

"No!"

"Glomgold, we have to move NOW! Quit standing around and arguing!" Scrooge scolded.

"Fine." Glomgold spat. "But I tell you this, Mark Beakssssssssssssss, you speak to Ellie so much as once and you're dead." He said Ellie's name instead of "robo babeh" which meant he was damn serious.

"Wait, what?"

Scrooge swung the door open wider. "Enough! We're all leaving, now!"

Ellie nodded, dragging Mark out of the cell with her to make sure they didn't slam the door on his face. He looked at Gloria and shivered. His face still hurt.

"What are you looking at, bitch?"

"Nothingggg. Damn. #leavemealone."

Scrooge ignored the squabbling and marched forward, knowing they would eventually notice and follow. Surprisingly, Launchpad stayed right behind him and managed to not get lost.

Gloria shot Mark a warning glare before catching up with Scrooge. The Glomsquad, finally back together, followed behind.

The six snuck through the halls, a couple close calls, but let's skip all the boring shit.

Scrooge stopped at a certain air vent. "Here. I'll screw the screws off with my handy shank." He held the spork up with pride.

"Or I could just do this, Mr. McD." Launchpad puffed out his chest, bent down, and ripped the vent cover right off.

"What in Duck Jesus' name?" Scrooge gasped. "Fine. That works too." Scrooge wanted to use the spork he worked so hard on but he could probably use it on Glomgold later.

"Uhhhh… I dunno Mr. McD… I don't think I'll be able to fit in that little hole." Launchpad pointed to the air vent that he just destroyed.

"Move!" Glomgold pushed him out of the way and attempted to shove himself into the vent. He couldn't even make it waist in. "WOT?" His voice echoed out through another airvent.

Launchpad pulled him out by the kilt. "I think you're too big to fit too, Mr. G." He scratched his head like he was in deep thought. Which he always was.

"You're saying that to the man that has a personal trainer?!" Glomgold stomped his foot. "Don't imply I'm fat, lad, or you're gonna have another thing coming from the Glomsquad."

Ellie leaned down to speak to her Uncle. "Uncle Glomgold, I do have to agree that you are technically obese. According to your BMI."

"WOT?"

Scrooge sighed again. "Alright you two…" He referred to Glomgold and Launchpad. "Head to the front of the prison and the rest of us will travel through the vents and meet back up with you. Got it?"

"Got it! Thanks, !" Launchpad did a salute before heading towards the wrong direction.

"Go left, Launchpad!"

"Okayyyyy!" Launchpad and Glomgold started running away.

Glomgold wasn't too happy about it but no one cared about his feelings anymore.

"Alright, stay close behind me." Scrooge commanded crawling into the vent. He was followed by Gloria, Mark, and then Ellie. She made sure the vent cover was back in place behind them. It was bent, but good enough for now.

Only after crawling for a minute, Mark groaned. "Ughhhhhh, my knees, like, hurt and stuff!" he sniffed and shot his head back in disgust. "And Gloria, when was the last time you took a shower?"

"I know you did not just say that to me!" Gloria kicked at Mark's face while she continued to crawl forward.

"Ow! That part was sensitiveeeeee!" He put a hand over his beak. "I'm just saying you're making those of us who can smell very uncomfortable."

"Mark you have been on thin ice since day 1 with me. You better stop with your bullshit before I actually kill you! You know I will!"

"I DARE YOU!" He hit her leg because there wasn't really anything else to hit… that was appropriate. "Like, you can't kill me when I have a robot to protect me. And guess what, you don't even have a robot to protect you too! God, you're pathetic. Boom roasted."

Gloria stopped crawling and turned around in the narrow air vent so she was facing Mark. She could see the fear in his eyes because he knew that he was a dead man. Gloria grabbed a fistfull of his hair and slammed his head onto the side of the vent causing a loud bang to echo. She kept banging his head until Ellie, after about 5 blows to the head later, interfered.

She basically had to crawl over Mark to push Gloria away. "What are you doing? Stop!"

"He started it! I have beaten his ass on four different occasions now and he never learns! I swear I'll kill him!"

"No killing in the air vents, people." Scrooge stated. He kept crawling not really paying much attention to the drama behind him.

"You won't when I'm here." Ellie scowled. She crawled over Mark to be in front of him as a barrier between him and his worst nightmare, Gloria. "I don't like you." She stated. "So turn around and keep crawling."

Gloria shot both of them a glare and turned around. "Make sure he stops pissing me off all the time and maybe I'll stop beating his face in." She started to crawl faster despite it hurting her knees to catch up with Scrooge.

Scrooge finally stopped at another air vent opening, waiting on the rest of them to catch up. While he waited he started to unscrew the vent opening with that cool spork. "When we step out of this vent, I don't want to hear anymore fighting. Understood?"

Gloria nodded but she knew that she won't keep that promise if she has to deal with more bullshit from Mark. Mark and Ellie said and did nothing to his question.

He glared at them. "I'm referring to you two. You are enemies of the McDuck family and wouldn't even be here if it wasn't for Glomgold crying all over my prison uniform." He spat before opening the air vent. He didn't bother to see their faces as he exited the vent. Followed by Gloria who smirked to herself.

The vent led directly outside of the prison. It was convenient because plot.

When everyone was out, Scrooge folded his arms to make another thing clear. "When we open those doors." He pointed to the front of the prison. "An alarm will go off, so we'll have to move quickly."

"Fine, whatever." Mark whined. "Can we move this along? I have shit connection out here." He shook his phone a few times as if that would make it work.

Gloria went up to the front door and knocked. "Launchpad? You there, buddy?"

A muffled "We're here, Ms. G!" came from the other side.

Gloria turned to Scrooge. "Okay! They're here! Let's hurry up and get out of here!"

Scrooge spit on his hands, ready to swing the door open, when Mark pushed him out of the way. "You're too damn slow, old man!" He swung the doors open himself, the alarms setting off immediately.

Glomgold shoved Launchpad to the side and came barreling outside. "LET'S ROLL, GLOMSQUAD MUAHAHAHAHA!" Ellie and Mark followed behind Glomgold only for Glomgold to stop in his tracks and head back towards Scrooge. He didn't think that plan through. If he wanted to get out of Agartha and to avoid the lizard police he would need Scrooge's help, much to his dismay.

Mark put his hands up around his mouth. "WHATCHA DOIN' G-GOLD!? LET'S BOUNCE!"

"I DON'T KNOW THE WAY OUT!"

"ARE YOU SERIOUS!? I'M NOT STAYING WITH THAT!" He pointed to Gloria.

"Scrooge you're gonna have to hold me back because I swear I'm going to go apeshit on him!"

"ALL OF YOU ARE OUT OF YOUR DAMN MINDS! THE ALARM IS GOING OFF!" Scrooge yelled, trying to smack sense into the maniacs he was surrounded by.

"Come on, Ellie. Let's bounce." He whispered, turning around and yeeting the hell out, trusting she would follow.

"Wha-" She stood there in shock. "Mark! I can't leave Uncle Glomgold behind!" She yelled, but was immediately muffled out by gunshots.

"OH FUCK!" Gloria ducked, scrambling after Scrooge who had started running long ago. Glomgold followed close behind her.

"Guys!" Launchpad cheered. "WAIT UP, HAHA! THIS IS FUN-" He stopped mid sentence, feeling a bullet tear through his abdomen. He fell to his knees. "I don't feel so well, Mr. McD…"  


"LAUNCHPAD!" Scrooge screamed. He couldn't run to him because of the guards that were quickly closing in on them. He had to lay low. All he could do was watch Launchpad slowly bleed out on the ground from behind a nearby rock.

Gloria gasped. Glomgold ran past her. "HAHAHAHAHA SUCKERRRRR!" He yelled, not paying any attention to Launchpad's death.

"Come on, lass!" Scrooge called to Gloria, waving her over. "He's a lost cause! We have to move on!"

"No… He may still be alive! We can't just leave him!" Yeah Launchpad annoyed Gloria but he never did anything wrong.

"You'll get killed if you don't leave with us now!" Gloria turned to Ellie who was suddenly beside her, tugging her along across the gated area.

Gloria was silent for a moment then agreed to follow Scrooge and company, leaving Launchpad's corpse.

Scrooge jumped the fence, helping Glomgold over first, sadly, then the others.

As Gloria landed on the other side, she looked back to see the dead body of Launchpad. On the ground in a puddle of his own blood.

Homie was dead.


	17. Vibe Check

The four, after running for what felt like forever, stopping in a cramped alleyway in the city. Rats and roaches scuttered back into the gutter as they all had to catch their breath (except Ellie) and comprehend what the hell just happened.

Gloria, putting her back to the brick wall, slowly sat down onto the dirt. "They killed him..."

Scrooge didn't say anything as he sat down next to Gloria, putting a hand onto her shoulder. "There's nothing we could have done, lass."

"WHY ARE YOU ALL SO SAD?! WE ESCAPED THE PRISON! WE DID IT AND ALL THANKS TO MEH!" Doing a little hop to applaud himself of his self-made success, he pointed to his chest. "GLOMGOLD SAVED THE DAY, BITCHES!"

"WOT is WRONG with you?" Scrooge snapped, glaring at the fat man standing above him. "Everytime I think you may be able to show empathy I'm always wrong! You're disgusting!"

"YEAH THAT'S RIGHT! YOU'RE WRONG AND I'M RIGHT MUAHAHAHA!" Glomgold got tired and decided to sit down too. "But seriously, what's the fucking deal here?"

Ellie sat down just because everyone else was doing it. "I don't believe it was that big of a loss. Launchpad didn't seem to be a large contributor to the group." She was looking at it from a strict logical angle.

Gloria shot Ellie a look. "Yes he was… Can you guys please just be quiet for a moment?" Yeah she was lying about him being important and all but damn, Scrooge just lost someone! She wanted to give him a moment to mourn. She looked back at Scrooge to make sure homeboy was doing alright. He was just staring at the dirt.

Glomgold surprisingly agreed as he huffed and leaned back against the opposing wall. Sure he sighed every few seconds but he was...kinda be considerate?

The four remained sitting in the sketchy alley in silence for a while. Glomgold and Ellie awkwardly made eye contact with Gloria every once in a while as Scrooge continued to stare into the nothingness that was dirt.

Ellie decided it was a good time to change the subject off of death. She took notice of Scrooge staring at the dirt. "Did you know there are 5,000 different types of bacteria in one gram of soil, also known as dirt?"

There was another awkward pause. No one was quite sure what to say to that. Scrooge finally sighed and rubbed his eyes before getting up. "Alright, we can't stay here any longer."

"Ugh! Finally!. I want to get the hell out of this city, Scrooooooogieeee."

Scrooge shoved Glomgold backward. "YOU can get the hell out of this city. I need to find the kids!"

"I DUNNO HOW TO GET OUT OF THE CITY WITHOUT YOUUUU!" The fact he just admitted that hurt his organs, specifically his liver.

"Well I'm not leaving without them so if you want to get out of here so badly then make yourself useful for once and try to help me find them!"

"No, Uncle Glomgold!" Ellie tugged at his arm. "You need to help me find Mark! He's missing!"

Glomgold shook his arm to get Ellie off of him. "Agh! I don't care about that twerp! He's better off dying in here like the roach he is!"

Gloria nodded to herself. That's the one thing she could agree on with Glommy.

Ellie gasped. "How could you say that? I don't understand why you hate him so much!"

"I don't understand why YOUU like him, Robo-niece!" Glomgold pointed out with his crusty little finger to emphasize the 'YOUU'.

"You'd rather help him?" She angrily looked at Scrooge. When Glomgold didn't respond and just angrily huffed like he always did when his brain can't think fast enough, Ellie sighed. "It's fine Uncle Glomgold." She softened her voice, not wanting to yell at her family. "I'll just find him myself, okay?"

"I don't think splitting up is the best plan right now, lass." It really wasn't Scrooge's business but he felt like he should give his two cents about the issue anyways. "You shouldn't be wandering around the city by yerself, especially now because we are wanted criminals on the run."

Ellie nodded like she was taking his words to heart and then just walked away and peaced the hell out.

"Oh god damn it…" Scrooge sighed and turned his head over to Gloria. "Could you follow her, lass?"

"Ha! Fat chance." Gloria crossed her arms and watched Ellie walk away. Glomgold started drawing stick figures of buff him beating Scrooge up in the dirt.

"Listen," He put a hand on Gloria's shoulder. "We're the better people here and helping enemies," He groaned to himself. "Is sometimes the right thing to do."

Gloria closed her eyes and sighed. "Alright… We'll try to meet back up with you guys later then."

Scrooge gave an appreciative nodd, running off with an angry Glomgold.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"YOOO YO YO! IT'S YA BOY BEAKS OUT HERE ON HIS FIRST DAY SURVIVING ALONEEEE!" Mark yelled into his phone. He decided that the best thing to do was to start a survival vlog to keep all of his fans updated. He wasn't too worried about finding shelter or food yet but his idiot brain would catch up to him eventually. "So, like, guess what? There's no Starducks in Agartha, guyzzzz. Crazy right?" He winked at the camera.

Citizens starred as he walked by on the sidewalk. Not only because he was a species they haven't seen before, but also because he was in a prison uniform. Some people started calling the police on their phones.

"Anyway…. I tried to buy some "commoner" coffee and they don't even take Beak Coins! The nerve! #wtf!"

"HEY!" A deep voice called from behind.

Mark gasped, turning around to see the police running toward his scrawny ass.

"BOYZZZZ!" He zoomed in on his face, phone shaking as he began to run. "I GOTTA YEET! #THISISCRAZY!"

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Ellie walked down a sidewalk absent of any visible signs of life. She didn't know much about this city, but this definitely was the poorer part of the area.

"Hey Ellie! Wait up!" Gloria was running up behind Ellie to catch up. "Duck Jesus, you walk fast…"

"I walk at a common pace." She stated before realizing who the fuck she was speaking to. "Wait. Why are you following me?" She spat.

"Scrooge said that you shouldn't be wandering around by yourself so here I am."

Ellie did have to agree that was very logical and considerate of him to send Gloria after her, but she wasn't going to say that. "Fine." She turned back around and continued walking.

Gloria cleared her throat awkwardly, walking next to Ellie. "Sooooooo… what's your plan?"

"Oh that's simple. I'll explore every area of the city until I narrow it down to his exact location."

"Oh HELL no! We can't go around the entire center of the earth like that! Gyro told me how crazy big this place was and that's not happening. We should search for about 30 minutes then ditch him if you ask me."

Ellie chuckled but it came out weird because she didn't know how to do that. "That's funny because I didn't ask you."

Gloria scoffed at her witty remark. Usually she was the one to make smart ass comments. "So your plan is to walk for MONTHS to find that asshole?"

"Yes?" Ellie didn't understand why that was such a big deal to Gloria.

"Uh yeah, we aren't doing that. Scrooge is waiting on us to get back because YOU just HAD to leave!"

Ellie shot a glare at her and sped up her pace. "You didn't have to come. You just follow orders like some mindless idiot."

Gloria scoffed again and muttered "Hypocrite." under her breath. She kept up with Ellie despite her walking faster.

"What did you just say?!" Ellie wasn't afraid to raise her voice with the streets being so empty.

Gloria raised her voice back. "I said you're a hypocrite! You said I follow orders like a mindless idiot but that's exactly what your whole purpose for living is!"

That hit hard. Ellie stopped in her tracks, clenching her fists as she looked at the ground. "I am not just- just some stupid robot with only one purpose!"

"Oh yeah?" Gloria stopped too. "Then what are you?!"

Ellie glared at Gloria. "A person who can make decisions for herself!"

Gloria fake laughed at that statement. "No you're not. Your sole purpose was just to serve Mark and Glomgold and they are both really shitty people and guess what, that makes you a shitty person as well! The only reason why you're running after Mark Beaks right now is because you won't have any direction in life without him!"

Ellie looked away, lowering her voice so Gloria could barely hear her. "I know…" She began. "I hate thinking about it but I know I was built with only one purpose and I know… we're shit people. But Glomgold is my Uncle and… I love Mark. They care about me and they're all I have."

Gloria immediately felt awful now. Like a punch to the gut. "Oh… you love him?"

Ellie was embarrassed too much to answer with a simple "yes" so she gave a little less direct of an answer. "I know he's kinda self absorbed sometimes… but he loves me too. It's not like anyone else does."

"Oh shit Ellie I'm sorry I didn't know…" Gloria awkwardly rubbed her arm. "Well, I'm sure your uncle loves you! Deep down… but anyways, I'll help you look for Mark, alright? Don't worry we won't leave without him." Gloria finally smiled at Ellie.

Ellie, still avoiding eye contact, gave a soft smile. "Thank you but there's no need to apologize. You were right about a lot of things." She sighed. "I'm the one who needs to apologize to you. I'm now aware I'm not on the morally correct side. I didn't really realize that until a few hours ago. So… I'm sorry."

"Aw it's okay, Ellie, really! And if Glomgold ever gets on your nerves or something, I'll punch him in the gut for you." Gloria nudged Ellie's shoulder to let her know that she was only joking… for the most part.

Ellie laughed sincerely. "Thank you, but he's been getting better… I think." She wasn't so sure about that but he was her Uncle so it didn't really matter to her. "I hope moving forward we can be friends, even if Mark and my Uncle want to murder you."

"Yeah of course we can be friends!" Gloria smiled at her again. She wasn't too worried about Glomgold and Mark wanting to kill her though. She knew she could hold her own and beat them up.

Before Ellie could thank her one last time, she heard a voice echo from around the corner by the edge of a building. Gloria noticed as well.

"To all my loving and obsessive admirers, if I don't make it out of here, I just want you guys to know that I love each and every one of you. At least I won't be old and ugly if I die." Mark was saying that while hiding in a trash can nearby, making his voice sound louder and more echoey. Honestly it was hard not to hear him speak but whatever. Ellie ran ahead, not being able to pinpoint his exact location.

"Mark?!" She yelled. "Where are you?!"

"Oh my god guys, someone is calling my name. I think they found me. I'm a dead man. #didntpassthevibecheck." Mark shut his eyes tightly waiting for his fate.

Ellie lifted up the trash can lid. "Mark!? I didn't know you viewed yourself as trash?" That sounded like a joke but her question was genuine.  


Gloria caught on that Ellie had made a joke, even if unintentional, and laughed. Mark however, didn't. He looked up from his little trash hole. "Ellie?! Whhhhhhhaattttttt? This is such a plot twist omgggggg!" Mark stood up in the trash can and started recording him and Ellie together. "Guess what guys, I'm saved! Okay byeeeeee!" He stopped recording and carefully stepped out of the trash can.

Ellie hugged him. "I'm so happy to see you!" She let him go, giving a concerned look. "But why did you run away without a clear plan? You would have starved to death in that trash can."

"Who needs food when you got a cool new survival vlog happening!" Mark smiled at his phone and took a selfie of him and Ellie. He finally noticed Gloria. "Ummmm. #Like, what is she doing here?"

"Oh!" Ellie clasped her hands together. "She was very nice and offered to help search for you." She half lied.

Gloria shot Mark a finger gun and smirked. "pew pew pew!"

"That's MY thing! #notcool!"

It took every ounce of will power for Gloria not to roast his ass but Ellie was her new friend and the last thing she needed to do right now was ruin it by being rude to her boyfriend. "Yep, sure is… Now can we leave please? Scrooge and your uncle are waiting for us."

"Oh great… we get to hang out with the old men again." Mark started playing Mario Kart as the three began to walk the way they had come.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Huey, Webby, and Lena sat on a concrete floor, hands tied behind their back, gagged, and potato sacks over their head.

They could hear Chad, aka Lizard bro, pace around the room, waiting for… someone.

The door finally squeaked open, and the voice that followed was just as annoying. "I see you found the kids."

"Of course I did, sir. They'll be perfect for your experiments."

"Wonderful. Four new experiments in one day."

"Four?"

The high pitch voice squealed in amusement. "Yes. As inmates were escaping, one of them was thankfully killed."

"INMATES ESCAPED?" Chad exclaimed, the room immediately went silent. He shouldn't have yelled at his boss. Rookie mistake…

"Yes…" The boss muttered under his breath. "The ones you were supposed to interrogate in the morning."

Chad's heart sunk. "Sir-"

"Get them back by the morning or you'll be my next experiment."


	18. Thug Life

"Ew. Are we getting new clothes or what?" Mark grabbed the edges of his uniform, looking down on it in disgust. "Not only are we absolutely hideous, but when I was in the city, people totes weren't cool with a prisoner walking down a busy city street."

The trio walked down an empty street. No, they had no idea where the fuck they were going. Wherever Scrooge and Glomgold had gone was unknown, so for now they hoped to either run into them or the kids. At Least Ellie and Gloria hoped that. Mark just wanted to run into a Starducks.

"I agree we should get a change of clothes, but I don't think it would be acceptable among the community for prisoners to walk into a store. For now we're alright to continue as we are." Ellie gestured to the strangely empty side of town they were in. It was such a large and bustling city, so the fact so much of it was abandoned was strange to put it simply.

"Yeah. What gives? We're, like, in the hood or something." Mark took another selfie but when he realized Gloria was in the background he immediately deleted it. She hadn't said anything and he had been ignoring her the whole time they had been walking, but it was so hard to forget she was there. It was getting on his damn nerves. He groaned before proceeding to whisper to Ellie. "Btw, can we ditch you know who?" He pointed a thumb back at Gloria.

"You know I can still see and hear everything you say, right?" Gloria sighed.

"Ugh she's speaking to me again…"

Ellie glanced at him to whisper back. "I told you me and her are on positive terms now."

"Yeah, well, I'm not on "positive terms" with her. And since we're like a thing now," He gestured to him and Ellie "you should support me in wanting to leave her behind, okay?"

Gloria kept silent to help keep the peace.

Ellie didn't know how to respond to that. She viewed Gloria as a friend now but she didn't know if she was supposed to agree on everything Mark said or not. Was that how it worked? She settled on not saying anything.

Mark sighed. "I'll deal with it." He turned around to look at Gloria. "Look," He spat, "You good guy, we bad guys. So why don't you go ahead and screw the hell off?"

"We are going to meet back up with Scrooge and Glomgold and get out of here together. I'm not gonna fight you on this, Beaks." Gloria's tone was calmer than how she normally spoke to Mark.

"Uhhhh #dontcare." He made sure to do the hashtag sign to emphasize his point. "You have been a giant stick up my ASS this entire time! I swear to DUCK JESUS!" He walked toward Gloria, spitting in her face.

Gloria didn't respond. She tried to keep her face neutral, but she couldn't help the glare she gave him.

"Why are you being so calm?! All you've done is fight us this entire time, and hit my BEAUTIFUL FUCKING FACE on numerous occassions, and now you wanna be all buddy buddy? What the hell happened when I was in that damn trash can? You can't all of a sudden be all goodie two shoes, asshole!"

Before Gloria could respond, Mark grabbed Ellie's wrist and started storming off in the opposite direction. "We're finding a way out of this damn city ourselves!"

Gloria's tone shifted and she started to run after them to catch up. "Hey! You can't just run off by yourselves! We need to stick together!"

"Oh yeah?" He let go of Ellie to approach Gloria again, raising a brow at her.

"Mark, stop." Ellie grabbed his shoulder but he swatted her away.

"You think you're tough shit don't you, Gloria? You aren't. You're just some stupid intern who doesn't belong anywhere. You're not cool and evil enough to be with us and you aren't even a good enough hero to be with Scrooge! You just exist."

Gloria fell silent again and crossed her arms and stared at the dirt. Dang that shit really hit hard. "Alright fine. If you want to run around and get lost then be my guest! I'll leave you two alone." She turned around and started walking towards a building that she recognized and hoped that she could get her bearings.

"Gloria, wait!" Ellie sped up to be beside her. "We're friends, right? So why don't you just become a 'villain' too? That way the fighting can stop." She smiled brightly, thinking that was the perfect thing to say.

Gloria stopped to face Ellie, giving her a confused look on her face. "Well, yeah of course we're friends, Ellie, but I'm not going to become a "villain"! Look, I'm not stupid, Mark is totally valid to not trust or like me. I've been a huge bitch to him this entire time so I don't expect him to do anything. We can still be friends but I should probably keep my distance from him."

Ellie frowned. Apparently she wasn't as good at convincing people as she thought she was. She turned back to Beaks. "Mark, can't you just apologize? For me?"

"OH MY GOD FOR WHAT?! SHE IS THE ONE WHO HAS BEEN THREATENING ME AND HARRASSING ME AND BEATING ME UP! WHY SHOULD I APOLOGIZE?!"

"Yes, you do have no reason to." Ellie said, receiving a look from Gloria. "But you should in order to keep the peace. It's the most logical thing to do in this situation."

"OH PEACE MY ASS! THAT BITCH SHOULD APOLOGIZE FIRST!"

"YOU WANT AN APOLOGY, BEAKS!? ALRIGHT! I'M SORRY THAT YOU'RE A DUMBASS!" Gloria wasn't very good at keeping the peace.

"WOWWWWWWW! WHAT A ROAST! GOOD JOB! LET'S ALL GIVE A ROUND OF APPLAUSE TO GLORIA!" Mark clapped his hands sarcastically. Ellie did too just because he was clapping.

Gloria grabbed Mark's collar and gave him a horrible death glare. "OKAY YOU KNOW WHAT, MARK! I'M GONNA-"

"You're on the wrong side of town, bitches." The three turned, Gloria still holding Mark by the collar, to see a large group of Lizard-megamind people watching with a not so nice look on their faces. They all were very large, tattoos littering their bodies.

"HA!" Another one yelled. "Prison uniforms? You're telling me you three are criminals?"

Gloria let go of Mark's collar and gave the thugs an eye roll. God she did not want to deal with even more bullshit like this. At this point she would have to write a list of all of this bullshit. She didn't want to miss a single detail! She was gonna beat Gyro's ass to another dimension the next time she saw him. "Look, fellas, we are just trying to get out of here. Tell us how we can leave and we will. That simple."

"We would also like to know the location of the nearest Starducks." Ellie chimed.

Mark slapped his face. "Ellie, I think I can hold off on that for now."

The Lizard who had spoken first stepped forward. "Ya'll ain't going nowhere."  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Stop your whining, Glomgold. I'm stressed enough as is."

"BUT MEH FEET HURTTTTTTT!" Glomgold yelled this while doing a funky little hop.

"Your face is going to hurt soon enough if you keep it up." Scrooge threatened. "You're not even helping search for the kids. You're just following behind me like a lost puppy."

"Those brats aren't my problem! All I care about is the treasure that you're keeping a secret!"

"WE NEVER FOUND TREASURE!"

"DON'T YOU YELL AT ME, MCDUCK!" He pushed Scrooge away with his pointer finger.

Scrooge growled, opening his mouth to yell back when a large thump from behind interrupted the two. "What in the blazes?"

The two turned to see none other than Lizard bro himself. Chad. "Thought it was gonna take a lot longer to find you two. But it's hard not to miss screaming from miles away."

"Nice going…" Scrooge muttered sarcastically.

"Gentlemen, it would be easy for all of us if you came with me quietly and peacefully."

"It'd be easier for you if you told us where me kids are." Scrooge spat back.

"Oh I know exactly where your "kids" are, Scrooge McDuck and you'll be happy to hear that they are still alive… for now."

Scrooge narrowed his eyes, gritting his teeth together. "They're with you!?" He shouted, pointing his cane at Chad.

"Of course. Where else would they be?" Chad chuckled deeply. "Little brats were hard to get a hold of, but I managed. I had a deadline after all."

"Where are you keeping them?!" Scrooge lost his cool and sounded a little too desperate.

"That's classified. Now, tell me where the others are."

Glomgold decided it was a good time to barge in for attention. "THEY WENT TO GO FIND THAT DUMBASS, MARK BEAKSSSSS!"

Scrooge hit him with his cane. "Why on Earth would you tell him that?"

"BECAUSEEEEE HE'S DANGEROUS LOOKING, MCFUCKFACE!"

"Listen pals," Chad held out his hands to calm the angry fat one. "I'll promise you'll see the kids again if you come with us. No one is going to get hurt." That last statement was a total lie, but he knew Scrooge knew he wouldn't be able to find the kids on his own either way. What other choice did he have?

Scrooge sighed and held onto his hat before replying. "Alright…"

"WOT?!"

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Would you like sugar cubes with your tea, Mr. Beaks?" The leader of the gang, who the three learned was named Steve, asked nicely. He had a pleasant southern accent.

Did the trio get taken against their will? Yes. But it honestly wasn't that bad once they were taken to the inside of an abandoned building. It was nicely decorated if you ignored the large amount of satanic decor and graffiti.

Mark, Gloria, and Ellie sat on an old floral couch and chair around a fire with a few other gang members. Others stood in the background, chatting and having drinks.  


"Omg yes I would, thank youuuuu!" Mark cheered.

Steve smiled, handing him the cup of sugar cubes. Mark noted how scarred his hands were. If he wasn't able to handle Gloria, he wouldn't be able to handle this guy.

"Are you sure you don't want any tea at all, young lady?" Steve asked Ellie.

"I am sure. I'm incapable of digesting any sort of liquid and/or food."

"Pardon?"

Gloria sipped her tea before clearing her throat. "I hope you don't mind me asking, but why are you being so nice to us?"

"Eh," Steve shrugged. "Criminals gotta look out for each other, ya know? Y'all can't be wandering around the streets looking like that. What'd you guys get in for anyway?"

"Fucking nothing! They just arrested us!"

Steve put a hand to his chin to think. "I see. Most likely because of the way you look. The top man likes to experiment on the weirdos."

"T-top man?" The cup in Mark's hand started to tremble. Ellie laid a hand on his shoulder for some emotional support, but it didn't help.

"You know. The top man of the city. We don't know what he is exactly. Mayor. President. Who knows. He just runs everything that goes on. He likes to collect different species to mess with. Pretty sick, right?"

"That can't be right. We were arrested because we had seen too much, based on his claims." Ellie said.

"Our point exactly! This place is corrupt! It would be best if you and your friends got out of here as soon as possible. The longer you're here… the closer they get to getting ya."

"We have no way of getting home." Gloria sighed. She put down her cup, having finished her tea. "On the surface is just miles and miles of ice and our plane is wrecked."

"Oh...forgot about that." Mark muttered.

"The surface is a bunch of ice? Man, that'd be so cool to see."

"It's not that exciting." Gloria sighed. "Pretty deadly out there, actually."

The thug smiled. "Deadly, ya say? Top man must be brave."

"Does he go out there a lot?" She asked.

"All the time. Flies his private jet right out of the caves."

"HE HAS A JET!?"

The thug shook his head, knowing where Gloria was going with the conversation. "... There's no way you can take it from him. It's located in his headquarters, heavily guarded and all that shit. You'd be dead if you even attempt to go on his front lawn."

Ellie looked at Mark and Gloria. "I don't think we have any other choice but to go."

"Dude, did you not just hear us?! You'll die!" A random thug said.

"Hm." Ellie thought to herself for a moment before turning to the main thug, Steve. "You're right. My apologies. I forgot organic lives are fragile. But that doesn't mean I can't try to get in."

"By yourself?! You can't go in by yourself!" At this point Mark was visibly shaking.

"It would make sense for me to attempt a break in. My body can withstand far more damage than a living being if I were to be shot by guards." Ellie stated matter of factly. "I could break in and shut off the power and security so you two won't be visible while entering."

"And what about getting caught inside?" Gloria made finger gun gestures and pointed them at Ellie. "Is there some cool robot trick you could do?"

"I don't know what that means but if I'm caught then I am very much dead."

"I like those odds…" Gloria said sarcastically before sighing "But I guess we don't have any other option."

"You're seriously agreeing with her?" Mark pointed out. "She'll be screwed!"

"Got any better ideas on getting out of here, hot shot?!"

Mark didn't respond.

"Then it's settled."

Steve coughed. "So you guys want anymore tea or…?"

"No thank you, Steve! You guys were the nicest and coolest thugs I've ever met! Thanks for all the help!" Gloria smiled before taking out her ugly ass flip phone to call Scrooge. It rang for a few moments but it went straight to his voicemail. It was just loud bagpipes, not even him saying anything like "please leave a message". Whatever. She'll try again later.


	19. Deadman Land

"So is this like the HQ or something?" Mark made sure to take a selfie with him and the fancy ass building behind him.

Gloria and Ellie looked at the building that had huge flashing letters at the top, much like the kind you see in Vegas. And yes, it did say "HQ". Something Mark didn't seem to notice although it was in his hot selfie.

"I do believe it is." Ellie remarked. "I downloaded the coordinates Steve gave us."

Although it was late at night, based on what Steve had said. It was hard to tell what time it was underground. Needless to say, the popular side of the city they were in wasn't crowded due to the time. Or it could be no one wanted to be near the headquarters. Apparently no one was a huge fan of "The Boss". Based on information from a gang which was very reliable obviously.

The three stood behind some nicely trimmed bushes in the middle of the rocky terrain, which Mark thought was very tasteful and would definitely be used for exterior design back at Waddle. The guards and security posted outside the building was insane. It looked like a prison as ironic as that was.

"Are you sure you can handle this Ellie?" Gloria asked, crouching behind the middle bush. "We can figure out another way to get in…"

"I'm sure. If I'm spotted I can get shot about 20 times before shutting down which would give me plenty of time to retreat if needed. Unless they shoot me directly in the head but I assume they would prefer us alive for capture."

Hearing about those odds made Mark tense up. "Um, maybe I should go in instead…Or at least we come up with a different plan that doesn't involve you getting shot?" He held onto Ellie's hands again for comfort ya know that wittle thing he does. owo

As touched as Ellie was, she had to be realistic. "No offense Mark, but you don't have a high enough IQ to figure out the best possible way in, despite your knowledge in tech. There is an unbelievable amount of routes to take and I can calculate the way to go with the highest percentage of success as I go along."

Gloria covered her mouth to keep herself from laughing at that IQ roast.

Mark stood silent and blinked a few times like a fucking deer in the headlights. If it was Gloria who said that he would've yelled at her but he wasn't sure what to say to Ellie. He decided it was best to just shut up and let his cool robo girlfriend do all the work. "A-alright. Be safe! And a quick selfie before ya leave!" Mark and Ellie posed for a selfie.

Before she left, she pulled him into a tight hug catching him off guard. He almost stumbled over before balancing himself again to hug her tightly in return. "Promise me you'll be okay?" He whispered into her ear, making sure Gloria couldn't hear. Mark didn't want her to get involved in their personal romance shit.

Ellie smiled and whispered back "I promise." Before letting go of him.

She gave both him and Gloria a salute before running off to sneak into the HQ.

"You're doing amazing, sweetie!" Mark whispered into his phone as he recorded Ellie running to HQ. Gloria internally cringed at his Gen Z comments, despite them both being in that horrid generation. He stopped his recording and started scrolling through his photos and videos. "What the fuck? Ellie never recorded the prison fight?!"

"Why do you want a video of you losing a fight to a girl, Beaks?" oop. Here goes Gloria again with her bullshit.

"Ugh." He groaned, knowing a fight was about to start. Again. "Because she told me people who get beat up get pity from their followers and more likes. Plus I could just say I didn't fight back because I'm a feminist. Duh." He paused a few moments and decided to make things "clear" between them before she shot back with another stupid and whitty remark. "Like, I dunno what the hell happened between you and Ellie so you're all "buddy buddy" now, but you and me are not, and will never be, cool. Understood? And she'll always be on my side so if you even try any shit again-"

"Woah woah woah!" Gloria put her hands up in front of her like she was surrendering. "First off," She held up a 'number one' gesture "you really need to stop picking fights with me all the time, especially when you know that you aren't going to win. Second of all, I am sort of aware as to why we are fighting but I also… don't? If that makes sense? You just tire me out so stop."

He scoffed. "You don't know? It's because you're with Scrooge McFuck!"

"Oh my god is that literally the reason?! God, you are so bitter…"

"Well why the hell are you picking fights with me then, huh?!"

"Simple. You're a self-absorbed asshole." She smiled at him.

Mark's face went blank. Ellie had said the same thing to him earlier that day, hadn't she?

Gloria raised a brow. "What, you're not gonna fight back? You're not gonna call me a major bitch or something and then throw me off a cliff?"

"I'm sorry, okay?!" He yelled, voice cracking.

Gloria's tone shifted and she immediately felt a gut punch feeling in her stomach. "Woah, hey... What's wrong?"

"Nothing!" He snapped. "I was already made aware of that today so fuck you for pointing it out again! Thanks, buddy!"

"Pointing what out?"

"That I'm a 'self absorbed asshole'." He said in quotations.

"... did that surprise you or something?"

"Duh! People are supposed to praise me!" Mark gestured to himself.

"Well, people do praise you! You have millions of followers on social media and that's pretty cool. I don't see why people calling you a 'self-absorbed asshole' gets to you. I mean… If you have millions of people who admire you, why do you care about what two people say?"

"I wouldn't care if Ellie hadn't said the exact same thing so now I know it's true!"

"Ellie was the one who said it?!"

Mark just sighed and looked away.

"Well… I'm sure she only said it when she was mad. She probably didn't mean it."

"She meant it and so do you."

"If it truly bothers you that badly, then you can change?" She replied like it was a question to give him an option.

He looked at her again. "Why the hell would I do that? I'm a villain, dudette."

"Well you clearly care so you can either change how you act towards the people around you or you can stay miserable. Up to you. I personally enjoy fighting with you because it's really funny but it would also be great to see you be a nicer person to both me and Ellie."

Mark fell silent again.

"Okay I'll tell you what. Try to be the best version of yourself offline and I'll stop being so rude to you. No more fights, arguing. Nothing!"

"Fine." He mustered enough courage to say. "But I'm not doing it for you. I'll stop picking on you too so whatever."

"Aw man I'll miss our banters but it's for the best… new friend selfie?"

"No."

"Okay fair enough." Gloria paused for a second. Admitting this was the last thing she wanted to do. Finally she let out a huff. "For what it's worth, I follow you on Twitter."

Mark gasped. "Really!?"

"Yeah… it goes against everything I stand for but your selfies and memes are pretty good."

The two sat in a quiet peaceful silence before Mark coughed into his fist. "I might follow you back."  
__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"W-what are you going to do to me?" Huey sat, strapped to a metal chair in a sterile white room, without his hat. The high pitched voice he had become oh so familiar with laughed on the other end.

"The same thing that we did to your friend."

"Don't you dare touch Webby or Lena!" Huey managed to squeak out. His Junior Woodchuck guidebook hadn't prepared him for this type of situation. Oopsie. "A-and that didn't answer my question!"

"You're kind has caused problems for me in the past, kid. I just want to end that."

"By what? Killing me?!"

The voice laughed again. "If worst comes to worst. Sure. But I'd like to try something else. Get's kinda lonely around the HQ."

Huey gulped.

"I just want you to be more reliable and helpful around here, kid."

Huey immediately had flashbacks to his internship at Waddle. Fucking ew. "I'm not gonna be your stupid intern!"

"I like to think of it as "slave". But a nicer way to put it is "permanent family"."

Huey could feel the dude's smile without having to see it.

The doors to the room opened. Chad holding surgery equipment.  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Ellie peaked around the corner, watching two guards walk in the opposite direction. If she had read the hall map correctly the security room should be close by.

When the two megamind looking ass lizard men (or women, we ain't sexist in this house) turned the corner, she made her way down the hallway as well. She was able to pinpoint the exact blindspots of the security cameras to continue being untraceable on her little solo adventure or whatever the hell she had going on at the moment.

She passed a dark room, door open, before pausing to turn back. The inside looked like Five Nights at Freddies. Simple security room you see in all movies. And unnervingly there was no guard, no locked door. Nothing.

Going against her better judgement, Ellie entered, walking further inside the room as she looked at all of the different screens. Luckily she didn't see a clear view of the conveniently placed bushes outside, letting her know that Mark and Gloria were safe for the time being. Ellie went to the long table with as many buttons and switches as there are corona cases and pressed the most plot convenient one that shut off all of the cameras inside and outside HQ. It felt too easy though…

An odd feeling came over her as she turned a few street lights off outside to give Mark and Gloria a hint it was safe to sneak inside. If Mark wasn't smart enough to get the message, Gloria was.

Ellie stayed where she was despite being finished with the security. She still wasn't good at picking up on hints or emotions, being a robot and all, but the feeling that lurched onto her made her think she was being watched.

A low but familiar laugh came from behind her. "Looks like you fell for it. Don't have as high of an IQ as you think, huh?"

Ellie turned around to see who was talking to her. She stepped back in horror, laying a hand on the control table behing her. "L-launchpad? But, but you-"

"Died?"

"Yes."

He laughed again. And for once he didn't sound like a fucking idiot. Whatever or whoever was talking… wasn't Launchpad. "The Boss has a way of working around things like that. For those he finds useful." His smile would have sent chills up Ellie's spine if that was possible.

"Launchpad, I know you and I aren't on the best terms. I was terrible to you, Scrooge, and Gloria. We're on opposing sides but that doesn't mean we can't work something out." She hoped that this Launchpad would snap out of it if she was just nice enough.

"Launchpad isn't here anymore." He stepped forward.

As he approached and Ellie looked up at his towering figure, she truly knew what fear was. "I'll leave and won't come back. Just let me go."

"Oh you're not going anywhere. The Boss needs a few more… patients."

"But I'm…" Ellie didn't want to say this but she had to get out of this situation somehow. "I'm just a robot so I'm not a very valuable patient, logically." She kept her voice as monotone as she could possibly manage at the moment.

"Good point." Launchpad put a finger to his chin before shrugging. "Guess we'll just strip you for parts."

Ellie glanced quickly toward the exit of the room, the door still open. There was no getting through to whoever this was and there was only one thing she could think of.

She bolted, immediately getting tripped by "Launchpad" who saw it coming from a mile away. Still on the floor she turned around to look up at him. A gun was pointed directly at her forehead.

"Okay!" Ellie gave up completely, caving into her fear. "I'll do whatever you say, just don't shoot me."

"The boss would appreciate more mechanical parts. You're not needed."

"No! Please! I don't want to die!"

Launchpad smirked. That was rich. "Machines can't die if they were never alive in the first place."

The gun went off, shooting Ellie right through the head.

She shut down immediately.


	20. Heads Will Roll

"Your twitter username is 'EnderGlo', seriously? Like as in an enderman from minecraft?" Mark held up his phone to Gloria, showing her her own page to clarify that it was indeed her.

"Yeah sadly that's me… I made it when I was 12 and I don't know how to change it."

The two of them had been talking for a few minutes, all friendly like. And although Mark still lowkey hated her, she wasn't that bad when she wasn't insulting him 24/7.

Mark laughed and clicked follow. "I'm not judging. I play minecraft all the time." An idea popped into his head. "You know what would be a good idea?"

"What?"

"Okay okay, hear me out. I still totes hate you, but when we get the fuck outta here maybe I can invite you to my realm." His face lit up. "O-M-G! I can teach Ellie how to play too and then maybe I can convince her to put her minecraft bed next to mine."

"Ooohh wowwww, Beaks, you think you're ready for that next step?" Gloria said sarcastically. She didn't really play Minecraft as much as she used to, but if Mark invited her to his Minecraft realm then she may play enough to steal his stuff and set his house on fire or something.

He rolled his eyes at her and before he could come up with a witty response of his own, the street light above them shut off. "Uhhhh… do you think that means she successfully turned off the security or am I thinking too deeply about this?"

"Yeah that's definitely Ellie. We should probably go in."

Mark took another selfie before shrugging. "Aight. If you say so." He peeked over the bushes to view the front yard and although some lights and all security cameras were off, there was still a shit load of guards. "Did you pay attention to which way she went inside to avoid those assholes cuz I fucking didn't."

Gloria nodded. "She hacked into the emergency exit." She pointed toward a side door. A few guards were posted close to the area, but it wasn't nearly as intimidating as the other areas of the exterior. This was probably due to the fact that the guards looked like they were specifically cosplaying as Hal from Megamind. "She stayed behind lawn decor and whatever, but damn, I dunno how she didn't get caught."

Mark huffed. "Thanks, Gloria. That's so reassuring. Look, are you gonna lead the way or do you want me to be the man here?"

"Don't be sexist, Mark. We can both sneak into HQ equally."

"No no no." He waved his hands in front of him. "We're playing follow the leader here. Just-ugh." He dragged his hands down his face. "Just follow me. I broke into Gyro's lab once. That place didn't have as much security and tech as this building, but whatever."

Mark waved for Gloria to follow him before she could respond. She rolled her eyes and followed obediently. They managed to get inside HQ fine, imagine it as you will. That's one step done. Now they just have to find Ellie and maybe the others before yeeting into that guy's private jet.

Mark held out his hand for Gloria to stop behind him once they entered a certain hallway that was clear of lizard assholes. "Did Ellie ever mention where we're meeting up?"

"Shit… no she didn't. Maybe if we find the room where they keep the security cameras, she might still be there?"

Mark nodded. "Mhm, mhm. Idiotic idea, but we don't have much to go on here." It was a good plan, he knew that, but he was just used to insulting her. "We can't just wander around like idiots. There's gotta be a map in this building, like they have in malls and stuff." He eyed her up and down. "If you've ever been to one of those."

Gloria sighed at his stupidity yet again. "Yes Mark, I've been to a mall before but I doubt that they would have one of those here. I guess our only hope is to keep going down hallways without any guards."

"Fine. Whatever." He started marching down the hallway they were in, glancing at the signs on each door. It looked like the majority was just rooms for storage and custodians, interns, etc. Ew. Commoners.

All the hallways connected together and it started to feel like they were in a Scooby Doo chase scene, avoiding guards left and right.

After a few minutes of mindlessly wandering around boring halls, Gloria noticed one door was slightly open and dark inside. It read "Security Room" on the side of the doorframe. Something didn't seem right about that room and it was giving the two of them bad vibes but whatever.

Gloria peeked her head in to see if Ellie was inside. There was a giant chair facing the front monitors with a dark figure sitting in the chair. It was hard to see the entire figure based on how large the chair was, but it was Ellie for sure.

"Oh thank god, Ellie! I thought we were going to get-"

"Caught?" A sinister voice said. The person sitting in the chair turned around to reveal none other than Launchpad McQuack.

Mark gave a disgusted look. "Fucking ew. What are you doing here?" He said, not getting the sinister vibes off of Launchpad. And also forgetting he was supposed to be dead because he never gave a shit about that dude.

Gloria's eyes widened when she saw Launchpad again. "How are you here? I thought you died! Did you manage to find Scrooge?"

Mark's beak dropped open as he looked at Gloria and then Launchpad. "Ohhh yeah. You bled out or something right?" He looked back down at his phone to tweet about it. "Anyway, have you seen Ellie cuz we got stuff to do."

Launchpad gave an evil smile and got up from the chair. "I've seen both Ellie and Scrooge. I'll be happy to take you to them."

Oh shit. Mark shivered. Launchpad always called Scrooge " ", he would never refer to him otherwise. He squeezed the phone in his hand before forcing himself to make eye contact with the idiot of the pilot. "Ummm… no we're good. We'll catch up with Scrooge and Ellie ourselves, dude. See ya laterz." Mark gave a peace sign.

Launchpad didn't give the two any time to escape the security room before he launched (haha get it?) at them, scooping them one underneath each arm.

"Wh- HEY! Let go Launchpad! What gives?!" Gloria yelled, punching at his arm to try to get him to let her go.

"Great." Mark started tweeting about the situation. "I saw this coming from a mile away."

Launchpad glared down at the snarky little billionaire and jerked him hard enough for him to lose the grip on the phone. It hit the floor, Launchpad's foot smashing it instantly.

"THE FUCK?! I DIDN'T DO SHIT TO YOU MAN!" Mark was now raging as hard as Gloria was. Kicking and squirming in a sad attempt to get out of Launchpad's grip.

"You two should probably know Launchpad is long gone."

"What are you even talking about?!"

"Launchpad is gone. The Boss took his corpse and… corrected it."

Mark stopped his squirming, looking at Gloria with fear in his eyes. She had the same look on her face.  
___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"WAYYYY TO GO, SCROOGIEEEE!" Glomgold threw his stubby little arms in the air. "Good going. Going along with "chad"," He did finger quotations. "Was your best idea yet!" Immediately after his rant, Glomgold plopped down onto the floor of the cell they were in, swearing to himself. This time it was a cell in the HQ, seperate from the prison itself.

"What did you want me to do? Leave me kids behind!?" Scrooge yelled back.

"DUHHHHH!"

"Whatever it is that they have planned for us in here will be better than this torture of being trapped in a room with YOU!"

"Likewise, old man!"

"OLD?! WHO ARE YOU CALLING OLD?!"

"YOUUUUU!"

The door to the room slammed open, revealing Launchpad to be carrying both Mark and Gloria. He threw them on the ground, slamming the door shut behind them.

Scrooge and Glomgold weren't phased. They were made aware of this "not" Launchpad minutes prior and, sure, he wasn't stupid, but he was still a pain in the ass.

Glomgold groaned, leaning against the wall. "Well well well, if isn't Mark Beaks and the stupid intern."

Gloria slowly got up and moved to sit nearby Scrooge. "Happy to see you too, jackass."

Mark surprisingly decided to sit next to Gloria, being fully aware that Glomgold hated him just as much at the moment.

"Welcome to the club, lass." Scrooge laid a hand on Gloria's shoulder, his voice sympathetic. "Sorry you got caught too."

"How long have you guys been here?"

"FOREVER-"

Scrooge cut Glomgold off. "A few hours. I still have no idea what they want with us."

Gloria nodded. "What about the kids and Ellie? Have they been here?"

"ROBO BABEH?"

Everyone continued to ignore Glomgold. Scrooge shook his head. "I know the kids are here. Our friend Chad has his dirty little hands on them. As for Ellie I have no idea."

That last statement made Mark have sad boi hours big time. He wrapped his arms around his legs, resting his head on his knees.

"Hey, it's alright, Mark. She's not here which means that she isn't captured." Gloria didn't know that for sure but it's a logical enough statement to cheer him up.

"Yeah maybe…"

"AGH WHO CAREEEESSSSSS!" Glomgold groaned again and fell on his back, staring at the boring ceiling with the beautiful, but dead, roaches in the fluorescent lights.

"Mark," Scrooge said to grab his attention. "They haven't mentioned Ellie at all, but have been talking about the kids non-stop." He paused before continuing. "Which means they probably don't have their hands on her. I bet my first dime she'll be the one to break us out."

"YEAH THAT'S MEH ROBO NIECE FOR YA!" Glomgold zoned out so he wasn't sure what Scrooge was talking about exactly. All he knew was that robo-babeh was the topic. He pumped his wittle fists in the air.

They kept ignoring Glomgold.

Glomgold was getting ready to say something else unimportant when the door to the cell opened. In walked non-Launchpad and Chad. Great.

Launchpad pointed to both Mark and Gloria, speaking to Chad only. "These are the new prisoners I've acquired."

Chad gave an iconic evil smile and rubbed his hands together. "Perfect. The Boss will be happy they're youthful too. Old farts are no fun for experiments. They're too sensitive sometimes, I swear." He shook his head.

This made Gloria physically cringe. Mark, with a new bounce of confidence, stood up and got closer to Chad and Launchpad. "WHERE IS ELLIE, YOU OUTDATED MEME OF A MAN!"

Chad smirked and turned his attention to fake Launchpad. "Show 'em." Launchpad exited the room briefly giving Chad enough time to turn to the lot of him. "I'm surprised no one told you."

Mark stayed silent. Launchpad came back into the room and rolled something towards the group like a bowling ball. It was Ellie's severed head. Pieces of her skin were chipped off, showing the metal underneath. There was a clear bullet hole going through her forehead, the metal singed around the area.

Her head rolled right to the center of the room, her face facing Mark. All he could do was look down with horror and shock. Gloria screamed and pushed herself away from the head, towards the wall.

"WOT?!" Glomgold screamed out. "THAT WAS ME ROBO BABEH!"

Mark fell to his knees. He couldn't manage any words, only stare. This couldn't be real. There was no way.

Fake Launchpad and Chad laughed their evil laugh and left the cell.

All was silent for a few moments before Mark began to sob uncontrollably as he backed away from the head as well.

Glomgold was the first to move. He leaned forward to grab Ellie's head so he could analyze the problem.

"Yep… She's dead…" He felt the need to point it out because maybe it wasn't obvious to the others.

"H-how could this happen?!" Mark said in between his ugly crying. He had scrunched himself up into a ball, refusing to look at what was once Ellie.

Glomgold just shrugged and put it down. "Dunno." He went back to his side of the cell and sat criss cross applesauce. "Kinda sucks though. Now how are we going to get out?"

This only made Mark cry harder. He started to cry into his knees again, rocking back and forth.

"What the hell is wrong with you?!" Gloria spat at Glomgold. "Do you not care that Ellie, your niece, is gone?!"

He shrugged. "She was cool, but Mark can just whip up a new one. No big deal. Jeez."

Gloria bawled her fists. "HOW COULD YOU BE SO INSENSITIVE!?"

"WOT?! IT'S JUST A ROBOT!"

Before Gloria could get up and beat Glomgold's face in, Mark stopped sobbing. He wiped his eyes and looked at Ellie's head again. "Wait a minute… Glomgold's right."

"I AM?!"

"He is?!"

"Yeah… All of my robots have a memory chip in their heads. All of Ellie's memories are stored inside a special Waddle flash drive."

He recollected himself before grabbing Ellie's head to get a closer look. He had to look past the fact that it was her literal head so he could find the flash drive. The other three idiots watched him work.

Mark delicately dug his way around the inside of her head before finally finding a small silver flash drive with the Waddle logo pasted on the front of it. He carefully moved Ellie's head to the side before putting the flash drive in his cardigan pocket. "I can bring her back when I get back to Waddle." He gave a small smile. He was still really paranoid and fucked up but he had a reason to keep going and to get that private jet back home.

He shuddered while placing her head back down, avoiding looking at it as best as he could.

"So are we going to come up with an escape plan or wot?" Glomgold sighed.


	21. HAH-HUH

"So are we going to come up with an escape plan or wot?" Glomgold sighed.

Everyone just stared at him. Scrooge laid a hand over his face. He thought if anyone could change him it would've been the bond with his niece, but her death (even if she was revivable) didn't change what was once the prison roach princess.

Glomgold looked between the three of them. "Wot? None of you bitches have an idea!?" He sighed, taking a red sharpie out of his beard. He sat down in front of the white tiled wall that had mold growing on it somehow. Smelled like cheese. "Settle down. Glommy will come up with the plan."

"Here we go again." Scrooge started having PTSD flashbacks from the moonvasion.

They all gathered around and watched Glomgold draw. Glomgold was drawing really fast to get his idea across so it looked like shit but whatever. "Okay step 1: Robo babeh hacks security." He paused, looking back at her decapitated head. "Oh nevermind, she fucking dead." He crossed out that portion of the plan with an X mark over the crude drawing of Ellie.

He stared at the wall before starting over with another plan. "How about we get me a shark army to bite their way through the walls!" He began to draw tiny sharks with angry eyebrows.

"And how would we go about getting sharks in a mold covered cell, Glomgold?" Scrooge asked.

"Oh….hm..." He quietly looked back at the stick figure army of sharks. "Got it! Robo Babeh can order them to the cell!"

They all stared at Glomgold until he put two and two together for himself. "Oh right…" an X was drawn over his second plan. "FINE! I GIVE UP!" He threw the marker at Gloria, hitting her right in the face. The cap was off so now there was a red line across her forehead.

"Ah- DUDE!" She touched her forehead and then grabbed the marker. "Okay…" She scooted over to the wall to start drawing. Her drawings were clearly better than Glomgold's which pissed him off.

"So when Ellie and I were trying to find Mark earlier we ran into some locals who knew some things about 'The Boss'." She began to draw a building and a private jet on the very top of it. "Apparently this dude has a private jet and he frequently uses it to travel above ground. We need to find the kids and steal his jet. Hopefully without getting caught." She drew all of them with smiling faces and holding hands.

Scrooge sighed. "That's a wonderful idea, lass. But that doesn't help us with getting out of where we are now." He gestured to the cell around them. "We figure that part out then move to your part of the plan."

Mark grabbed the marker from Gloria when she was trying to conjure up another idea. She thought he was going to draw out a plan to escape so she watched him with anticipation along with the others, but instead he drew an iphone, threw the marker behind him, and began to press the fake buttons on the wall.

"WOT ARE YOU DOING?!"

Mark turned around with his eyebrows furrowed down. "Not only did they kill Ellie, but they also killed my Iphone. I need some way to cope. Leave me alone so I can tweet." He turned back to the wall.

"You know what? FUCK THIS!" Glomgold jumped up, wiping Mark's "iphone" off the wall before making his way toward the door.

"HEY! #NOTCOOL!"

"You bitches are a bunch of useless sticks up my ARSE!" Glomgold pointed a finger at all of them accusingly. "Watch, I'm going to break the door open with my mad Glomgold skills! MUAHAHAHAHAHAHHA!" He turned the knob and it opened. "WOT?!

"WHAT?!" The three screamed behind him.

Glomgold blinked a few times before turning around and pumping his fists in the air. "THAT'S HOW STRONG I AM! TRY TO FUCK WITH ME NOW, SCROOOOOGIE!"

Scrooge pushed him aside. "It has nothing to do with you, those idiots just left the door unlocked."

"YOU'RE JUST SAYING THAT BECAUSE YOU'RE JEALOUSSSSSSSS!" He started dancing before crawling backward down the hall like he was in The Exorcist.

"G-GOLD WHERE ARE YOU GOING!?" Mark called out.

"TO THE PRIVATE JET! LATERRRRRR!" He threw his middle finger in the air while still managing to crawl backward.

"GLOMGOLD NO! We have to find the kids first!"

"UP YOURS!" Glomgold turned the corner and was out of sight.

Scrooge cursed scottishly under his breath. "Duck Jesus, he's going to take the jet before we find the kids."

Mark now having the red marker once again, drew an iphone on his hand. "What you want to do about it, old man? I say we leave the kids." He started typing on his left hand with his right index finger.

Gloria slapped his hand down so he wasn't looking at it anymore. "Leave the kids?! I thought you were better than that!"

"Eh." Mark shrugged and continued to look at his drawn-on iphone as if that was more important than the conversation. "I got Ellie in my pocket so whatever you bitches have going on ain't my problem."

"Wha-" Gloria stammered. "I thought we were starting to become friends!"

"I don't need friends, they disappoint me." Mark did a one step dance move and then went back to his normal pose. "Nah, but seriously, Glo. You're fine, I guess, but you're still with Scrooge McFuck so…"

"What did you call me?"

Mark ignored him. "You know it makes more sense to just hop on the jet. If we find the kids then Glomgold gets the jet and we're stuck here either way. So we either leave them or end up having the same fate."

"We?" Gloria spat. "So you're on our side and continuing to act like a villain douchebag?"

He shrugged again. "I would leave with G-gold, but he kinda hates me and wouldn't let me on. I hate you guys less than I hate him so I'll go along with whatever decision you make. I'm just spitting facts, yo. Think wisely." He eyed them.

"I'm not joining your Minecraft realm anymore." Gloria laid a hand on her face in irritation. Scrooge asked himself what the hell Minecraft was before she continued. "Look. Let's hope that Glomgold is too stupid to find the jet, giving us enough time to leave with him."

"No." Scrooge cut in.

Mark and Gloria looked at him in shock.

"Wait… so you're saying we leave the kids?" Mark raised a brow. "Man, I am so tweeting about this."

"No!" He slapped Mark's hand, like Gloria had, to get him to look away from his fake iphone. "I've been on plenty of adventures. I'll find the kids, you two stop Glomgold from stealing the jet without us."

"You can't just go off by yourself!"

"Yeah, you were already caught once so obviously you don't have the skills to pull shit off." Mark rolled his eyes, taking a selfie. Dude was really losing it without Ellie and his cellphone. The two realized this so they didn't beat his ass.

Gloria ignored Mark. "Are you sure about this?"

He laid a hand on her shoulder. "I'll be alright. I'd prefer if you came with me but…" He looked at Mark, who was taking more fake selfies of himself in various poses. "He seems to be having a hard time after losing the robot and his phone. Plus I don't trust him but that's another story. Needless to say, I need you to help him out."

Gloria sighed "I always get stuck with him I swear…"

"Good lass." He patted her on the back. "Be the bigger person here. Maybe you can snap him out of...whatever grief he has going on."

She softened her eyes. "Yeah… he was being a lot better for a while until all this happened."

Scrooge let go of her. "I'll meet you lot on the roof with the kids." As he began darting down the hall, he turned back and winked at Gloria. "If any enemies try to stop you, just kill them."

"WITH WHAT?!" Gloria shouted back at him.

Scrooge didn't answer as he had already turned the dark corner.

Gloria sighed again and looked back at Mark who was laughing at fake memes on his palm. She snapped her fingers at him. "Mark, buddy, you gotta snap out of it if you want to get out of here! We are on the way to find Glomgold and the private jet so c'mon." Gloria started walking in the same direction Scrooge went.

Mark groaned, following behind her. "Snap out of what?" He glanced at her before looking back at his palm. "I trust you know which way the fat guy went."

"If we can find a staircase then we can find the roof. He's probably waiting on an elevator or something so we can probably catch up with him soon."

Mark stopped. "STAIRS?!" His hands immediately started sweating just thinking about walking up that many flights. "No no no no NO! We are finding an elevator and that's that. Beaks don't climb."

"Do you want to get out of here?!"

"Of course I do! How else would I be able to repair Ellie-" He stopped himself, looking back down at his sweaty palm with the fake iphone drawn on it. His eyes widened before he quickly wiped it off on his pants. "This is to never be brought up again."

Gloria nodded. "Okay then, so we're taking the stairs."  
______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Scrooge crept down the hallway, spy style. It was weird for him to actually have some time alone for once on this whole adventure and it was kind of nice. Even if it was because Glomgold betrayed them and he was forced to find the kids who had been kidnapped with a time limit on hand. Damn. Dude just wanted a nice family trip. "Della's gonna kill me." He muttered to himself.

Suddenly, our boy Scrooge McFuck heard voices around the corner. He immediately pressed himself against the wall to listen in. A high pitched voice was speaking to someone unknown.

"...the robot parts will come in handy for the brain implants. I want the first adult subject to be the elderly one."

"Which one?" The other voice asked. It didn't sound like Launchpad so it must've been Chad or another one of his minions.

"The one without the beard."

"You sure about that? It probably would be better to start with the young adults before moving onto an elder. We're having enough trouble keeping the kids alive."

"Yes, I'm sure. He's an old friend of mine. I want him to be a part of my new family as soon as possible."

When the mysterious high voice said that last part, Scrooge finally recognized who it was. He leaped out to confront his new enemy.

"YOU?!" Scrooge pointed at the small mouse wearing red trousers.

Mickey Mouse grinned. "Good to see you again, Scrooge McDuck. How's the family been? I'm sad Donald isn't around, hahuh!" He did his signature laugh.

"WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS?!" He stormed forward, the minion, who was indeed Chad, was going to pull him away when Mickey put up his hand telling him to stay back. Mickey knew he could handle Scrooge.

He dug a finger into his cheek innocently, tilting his head. "Why am I doing what?"

"Holding us hostage! Kidnapping the kids!"

"Oh that!" Mickey waved his hand downward. "I'll explain everything to you later." Mickey snapped his gloved fingers at Chad, signalling him to advance.

Scrooge was taken into custody for a third time.  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Mark huffed as him and Gloria advanced up the never ending stairs. "...sorry... about….earlier…" He could barely breathe anymore. The only exercise he did was his daily yoga after lunch. "About… going crazy…"

Gloria was a few steps ahead of Mark but she was also huffing as well. They've climbed a shit ton of flights and there were still many more to go. "It's okay, Mark… I know you miss Ellie…"

He groaned. "Are we almost there?! …. I don't… have my Iphone to tweet about this." He stopped for a second to catch his breath. "Taking the elevator would've been faster."

"Elevators are for pussies… that's what I always say." Gloria managed to say through deep breaths. Only 12 more flights. Maybe. She lost count.

Mark groaned again as a response.

Much to his displeasure, Gloria picked up the pace to make it to the top quicker. He struggled to stay behind. To make everything worse, there was no rail and the stairwell smelled like cheese! Why the hell did everything smell like cheese in this hell hole?

The end approached, not soon enough. Gloria slammed the door open, Mark wheezing and coughing behind her.

"OI!" Glomgold screamed. He was currently climbing the steps to enter the jet. "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING IN ME SWAMP?!"

Gloria yelled back at him "GLOMGOLD! DON'T LEAVE! THE OTHERS WILL BE HERE SOON!"

"DO I LOOK LIKE I CARE!?" He turned around and started to twerk. "BECAUSE I DON'T FUCKERS! YOU ALL ARE STAYING BEHIND!" He laughed maniacally, entering the jet.

Mark bolted past Gloria to her shock. She thought he was going to enter the plane as well but he stopped just in time to see Glomgold before he closed the door. Mark looked up the steps, the roach princess standing at the top. "If you don't wait for us all I won't build you another niece and you won't win the election for mayor!"

"WHO CARES!" He screamed back while flipping Mark off "I DON'T NEED ANYTHING FROM YOU ANYMORE! SCROOGE MCFUCK IS DYING HERE AND THAT'S ALL I NEED!" He slammed the jet door shut.

Mark looked back at Gloria with panic. "WHAT DO WE DO NOW?!" The engine began to roar so his voice was muffled. Gloria motioned for Mark to head back her way so Glomgold didn't "accidentally" run Mark over with a fucking jet!

He obliged, joining her by the entrance to the stairwell. "What are we gonna tell Scrooge? We're stuck here!"

The plane ran down the small area on the roof top and took off, heading toward the large cave entrance to the city. As he passed by, he flipped them off and mouthed a "BYE BITCHES!"

Mark dragged his hands through his hair. "THIS IS JUST GREAT! WOWWW!" He paced back and forth. "Duck Jesus, there isn't anything we can do. We're stuck here. We're gonna get imprisoned again. I don't have a phone. I can't rebuild Ellie!"

Gloria shook her head as he continued to panic and took out her phone. Mark's eyes grew wide and he stopped rambling; he was so excited to see technology again. It was a cheap ass flip phone but whatever.

"Hey do you have any games on your phone!?"

"No now shut up."

Gloria texted Gyro again. It read "Hey again. So Glomgold just stole a private jet which was our only means of getting back home and left all of us stranded here so that's great." Mark watched her type.

Before Gloria could finish texting the stairwell doors slammed open to reveal a fake Launchpad.

"Oh fuck!" Mark screamed.

Gloria sighed at the inconvenience. She sent the first part of the text before quickly typing "Just got caught. Going back to jail again. Peace." Gloria managed to hit send before being scooped up again under Launchpad's arms like before. To save the hassle, the fake Launchpad took the elevator down.  
_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Gyro read the messages Gloria just sent. "Well...shit."


	22. Mark Commits 2nd Degree Murder

"OOF! #OW!" Mark was pushed to the ground of The Boss' office along with Gloria, the wind knocked the fuck out of him. "Why does the floor smell like cheese?"

It took a second for Gloria's vision to refocus, but when it did she saw Scrooge in custody. Handcuffed if you will. And he was gagged so we don't have to write him having lines for now. She squinted, pushing herself up onto her knees. She looked up, making eye contact with a smirking mouse with red trousers and bright yellow shoes. His smile sent shivers down her spine.

Mark looked up as well. "What? Dude, aren't you that mouse from the Mickey Mouse Clubhouse?! Man, I loved that show as a kid!"

Mickey back slapped Mark's face "How DARE you speak to me! Ha-huh!"

"What do you want with us?!" Gloria screamed. She stood up, trying to seem confident. But there was nothing she could do when Launchpad and Chad were in the room. Mark just hung out on the floor, holding his face where Mickey had bitch slapped him. He looked like he was about to cry. I would too if my childhood hero beat the shit out of me.

Mickey sat on his desk, taking a cigarette out of his pocket. "I want what anyone wants in this damn world… a family." He lit his cigarette and puffed a cloud of smoke at his new victims.

"He sounds like Glomgold." Mark muttered to Gloria.

Gloria took a step back, confused. "You want a family? But you imprisoned us! You kidnapped the kids!"

"You do what you gotta do…" He inhaled again before flicking his used cigarette at Mark. It burned through some of his feathers and he flinched, falling back onto his side. It wasn't that big of a deal, but Mark was just a pussy.

"...but why?"

"BECAUSE!" He screamed, standing up from his desk. Chad and Launchpad remained in place but it was obvious even they were a bit worried about their boss' anger. This only put Gloria more on edge. "You don't know what I've been through. After Minnie left me, all I had was that damn Clubhouse with Donald. But you know what he did? Bitch left to raise his family. I had no one. Friends didn't keep in touch. I had no family. No kids. No waifu. My life was shit. I ran away to this damn city to escape, to have power again like I once had over the clubhouse. And when the McDuck family came… I knew I had to make Donald pay. You all will be my new family." He laughed under his breath. "Don't worry about having to pretend to love me. I'll just do to you what I did to Launchpad. Hahuh!"

Mark finally managed to stand up next to Gloria. "Me and Gloria aren't a part of the McFuck family so just let us go!"

Gloria glared at him for throwing Scrooge under the bus like that, but if he truly had changed, maybe he was willing to help rescue them if Mickey let them go. She nodded her head turning to Mickey. "Y-yeah. We're not Donald's family…"

Mickey rubbed his chin and looked at Mark and Gloria. "Well, I can tell Fuckface over there isn't part of the family but you… you're a duck too and all ducks look the same to me." Yeah Mickey was a duck racist. "I have beef with all ducks…"

"Oh wow, that was really racist.."

"I was born in 1928, of course I'm racist ha-huh!" He sighed after his fit of laughter. "Launchpad, Chad, why don't you take the ducks (he said ducks like it was an insult) to the experimentation labs. I'll deal with the parrot."

Launchpad nodded before scooping up Gloria and Scrooge under his arms with Chad following behind.

Mark watched in horror. There was no way in hell he was going to be able to escape without the help of Scrooge and Gloria as much as he hated to admit that to himself. Even if Mickey let him go, what the hell was he supposed to do? Live in the city with the gang? His game plan was to work with Gloria to bust Scrooge and the kids out but that was YEETED out the window. He turned to Mickey with his beak wide open.

"What's the name, pal?" Mickey lit another cigarette and handed it to Mark before getting another for himself.

Mark didn't smoke because it got him more followers, so he just held it in his hand, not knowing what to do. "M-mark." He stuttered out.

"Well, twink boy. I can't just let you go, you know that right?"

Twink boy?! Man, Mark hadn't been called that since the summer of '17! Good times...

When Mark didn't answer, Mickey went ahead to ask the next question. "You're a scientist or something, correct?"

This was the question Mark knew the best! He could talk about himself for hours! "Yeah, I'm the world's youngest billionaire and founded my own company called Waddle where I produce luxury products for my loyal consumers!" Mark said that with some unknown confidence. It was probably because he memorized the answer but whatever.

"Hm…" Mickey hummed to himself. "What's some of your best inventions?"

"I made a self driving robot car named B.U.D.D.Y, an internet system called Waddle, Beak Coins," He rambled for a while until he started turning to lies. "Gizmo duck is a HUGE hit in Duckburg, everyone loves him! Oh and I also solved the hunger crisis in Ohio! Cincinnati to be specific."

Mickey moved to his chair, sitting and leaning back. His feet propped up onto his desk. He nodded to himself. "You seem like a smart man. I could use someone like you on my team." He began. "I have all the technology and tools you could ever need. I would love to have your help to amp up my security, get the wifi running better, maybe make me some bullet proof robot bodyguards, etc."

Mark widened his eyes. "Oh, um… I dunno." For once, he was having trouble conjuring up something to say. He couldn't be snarky with this dude. But he didn't want to work for him in Agartha either when he was experimenting on people, even if it was his enemies. Was there any wiggle room out of this? "I don't- I don't think I can do that. I'm not that good." He lied.

Mickey squinted at him. That wasn't the response Mickey wanted to hear. "I thought you were a self made entrepreneur…"

"I am… I just don't think I have the ability to do what you need me to." Oh man, he was signing his death warrant.

"Perhaps you didn't hear me correctly…" Mickey turned away from Mark and held his gloved hand to his mouth. "Oooooh Toodlesssss~"

A floating mouse shaped head flew into the room, polka dot designs over what was supposed to be the face. Mark immediately knew who it was. It was the same Toodles from Mickey Mouse Clubhouse.

Mickey nudged his head toward Mark, giving Toodles the sign that he was the target. Mark stumbled back, preparing to get stabbed… but he wasn't. Toodles simply flew around him, returning to Mickey afterward.

Before Mark could even register what just happened, Mickey held the silver Waddle flash drive that contained all of Ellie's data. He tossed it in the air a few times before turning back to Mark. "What's this for, pal? Ha-huh!" Toodles floated behind Mickey.

Mark's eyes widened with horror. He checked his pockets to make sure that it was really his flash drive. When he felt that the flashdrive wasn't there he looked back at Mickey. "Please… I need that flashdrive!" He closed his eyes, his voice hitching, "It's hard to explain but that flash drive holds my robot girlfriend's data. I need it to rebuild her and get her back!"

"I don't see what the big deal is." He giggled. "It's just a robot." He put the flash drive on the desk, Toodles handing him a hammer out of nowhere. Probably his ass. He held it up, grinning at Mark. "Tell you what. Work for me and you can rebuild your girlfriend. Don't and she gets destroyed here and now."

Mark froze. What the HELL do I do?! He thought to himself. If he agreed to work for Mickey then he would have betrayed his new friend (ew)… If he doesn't, he loses Ellie. Time was running out and Mickey was not a very patient mouse. Mark watched the flashdrive sitting on his desk. Without thinking, Mark quickly darted over to Mickey's desk and flicked the cigarette ash that was built up at his face and snatched the flashdrive before sprinting out of the room.

Mickey grunted and rubbed his face which now was covered in ash. He turned to Toodles. "Toodles… you know what to do. Ha-huh!"  
___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Gloria struggled against the restraints on the surgery table she was stuck too. The metal was cold and she could see her breath in the air. If she didn't know any better, she'd say this surgery room was originally a freezer. Besider her was an unconscious Huey, also strapped to the table. Where Lena, Webby, and Scrooge were was unknown. But they probably weren't in any better of a situation.

"HUEY?! Huey can you hear me?!"

His eyes shot open and he turned to Gloria. His head shot toward her so quickly it made her jump. Not that she could jump much being strapped down so tightly.

"Hi there, Gloria!" He giggled. His eyes looked… off. Lifeless. "How are you doing?"

She caught on that Huey must've been under the same sort of trance similar to Launchpad. "Huey… what happened?"

"What do you mean?" He tilted his head as best as he could.

"Huey, snap out of it! I don't know what they did to you but you have to fight it!"

He laughed. "Calm down, Gloria. Uncle Mickey would never harm me!" His face went blank before he gave a sympathetic look toward her. "Oh, I see what's going on. You're scared. Don't worry, I was too. But it all works out just fine, I promise! Uncle Mickey loves us unconditionally."

Gloria grew more scared by the minute and the only thing keeping her sane was the fact that Huey was also strapped down to a table, making him pretty powerless. "Huey! Blink once if you're actually in there and can hear me."

Huey never blinked. "I'm right here, Gloria." He murmured. "You're true self is just trapped inside you."

"What the fuckkkkk?" She whispered to herself. She decided to turn her attention to the straps around her wrists instead, hoping to untie herself before any more freaks came in.

The door opened right after that thought. In walked Chad, fully dressed in surgical gear. "Oh, you're awake." Gloria thought he was talking to her but he went to Huey. "How are you doing, buddy?"

"I feel… corrected… and part of a family." Huey smiled.

Chad laughed, patting Huey on the head. "Uncle Mickey will be glad to see you." He smiled as he unstrapped him. Huey hopped up, stretching out.

"Wow! I feel great!"

"I know you do, kid!" Chad turned to look at Gloria before turning back to Huey. "Hey. Want to help make a new family member?"

Gloria started jerking her wrists. "Oh hell no!"

Huey jumped up and down excitedly. "You mean it?! I would love to!"

"Of course I mean it!" He walked over to a closet, pulling out a large needle. "This is what we use to attach the microchip to the neck." He handed it to Huey. "If I tell you where to inject do you think you can do it?"

"Yeah!" Non Huey grabbed the needle, running over to Gloria. He stood on the stool, looking down upon her horrified expression. She shook her head frantically.

"Huey. Please. Please snap out of it." She begged.

"I can't wait to have a new big sister!"

Chad walked over. "Alright." He laid a large finger on the side of Gloria's neck, close to the back. "This is where you inject, got it? I'll keep my hand here and you press it in right next to it."

Before anything more traumatic could happen, Mark slammed the door open in an attempt to find anyone BUT Mickey and hide from Toodles. He stopped when he saw Chad and Huey standing beside a strapped down Gloria. "Ummm… is something kinky going on or...?" He asked before cringing. "WAIT! There's a kid here! EW, GUYS!"

"MARK!? Get me out of here!"

Chad stopped Huey and grabbed the needle from his wittle hand. "Stand aside, Huey." Huey obliged and waited in the corner.

"Whatcha doing, Mark? Thought Mickey was going to talk to you about becoming the new scientist."

"Oh- uhhh yeah! He did! Ummm which is why I am here! I uhh need to speak with Gloria alone for umm science reasons?"

Chad raised a brow. "How about you speak to Gloria AFTER the injection, eh?"

"No no it has to be before! Becauseee…" His voice trailed off. He wasn't a very good liar.

Before he could stutter out anything stupid, Chad lunged at him with the needle in hand. Mark screamed, falling to his side to avoid the stab in the neck. Chad crashed into the wall, knocking bottles upon bottles off of the shelves. Luckily Huey was told to stand aside so he wasn't joining in the fight. While that was going on Gloria continued to try to break free.

Chad turned around, storming toward Mark who scrambled backward on his back. He chucked fallen bottles at Chad to no avail, he simply swatted them out of the way. He kicked Chad in the gut when he tried to lunge again, causing him to stumble back. Mark jumped up, looking frantically around the room for something to fight with.

A punch met his face and knocked him back, slamming him on top of Gloria. She screamed as he fell off the other side of the table. "Gloria..." He whimpered, taking shelter on the other side of the table as Chad began to run over "Do you see any weapons?!"

"They have been using needles and other surgery procedures here. There's bound to be some sort of knife but hurry up!"

Chad jumped over the table, landing on top of Mark. Gloria screamed as Chad held the needle above him. He swung it down, missing Mark by a hair, it hit the ground and broke it half.

"FUCK!" Chad yelled as Mark scrambled out from underneath him.

His eyes landed on a tray of surgical items. He almost knocked it over, grabbing a surgical knife. Chad, right behind him, almost grabbed him to take him into custody but before he could Mark swung around, slicing Chad's throat. Blood splattering all over him.

The room fell silent as he grabbed his throat, tripping over his own feet and slamming onto the ground. Blood spilled on the floor as he gurgled, choking on his own blood until finally he went still.

Without a second thought, Mark ran over to Gloria, unstrapping her from the table. He was a mess, his feathers and prison uniform soaked red.

Gloria hopped off the table and rubbed her wrists. "Thank you… But what are we going to do about Huey? They made him like Launchpad." They both turned their attention to the fake and absent minded Huey.

"Do you think they killed him like they did Launchpad?" He muttered.

Gloria shook her head. "No, I don't think so. They were about to attach some microchip to my neck to make me act like them. I'm guessing that's what happened to Huey as well."

Mark carefully walked over to Huey, holding out a hand in front of him just in case the thing lunged at him or something. "Uhhh… hey, kid?" He wasn't good at talking to kids to begin with, especially weird possessed ones. "Ooooh. You were one of the little dudes who did the internship, right?"

Huey stared at Mark with his lifeless eyes. "Someday you will join our clubhouse and everything will be as it should…"

"Okay creepy child."

As Mark was busy keeping fake Huey occupied, Gloria snuck around behind him to rip the microchip from his neck. It was a tiny rectangle shaped chip with a red light on the top and a three circled symbol stamped in the center. It was a simple silhouette of a mouse.

She yanked it off of him and whatever life Huey had (which was very little being in the McDuck family) returned. He gasped, grabbing at the back of his neck before turning to look at Gloria and then back at a blood covered Mark. "What happened?! Why are you covered in blood? Where are we?!"

"I killed Chad." Mark shrugged, pointing a thumb toward the body.

Huey looked, mouth wide open. "Wha- wait. Why are you here?!" He stepped back toward Gloria, pointing a finger accusingly at him.

"Calm down. Duck Jesus, man. We're all on the same side now or something." He groaned. "And it hurts for me to say that."

Gloria laid a hand on Huey's shoulder. "Glad to have you back. Now c'mon. We have to save your Uncle and your friends."

Huey nodded and the three ran out of the room. "Wait!"

Mark and Gloria looked at him as he took off his hat. He sighed in relief and put his hat back on. "I still have my Junior Woodchuck Guidebook!" He smiled.


	23. Toodles!

Mark, Huey, and Gloria walked carefully through the hallway. Every turn was new territory, not knowing if their worst nightmare, Toodles and/or Mickey Mouse, was waiting for them around the corner. Launchpad could be there too but he wasn't as scary as the Mickey Mouse Clubhouse bitches.

Gloria turned to Huey and whispered. "You've been here awhile, do you remember any of the layout?"

He shook his head. "No, after they put that microchip on me I just kinda blacked out. I only remember being in that room."

"Well, that's just great." Mark snapped. He was currently leading the trio through the halls, although he had no idea where he was going. But he was the one who had the scalpel, aka a trustworthy, blood-covered weapon, so he may as well be the one to lead. All of this was really ironic because he was a major pussy but who cares. Let's just say he was shaking a little bit.

"As soon as we find Scrooge and the others we can figure out another way to get out of here."

"Oh, I got an idea!" Mark chimed, turning around to face the group.

Huey raised a brow. "Really?"

"Yeah. How about we all just walk out into the north pole and swim across the goddamn arctic!" He spat, sarcasm making itself very clear. "No offense, Glo. But you guys are idiots. There literally is no hope. We save the others, kill Mickey and then what? Become the new rulers of this city?"

She sighed. "We'll figure something out. Maybe the city residents know something."

He rolled his eyes before turning around. As soon as they turned the next corner, Mark walked right into a larger figure. "Ow!" He backed up, rubbing his beak.

"Going somewhere?" Fake Launchpad smirked. He started to crack his knuckles, ready to fight.

"Launchpad?! Where have you been-" Huey was really excited to see him before Gloria and Mark made a human shield in front of him.

"Huey he has the chip on his neck too." Gloria whispered to him. Huey started to walk backwards to keep his distance while Launchpad crept closer.

"The Boss would like to have a word with you three." Launchpad continued.

Gloria, still shielding Huey, narrowed her eyes. "We'd like to have a word with you! Where are Scrooge and the kids?"

He laughed. "And why would I tell you that?"

"Because," She pointed to Mark who was basically shitting himself. "He'll stab you."

Mark gulped. "Umm, actually..." He stuttered out. He did just kill Chad but that was when he had adrenaline running through him. This was a different ball game. Mark backed up, handing the scalpel to Gloria. "She'll do it. Yeah. #girlpower."

Huey gasped. "Mark. Seriously? You just killed the other dude."

"#shutup!"

"Excuse me!?" Launchpad yelled, stomping his foot like a baby. I guess some traits never change, even if you're dead and controlled by a microchip. "There is a threat in front of you and you're just going to argue? Ha. That's rich." He stepped forward. "You all are coming with me to see The Boss, whether you like it or not."

Gloria was in the front lines here and she had to think of something fast. She knew that if she attacked Launchpad head on, she would just die instantly. Yeah she hates the guy but she'll admit that he built af! She had to hit him in his weak spot, the brain. She looked back at Huey for a second to give him a somewhat heads up on what she was about to do. "Remember, Launchpad...I'm not a part of Scrooge's family…" Gloria pointed to Huey. "It's Huey over there you want!"

"WHAT?!" Huey screamed.

"Yeah, like, what?!" Mark really wished he could record this right about now.

Launchpad raised an eyebrow and looked over at Huey.

Gloria continued. "Yeah Huey is Scrooge's nephew. HE'S the one you want! If you attack me or Mark first he'll just run away or something. You wouldn't want that." Gloria stepped out of Launchpad's way, giving him clear access to Huey who was now scared shitless.

He took out his Junior Woodchuck Guidebook, flipping through pages desperately. Sadly there was nothing on fighting a giant zombie pilot controlled by a microchip that wanted to take you into custody. Man, if only he hadn't burned alive his imaginary Junior Woodchuck guidebook friend. Stupid volcano and stupid Violet.

Before Launchpad could get his sweaty pilot-zombie hands on Huey, Gloria, on her tiptoes, pressed the knife against the microchip on the back of his neck. He winced as the knife dented the metal, but she wasn't pressing it hard enough to break it.

If Launchpad dared to move, it would be over and he would drop dead. He knew that. "I'd rather die than return to The Boss empty handed."

"Tell you what, Launchpad. You have two options. You can either A) tell me and Mark where Scrooge and the kids are and take Huey with you or B) not and I kill you here and we all escape."

"Gloria?" Huey whimpered.

Launchpad stayed silent, thinking. Finally he grunted to himself. "Fine. The kids and Scrooge are down the hall to the left. One of the surgery rooms. The number is 1247."

"Thanks, asshole!" Gloria dug the scalpel into Launchpad's microchip, having his corpse fall to the floor instantly. He could finally rest in peace.

Mark laughed. "Yo, dude, I thought you were totally sacrificing Huey."

Gloria walked back over to Mark and Huey, returning the scalpel back to Mark. "Of course not! Don't worry Huey, I would never let anything happen to you!" Gloria smiled at him.

He teared up, wrapping his arms around her. "Thanks, Gloria."

"Ew. I hate children and their emotions." Mark scoffed. "Can we get a move on?"

Gloria hugged Huey back before letting him go. "Alright, let's go get your family back!"

The three made their way to where Not Launchpad had directed them. Sure enough, on the inside of 1247 laid Scrooge, Lena, and Webby all strapped to tables and all conscious, thankfully.

"Sup." Mark said. "Any of you bitches brainwashed?"

"HUEY!" Webby screamed. She could barely contain her excitement. "You're okay!"

"Nothing could ever happen to a Senior Junior Woodchuck."

"Aw Huey! Bless me bagpipes I'm so happy to see you again, lad!"

Lena sighed. "It's good to see you guys, except you Mark." She eyed him. "But can we hurry up and get out of here? It's like being stuck in the shadow realm all over again or something. I'm all cramped."

"Ugh, whatever. You handle it, Glo." Mark stood off to the side, leaning against a wall. God he hated kids and now he had to be around three of them.

Gloria took back the scalpel from Mark and went one by one breaking the straps with the handy dandy tool.

Scrooge stood up, cracking his back. "Alright lads and lassies, how about we get that plane?"

Gloria stopped. "Uhhhh…."

Mark took over since Gloria had no idea what to say to that. "G-gold took it so now we're stuck here but we're rescuing you guys anyway for some reason." He shrugged.

"WOT?!"

"We tried to stop him like you said but we were too late. I'm sorry, Mr. McDuck."

For once in her life, Webby sounded nervous. "What are we going to do now?"

"Why don't we just kill The Boss?" Lena suggested, eyes half lidded like she couldn't give less of a fuck about the situation anymore. "What's his name? Nickey or something?"

"Mickey isn't one to be taken lightly, kids…" Scrooge sighed, leaning back against the surgical table. "We also have to worry about Launchpad, Chad, and Toodles."

"Oh, Chad and Launchpad are dead." Huey smiled, trying to cheer up Scrooge.

"Good. I couldn't stand Launchpad." He muttered. "But taking on Mickey and Toodles is… another story."

"Listen," Mark stepped forward, pushing himself off from the wall. "We either take those dudes down too or we hide in the city for the rest of our lives, living in fear. Maybe we can figure a way out of here after we take control of the HQ. A rich guy like him might have another jet or a yacht. Worst case scenario, we just become the new dictators, ya dig?"

Scrooge rubbed a hand down his face. "I suppose we don't have another choice." He turned to the group. "Everyone, grab some sort of weapon."

"YEAHHHHHH!" Webby screamed as she started scrambling to grab all the nearby knives her little hands could hold.  
__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!" Glomgold laughed to himself as he piloted the plane through the sky, passing by icebergs below. "SCROOGIE IS DEAD AND I'M NUMBER 1!" He sang. "I'M THE RICHEST DUCK IN THE WORLD!"

He took his hands off the wheel for a second to twerk. Don't question how he knew how to fly a plane. Let's just say he learned things in the war. What war? Don't question that either.

"And now," Glomgold didn't have anyone to talk to so he started speaking to the tiny Donald Duck picture frame by the wheel. "When I get back to Duckburg I'll continue my run for mayor!"

The picture frame didn't respond.

"OY! DON'T MOUTH ME OFF!" He yelled at "Donald". "SCROOGE MAY NOT BE AN ISSUE ANYMORE BUT I STILL HAVE TO KICK OUT THE REST OF THE MCFUCK FAMILY! THEN DUCKBURG WILL BE MINE! MIIIIINE! MUAHAHAHAHA! THEY WILL SING SONGS IN MY HONOR! MY FACE WILL BE ON EVERY BUILDING ON EVERY STREET!"

Glomgold was silent for a moment to process his own thoughts, granted he didn't have very many. He thought about his mayoral campaign and all of the bullshit he needed to do to prepare for it.

"Okay first I need to get a haircut so I look sexy for the Mayor babes THEN I will go and get the photos of me and Robo babeh developed so I look like a family man and-"

Exactly three seconds went by before he pulled a 180 on the plane, heading back to Agartha. "MARK NEVER TOOK THOSE GODDAMN PHOTOS!" He gripped the wheel, his face turning red.  
_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Scrooge kicked open the office door. "Mickey Mouse!" He screamed. The five others stood behind him, scalpels and other surgical weapons in hand. "Thought you could make the McDuck family your own eh?"

Mickey chuckled to himself, not bothered by the fact 6 people stood before him with weapons in hand and his two main guards dead. The other guards were on other floors. But he had a weapon, he had Toodles. If they tried anything… they would be dead. "You have some nerve, Scrooge." He laughed. "I'm surprised you all managed to escape. HA-HUH!"

"I'm Scrooge McDuck and family," He turned to Mark. "And...other people."

Mark nudged Gloria. "I think he's talking about you."

"We can do anything as long as we stick together you little shit."

"HOW DARE YOU CALL ME LITTLE!" Mickey screamed. He swore to himself he wouldn't tolerate anyone that spoke to him that way. He pushed his chair back, standing on the desk to tower over the rest of them. "What is your plan? To kill me? Please. You know you don't have a chance. Ha-huh!"

"I think you underestimate us." Scrooge spat. Gripping his surgical weapon. It can be whatever surgical weapon you want him to have who gives a shit.

"Hmph, how brave of you." He smirked. "You know you screwed yourself over, right? We could have all been a happy family. But now? Ha! Now you're dead!" He put a gloved hand over his mouth like a microphone. "OHHHH TOOOOOOOODLESSSSS!"

The squad of six gasped as the door blew open, the horrid floating silhouette heading to Mickey's aid.

Mark screamed, dropping his weapon and hiding behind Gloria.

"Toodles," Mickey laughed. "Why don't you take care of this, pal."

Toodles nodded as best as he could, taking a machine gun from out his ass and pointing it at them, holding it with invisible arms or something.

"OH SHIT! TAKE COVER!" Scrooge screamed. They were all dead. So dead.

A large bang erupted in the room and they all hit the floor, screaming. Glass broke, lights shattered. But the only thing odd about it was Mickey's laughing had stopped.

Huey, covering his head, looked up to see the front part of an airplane. An airplane that had crashed right through the window, crushing both Mickey and Toodles.

Blood and brains were scattered on the floor. All that remained of Mickey Mouse was a bloody gloved hand sticking out the side of the plane. Toodles was cut in half, wiggling on the floor as life drained out of him, some of him also stuck beneath the plane.

Glomgold opened the airplane door, popping his head out to greet them. "WHAT'S UP BITCHESSSS!"

"GLOMGOLD?!" They all screamed.

He stormed off the jet, pushing Scrooge out of the way and grabbing Mark by the collar of his bloody prison uniform. Yes, they were all still in those. "YOU! YOU NEVER TOOK PICTURES OF ME AND ROBO BABEH! HOW AM I SUPPOSED TO WIN THE ELECTION FOR MAYOR NOW?!"

"IS THAT WHY YOU CAME BACK?!" Scrooge screamed at him.

"DUH!"

Mark slapped Glomgold's hand away. "YOU FUCKING DITCHED US, ASSHOLE! YOU EXPECT ME TO CONTINUE TO HELP YOU WITH THE ELECTION?"

Glomgold held a blank stare before speaking again. "Well obviously! Now let's go!" He grabbed at Mark's sleeve but he wasn't too strong so his attempts at dragging him were not good ones.

"FUCK YOU, GLOMGOLD!" Mark screamed.

"WOT? FUCK ME? FUCK YOU, YOU BOTTOM!"

Scrooge walked past the two arguing, turning to Gloria and the kids. "Alright. Adventure over. Let's head home."

"Shouldn't we tell the people of the city that they're free of Mickey's dictatorship now?" Huey asked.

Scrooge waved a hand. "No. That's their problem. C'mon now."

Huey wasn't too fond of just leaving the Agartha people in the dark like that. He walked over to Mickey's corpse and took off his iconic white glove that was sticking out. He quickly disposed of it, throwing it outside his office window in hopes that some passerby will see the message that Mickey is dead.

Scrooge and the gang stepped onto the jet. Gloria looked back at Mark and Glomgold who were still fighting.

God, She should probably just leave Mark behind, shouldn't she? But he was… learning… and he needed to rebuild Ellie too. Gloria had to be the bigger person. She sighed, poking her head outside of the jet. "Mark, you coming?"

Mark shoved Glomgold. "YEET!" He bolted toward the jet.

"OH NO YOU DON'T!" Glomgold screamed, running after him.

Mark lunged into the jet. "CLOSE THE DOOR GLORIA! QUICKLY! BEFORE HE-"

Glomgold waddled into the plane like a cockroach you can't get rid off. "Let's go BITCHESSSS!"

Scrooge sighed, turning on the engine.


	24. Return To Duckburg

Everyone sat in silence in the plane. The kids and Gloria strapped into their seats, Glomgold sitting criss cross applesauce on the floor, Scrooge flying the aircraft, and Mark sitting beside him just cuz.

"What an adventure, eh lads?" He turned to look at the kids. "We managed to get rid of Launchpad too! Best treasure of all!"

"...I liked Launchpad." Huey muttered under his breath. "Uncle Scrooge?"

"Yes, lad?"

"I think I have PTSD now." He started rocking in his seat, hugging his knees.

"Join the club."

Hearing Scrooge say 'club' gave Huey memories of Mickey talking about the Mickey Mouse Clubhouse which made him rock back and forth faster.

Webby patted his back. "It's okay. I studied therapy along with ninja training."

Lena nodded. "I still have issues but she helps."

"OH GOD!" Huey screamed. "I'm fucked!"

"Huey! Watch yer language!" Scrooge spat at him.

"Man, I am so beating Gyro's ass once we get back." Gloria said to no one in particular. It just needed to be stated.

"AND WHEN I GET BACK," Everyone groaned once Glomgold opened his mouth. "I'LL BECOME MAYOR AND KICK YOU AND YOUR FAMILY OUT OF TOWN, SCROOOOOOGIE!"

Scrooge sighed. "You don't have that much power as Mayor, Glomgold."

"THAT'S WHAT YOUUUUU THINK!" Glomgold began to vandalize the interior of the plane's walls with his red sharpie with pictures of him riding great white sharks.

"Well you aren't getting Ellie's help." Mark spat.

"WOT?! She's mah niece! She'll do as I say, BEAKSSSSSS!" Glomgold slashed a red mark on Mark's arm before going back to his drawing.

"You didn't care that she died!" He screamed back, rubbing the marker on his arm.

"EVERYONE SHUT YOUR TRAPS!" Scrooge yelled. The plane immediately went silent. "I will turn this plane around if I hear one more word from any of you.

The rest of the plane ride was silent.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Scrooge landed the plane by his mansion. Barely. Some grass and bushes were damaged and Beakley would have to take care of it later. He also hit Donald's house boat but that wasn't a problem for him. Donald dealt with plenty of issues, he could deal with another.

Donald's scream could be heard in the background.

"Alright kids. I'm not going to have a good time explaining this to Della." Scrooge said, specifically to Huey.

Huey didn't answer, continuing to rock back and forth and cry.

Glomgold got up from his corner of the plane and ran to the door. He wanted to be the first one off the plane. "MOVE!" He busted the jet door open, hopping onto the ground. He whooped. "GLOMGOLD FOR THE WIN, Y'ALL!"

Paparazzi immediately flooded the McDuck manor, jumping over bushes, gates, etc.

Scrooge noticed and sighed. "Get ready everyone. We're about to be interviewed." He stepped off the plane, making sure his posture was perfect. He stood in front of Glomgold, waving his hand at all the media. They pushed him out of the way, surrounding Glomgold. "WOT?!" Glomgold shielded his eyes from the flashing of all the cameras in his face.

"MR. GLOMGOLD!" One reporter yelled. "WHAT DO YOU HAVE TO SAY ABOUT BEING ELECTED MAYOR!"

"MR. MAYOR, WHY WERE YOU ABSENT DURING THE ELECTION?!"

"MAYOR 'GOLD, WHAT ARE YOU PLANS FOR DUCKBURG?!"

"WOT?!" He screamed.

Gloria and the others just watched in shock. Except Huey who was still crying but whatever.

"WHAT ARE YOU GOING TO DO ABOUT THE CORONA OUTBREAK, MAYOR?!" (A/N: We are writing this at the beginning of April 2020 so Corona is still very much relevant.)

"Corona?" Scrooge asked under his breath.

Glomgold just stood there, dumbfounded. "You mean to tell meh... I'm Mayor?"

The paparazzi and reporters went silent before someone finally spoke up. "Well… yeah. Your only competitor was a horse with a concrete head."

"OH HELL YEAH!" He pushed Scrooge over who fell onto his face. "TAKE THAT SCROOOOGIE! YOU AND YOUR FAMILY ARE OUT OF HERE!"

"THAT'S NOT HOW IT WORKS!"

"TO THE CITIZENS OF DUCKBURG!" Glomgold screamed into the cameras. "I AM YOUR NEW HERO! I AM THE SAVIOR! I AM THE LEADER! I AM FLINTHEART GLOMGOLD!"

The crowd cheered at their new mayor. More pictures were taken and the crowd soon surrounded Glomgold, making him unseen from anyone outside the ring of people.

Glomgold felt like the prom queen he never was.

From outside the circle, Scrooge watched, pushing himself off the ground as Gloria helped the others off the plane. Excluding Mark who said he could help himself and didn't need a woman to help him out... Mark was the only one who fell out of the plane.

"Wait…." He looked up at the crowd. "What's going on."

Gloria sighed. "Glomgold just became mayor."

"COOL!" Webby cheered, running up to join the crowd and observe what was going on. Lena ran after her.

"Oh, Duck Jesus." Mark murmured. "Duckburg is going to become the definition of hell."

"Eh." Gloria shrugged. "Whatever. Look at him, he's too stupid to know what to do with all that power." She mentioned before giving Mark a light punch on the arm. "I'll see you around bud, I gotta go beat up a scientist. Give me a call when Ellie is rebuilt."

"What about Minecraft?" He asked.

"That too." She waved, walking away from the squad to head to Gyro's lab. After he got a beating, she wanted to forget everything that just happened. What a fucking nightmare.

Mark did his signature "pew pew pew!" before running crazy around the area to steal someone's cell phone. He needed his fix!

Scrooge rubbed his head, taking Huey by the hand. "C'mon now. Let's go explain this to your mother."

Huey only hiccupped through tears in response.

Scrooge scratched his head, nervous, as he stood on the porch. Before Scrooge could even open his own front door, Della opened it for them and boy was she pissed. "UNCLE SCROOGE WHAT IN FUCK'S NAME DID YOU DO?!" She looked down at his prison uniform. "YOU GOT ARRESTED TOO?"

Huey sobbed louder and hugged onto his mother like there was no tomorrow.

She hugged him back, patting his head and she looked at him with deep concern. She looked back at Scrooge and that concern turned into a scowl. Her eyes went red. "What. The. Fuck. Did. You. Do. To. My. Son."

"Della, calm down…" Scrooge took a few steps back. "We just went on a quick trip to the middle of the Earth, like I said. Maybe we got arrested and almost died, but that's nothing new. I don't see why Huey is making it such a big deal."

Louie was chugging his 5th soda for the day before walking over to see the tea break out. He laughed to himself "Oh wack" before crushing his soda can on his head and walking away.

"I TOLD YOU NOT TO TAKE HIM TO THE MIDDLE OF THE EARTH!" She let go of Huey, knocking her uncle to the ground. "THIS IS WHAT YOU GET FOR SCARRING MY KID, BITCH!" She started beating his face in.

Huey cried louder but was muffled out by Scrooge's screams.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Gyro hummed, testing out his 3rd model of the sound powered train. Suddenly the door busted open and the train went haywire, flying off the tracks. "NOT AGAIN! FENTON I SWEAR-" He said, forgetting Fenton was fired, before turning around. "Gloria?! Y-you're alive?"

"GYRO, I'M ALIVE AND I'M READY TO BEAT YOUR STUPID FACE IN!" Gloria stomped towards him with her fists clenched.

He backed up. "Gloria, wait! You know I didn't know Scrooge was going to take you there! I swear!" His hat fell off as he started shaking violently. Mad women scared him.

"YOU DESERVE IT, BITCH! I WAS ARRESTED TWICE AND I HAD TO KILL AN EVIL LAUNCHPAD! YOU'RE GETTING A PUNCH TO THE FACE FOR PUTTING ME THROUGH ALL OF THAT!"

"An evil Launchpa-" He couldn't even finish his sentence as Gloria's fist made contact with his face. "AH!" He fell to the floor, immediately shielding himself as best as he could. Gloria kicked him a couple of times while he was still down before she tired herself out.

"You're such a bitch you know that?!"

He groaned. Everything hurt. "My mother made me aware of that at a young age." He managed to say, spitting up blood onto the pristine floor of his lab. Honestly, getting beat up by Gloria was worth it though. It was hot. "Are you- are you okay though?" He asked, ignoring the fact she just beat him into the next dimension,

"You can't act all buddy buddy now! What the fuck!" She crossed her arms.

"I'm sorry! What else do you want me to say, Gloria?!"

She kicked him again.

"OW!" God that was even hotter. "I get it! You can stop now!"

"Hmph!" She finally gave up on beating him up and sat down next to his bleeding body. "I can't believe I just witnessed all that bullshit…"

Still rubbing his face, Gyro pushed himself up to sit beside her. "What happened anyway? Other than you being arrested and killing an evil Launchpad…"

"Oh so apparently the entire place was run by Donald's old friend named Mickey and he was a dictator asshole who tried to kidnap us and turn us into his slave family! You know, good times!" She was still pretty pissed off.

"Oh." Gyro didn't know what else to say to that. "...I'm glad you're okay. I know that doesn't mean anything but I was worried."

Gloria made a face. "Why?"

Gyro blushed. Now was not a good time. Now was not a good time. He had to repeat that to himself multiple times. "Oh, uhhhh, because I think you're really cool." He coughed into his fist. "You're super smart and have a lot of potential. I was looking forward to working with you."

She smirked to herself "Yeah you damn right I am!"

The two sat in silence for a while. Gyro trying to trick himself to not feel pain and Gloria trying to become mentally stable again. This was the first time after the adventure that she could relax. Even if it was when she was in Gyro's lab in a prison uniform, with bruises and dirt all over her.

Gyro finally spoke up. "Did you hear what I asked you when you were in the prison bathroom?" He knew the answer was no but he had to bring it up somehow.

Gloria turned to face him. "What? You asked me something?"

He scratched the side of his face like you see in anime. "Yeah… you hung up a bit early so…" He paused. "Um, I, well… I…"

"Spit it out! I don't have all day!"

"I know you're not the biggest fan of me but since we're working together I wanted to get to know you more. So, maybe, would you like to go out to dinner sometime? Like a- a… a date?" He squeeked.

Gloria was silent for a moment and just stared at him before smiling. "Sure! If it means I get free food then I'm totally down!" She nudged him on the shoulder.

"O-of course I'll pay! Um, cool!" He smiled. "I know a really good five star restaurant."

"Sounds fine to me but hey could we make it a double date? I made some new friends while I was away in hell and maybe you'd like to meet them?"

"A double date?" Damn. Cock blocked. "Sure! I wouldn't mind."

"Great! We might have to wait a while though, Beaks still has to rebuild Ellie."

"What? MARK BEAKS?!" Poor man almost died from a fake stroke but whatever.

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

One month later (insert Spongebob french narrator)

Mark sighed as he sat in front of Ellie. She was still unconscious but she had a rockin' new outfit so that's cool! But he would be lying if he said he wasn't really worried. The first time it only took a few hours to build her but it had been a month. Apparently transferring memories and data was a lot more complicated than he had expected.

Gloria had called a few times to ask for an update and he wasn't able to give her the answer she wanted. But he did add her to his Minecraft realm.

Suddenly Ellie's eyes shot open as she scanned the room. She laid her eyes on Mark who wasn't paying attention and instead playing Mario Kart on his new phone beside her.

"Mark?"

"Hang on Ellie I'm about to finish thi- ELLIE!" He paused his game and hugged her tightly! "I thought you were never going to wake up!"

She embraced him in return and smiled before she realized something was off. She pushed back and looked at him "What happened?"

"Oh… you died."

"I did?" She went into shock for a moment before continuing her sentence. Her eyes showed all the anxiety she had built up inside. "I-I failed my mission. I'm so sorry! How are we going to make it out of here? Are we prisoners again?"

"No no!" He shook his head and laughed. "We ended up killing the boss and made it out of Agartala. It's cool. Look, you're alive again everything so it's good."

She looked down at herself and her new body which pretty much looked the same. "Oh, I see."

He awkwardly looked to the side. "So much has happened since you've been gone. For starters, Glomgold is mayor of Duckburg. I'm not sure how but he is."

"...pardon?" Ellie stood up off of the table she was built on and crossed her arms, a worried expression coming across her face. "I don't have a purpose anymore. He won't view me as useful."

Mark knew her concerns were justified. Glomgold had a place in his heart for his "robo babeh", he turned the plane around for her, but after he had become mayor he hadn't checked in on Mark and Ellie's rebuilding process. That also could be because he hated Mark but whatever.

Ellie deserved to know how apathetic Glomgold was when her decapitated head was literally thrown in the cell in front of them all.

He couldn't tell her. Even if Mark was a natural asshole, he couldn't do it.

"Ummmm… I'm sure that's not the case. He totes cares about you and… finds you useful...and stuff. #familygoals?"

Luckily Ellie wasn't good at picking up on emotions and lies. She smiled. "You're right. I shouldn't doubt him like that."

Mark cringed at his own lies before deciding to change the subject. "Want to learn about Minecraft?"

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"WOT DO YOU MEAN I CAN'T KICK THE MCDUCK'S OUT OF DUCKBURG?!" Glomgold screeched.

His advisor covered his ears before turning back to him. "Sir, a mayor just doesn't have that type of power. Your job is to manage city funds for the most part. Decide what gets built, what doesn't, etc."

"But all of that stuff is BORINGGGGGGG!" He slumped in his mayoral chair that was higher than he was.

"I don't know what to tell you, sir."

Glomgold thought to himself. He rested his head on his new desk, tapping on the side of a fish bowl. Yeah Glomgold has a fish now. He got one because he figured that a mayor needs some sort of mascot and he was only legally able to own a fish. The fish's name was Glommy, named after himself. He sat and watched the fish swim around before smirking. "Bob," Who was the name of his advisor. "I think I have an idea to gain more power."

A/N: This crap ain't over yet, more chaos to ensue… sadly


	25. Act 2

Act 2 is out!

https://archiveofourown.org/works/24975295

**Author's Note:**

> There will be updates EVERY Wednesday and Sunday without fail.


End file.
